Brand New Day
by ILove7thHeaven
Summary: At the beggining of everyday the Camdens all have a new beggining A Brand New Day. Now that it's six years in the future what everybody uses their brand new day for has changed a lot. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Prologue

This story takes place six years in the future.

Annie and Eric Camden: They still live in the same house they always have. They take care of all their grandchildren whenever it is needed. They love having such a big family.

Matt and Sarah Camden: They have been married for nine years. They live in New York where Matt and Sarah work as OB/GYNs. They have three kids.

Grace "Gracie" Ann Camden- five years old and in kindergarten

Zachary "Zack" Matthew Camden- three years old and stays home

Nolan Jason Camden- five months old and stays home

Mary and Carlos Rivera: They have been married for eight years. They live in New York about a block from Matt and Sarah. Carlos is a teacher and Mary stays at home with their kids. They have four kids and Mary is seven and a half months pregnant:

Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera- seven years old and in second grade

Connor Sean Rivera- six years old and in first grade

Maggie "Mag, Mags" Sophia Rivera- four years old and in pre-school

Rebecca Jane Rivera- two years old and stays home

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: They have been married for eight years. Kevin is a police officer and Lucy is a minister at church. She does most of her work from home but she goes in sometimes when somebody makes an appointment with her. They have five kids.

Lucas "Luke" Benjamin Kinkirk- six years old and in 1st Grade

Noah Paul Kinkirk- six years old and in 1st Grade

Thomas "Tommy" Eric Kinkirk- five years old and in kindergarten

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Jennifer Kinkirk- four years old and in pre-school

Caleb Kevin Kinkirk- two and a half years old and stays home

Simon and Katherine (Kate) Camden: They have been married for three years. Simon had a son with his girlfriend before he met Kate. They met when his son was about five months old. They got married when Simon's son was about one year old. Simon works as a movie director and Katherine is a speech therapist. They live in a town outside of Glen Oak and they have one child and Kate is about four months pregnant with twins.

Alexander "Alex" John Camden- four years old and in pre-school

Ruthie Camden- She is twenty-one years old and lives in a town about two hours from Glen Oak. She is currently dating Peter Petrowski and works as a teacher.

Sam and David Camden- They are both twelve years old. They are in 7th grade and both are very athletic. They are also becoming very girl crazy just as all the Camdens did.

* * *

"Come on kids. You don't want to be late," Mary yelled up the stairs. 

"Coming mom," all three kids yelled from their bedrooms. Then they all came down with Charlie leading the way. Mary brushed her two sons' hair and then she pulled Maggie's hair up into pig-tails.

"Alright Mags, your all set," Mary said to her oldest daughter. Then Maggie sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast. About fifteen minutes later Mary helped the kids to get their jackets on and then put them all in her mini van. They went to Matt and Sarah's house where they would be picking up Grace, Zack, and Nolan.

"I'm also taking Zack and Nolan with me today, right?" Mary asked Sarah when they reached the house.

"Yeah, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I need to go into work today," Sarah said.

"Oh, it's no problem," Mary answered her sister en-law. Then Mary took Zack from Sarah and they all went out to the car. Mary put the boys in their car seats while Sarah helped Grace to put on her seatbelt. After everyone was ready Mary drove away while Sarah waved good-bye. After dropping off the kids Mary took Zack, Nolan, and Rebecca home. She put them each in for a nap. Rebecca in her own bed and Zack and Nolan each in portable cribs. Then Mary put in a load of laundry and did some other household chores. At about twelve-thirty Nolan woke up.

"Hey honey," Mary said to Nolan as she looked into his crib. Nolan gurgled something in response and Mary took him out of the crib. She changed his diaper and then brought him downstairs. Mary put him in the play pen until both Rebecca and Zack were awake. Then Mary put all three babies in their high chairs and started to make lunch.

"Here you go Zack," Mary said as she put half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his plate. She gave the other half to Rebecca and then she gave them each a sippy cup filled with apple juice. Then Mary fed Nolan some baby food. When they were done Mary put a movie on in the playroom for Zack, Rebecca and Nolan to watch.

"You're all ready to go," Lucy said after she had put Elizabeth's hair into a ponytail.

"Thank you mommy," Elizabeth said and then she ran out of the bathroom that connected her and her brothers, Tommy and Caleb's, rooms. Lucy checked each of the kids' rooms to make sure that they were each downstairs. She shifted Caleb to her other hip as she walked down the stairs. Lucy was presently surprised to see that her children were not wreaking havoc in her kitchen. Usually if Lucy left her children alone for more than fifteen minutes something would be broken or a mess would be made. Today the only thing that was wrong was that there was milk spilling from the table to the floor. Lucy put Caleb into his high chair and then she cleaned up the mess.

"Kids, come eat breakfast," Lucy called. Her four remaining children came from all directions and sat at the table. Lucy gave them each a bowl of cereal. They quickly ate and then loaded into the car. Lucy dropped them all of at school and then went back home. She put Caleb in for his nap at about one-thirty and then started to work on her sermon.

* * *

At about three o'clock Lucy could hear Caleb calling "Mommy" and she knew it was time to get him out of his crib. She went upstairs and went into his room. It was decorated with trains, planes, and cars and there was a crib against one wall and a bed against the other. When Lucy walked into the room she saw that Caleb was standing in his crib. She changed his diaper and then brought him downstairs. When she got there she quickly left the house and went to pick up the kids from school.

When she got there Lizzy, Noah, Luke, and Tommy ran to the car. They buckled up and then drove off. "We're going to the food store. Okay kids?" Lucy said, more like telling, not asking. All the kids groaned and then Caleb did the same just to be like everyone else. Lucy laughed and then said, "stop your complaining." The kids obeyed and then Lucy said, "So how was school today?" Immediately chatter filled the backseat as all four kids tried to tell Lucy what went on at school that day at the same time. Soon Lucy pulled into the supermarket parking lot. She got the kids out of the car and got a shopping cart. Then Lucy put Caleb into the front and Tommy into the back. After convincing Noah, Lizzy, and Luke that walking was fun the shopping trip finally started.

As they walked down the aisles five sets of arms pulled things off the shelves. "Put it back Noah," Lucy said as Noah pulled a pulled a box of cookies off the shelf. Noah sighed and then did as he was told and they continued walking. After about twenty more minutes Lucy was starting to get annoyed at telling her children not to pull things off the shelf. After Lizzy took a bag of candy of the shelf Lucy had to stop herself from screaming. She calmly said to her daughter, "Didn't I just tell your brothers not to take things off the shelf? Now please put that back."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me not to take things off the shelf. You only told Noah, Luke and Tommy to not take things off the shelf," Lizzy responded.

"The same goes for you," Lucy said. They continued walking and as they walked along Lizzy ran into a tall man. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my daughter," Lucy said to the man.

"Oh, it's fine," the man said as he turned around. When the man turned around Lucy was surprised to see that the man was Jeremy.

"Oh my gosh. Jeremy?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy Camden?" Jeremy said.

"Actually it's Lucy Kinkirk. I got married. I've been married for about eight years," Lucy said.

"Really that's great," Jeremy said. "Are all of these yours?"

"Yup. That's Lizzy, that's Noah, that's Luke, that's Tommy, and this is Caleb," Lucy said as she placed her hand on each kids' heads.

"Wow, that's great," Jeremy said.

"So what have you been doing?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I've been dating this girl seriously for a couple of years. We're living together and I've been playing the piano. You know," Jeremy explained.

"That's great," Lucy said.

"So, who's the guy you married?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, he's a police officer. We met in the airport," Lucy said. "We fell in love and a year later we got married. I also became a minister. I'm working at my dad's church."

"I knew you would," Jeremy said

"Thanks, so what are you doing in Glen Oak?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm here visiting my parents. Also, my girlfriend and I are also starting to think about moving to a town a couple of hours from here and we wanted to look at some houses," Jeremy explained.

"Oh cool. Well, I better be going. I need to get home," Lucy said. "Maybe we could get a cup of coffee some time while you're here."

"Okay," Jeremy said and they both went their separate ways. "Wow that was weird," Lucy thought to herself as she walked away. She finished the food shopping and then she brought the kids home. Since it was Friday, the kids didn't have homework so Lucy let them play in the back yard while she started dinner. Once dinner was started Lucy took the phone and then went outside.

* * *

At about five-thirty Kevin came home from work. When he walked into the house he could hear them all laughing and playing but he didn't know where they were. He followed their voices and soon found his entire family outside. Lucy was sitting on the porch swing watching the kids as they either ran around the backyard or played on the swing set. "Hi hunny," Kevin said. 

"Hi," Lucy said and she kissed Kevin as he sat down next to her. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good," Kevin said. "How 'bout you?"

"It was fine. Busy, but that is normal," Lucy said. At about six o'clock the whole family sat down to dinner. They were eating when Kevin asked, "So what did you guys do today?"

"We went to the food store with mommy. She saw some man there, who I didn't know. It was really boring because they talked for like ten minutes. We just had to stand and wait for them to finish it was so boring and my feet started to hurt. I hate going to the food store," Lizzy explained.

"Really?" Kevin said, a little surprised at what his daughter was telling him. He looked at Lucy and then they continued with dinner. After dinner Kevin and Lucy gave the kids baths and then put them to bed. Not talking about what had happened that day at the food store.

Kevin was in the play room cleaning when Lucy came in to talk to him. "Kevin, can we talk?"

"Sure," Kevin said and he put down what he was putting away.

"Are you upset about what happened at the food store today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah kinda. Who was that guy that you were talking to? And why did my daughter tell me what happened and not you?" Kevin asked.

"That guy was Jeremy. The guy that I dated at the end of high school and I moved to New York with. He was the one that I was going to marry. He was in Glen Oak visiting his parents and we bumped into each other at the food store. We talked for a little while and then we went our own ways," Lucy explained. "And I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just didn't think that I needed to."

"Did you not tell me because you stillhave feelings forhim?" Kevin asked.

"No, of course not. I'm not in love with him anymore. I was when I was still with him but I'm not anymore. I promise," Lucy said and she sat next to Kevin on the couch. "Kev, remember, I'm the one who left him. He didn't leave me. He wasn't the one for me, you are. I love you. Please forgive me, for not telling you. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," Kevin said. "You can tell me everything. I won't get mad; even if you were talking to a man that you used to be in love with. I love you and I can never stop doing that." Kevin then kissed Lucy passionately.

"I love you too," Lucy said. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Of course," Kevin said. Then he kissed Lucy again. Then Lucy turned on the TV and she laid on Kevin's chest. They laid like that for about two hours and then they went to bed. "Good-night," Lucy said right before she turned off the light. Then she cuddled up close to Kevin and quickly fell asleep. Kevin heard Lucy's breathing become even and he knew that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and then he too fell asleep.


	2. News Is Not Always Bad

I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters and places.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

News Is Not Always Bad

After the door bell rang Lucy ran to get it. When she answered the door she found that Ruthie was standing outside.

"Hey Luce," Ruthie greeted her older sister.

"Hey," Lucy said and she stepped aside so that Ruthie could come into the house. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Ya' know, the usual. Teaching is really fun and I love it. Little kids are really cute," Ruthie said.

"Come on in," Lucy said and she led Ruthie into the kitchen. When they got there Ruthie saw all five of Lucy's kids sitting at the table eating lunch. "You're teaching first grade right?"

"Yup," Ruthie said. "Hey kids!"

"Hi Aunt Ruthie," all five kids yelled.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Lucy asked.

"No thanks," Ruthie said. "Now, I was thinking we could have a girls' day. I already talked to mom and she said she would take the kids for you. Peter is already over there."

"That sounds really great. I would love that," Lucy said. "I just have to go upstairs and check something." Lucy ran upstairs and left Ruthie with the kids. Ruthie cleaned up all the kids faces. She took Caleb out of his high chair as Lizzy, Noah, Luke, and Tommy ran into the playroom. A couple of minutes later Lucy came down the stairs. Both Ruthie and Lucy helped the kids to put their jackets on and then they all got into the car. They dropped the kids at Annie an Eric's house and then got back into the car.

"Do you want to go to the promenade and get lunch?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Ruthie said. When they got to the promenade they decided to go to the Pool Hall. They went inside and then ordered some food.

* * *

Kate put Alex in for his nap and then decided that she would also take a nap. She went into her and Simon's room. She laid on the bed and she put her hands on her stomach. When ever she did this fear rushed through her body. In the past two years she and Simon had had three miscarriages. They were planning on adopting a baby but after Kate got pregnant again their plans perished. Kate was just so sick and tired of living in fear. She was constantly scared that she might have another miscarriage and now that she was having twins she was even more scared. A couple of minutes later Kate fell into the restless sleep that she had been having for five months. 

When Simon walked into his house he was surprised to find it quiet. Usually his house was filled with sound of his son playing or his wife cleaning around the house. For Simon, who's house was always noisy as a kid it was almost unsettling that it was quiet. He looked around the house for a little bit and then decided to look upstairs. He first looked in Alex's room and he found that Alex was sound asleep in his bed. Then he looked in his room and found that his wife was asleep on the bed. Simon started to change his clothes and Katherine started to stir. She turned over and Simon could see that she was awake.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Simon asked.

"No, you didn't," Kate said, groggily.

"Okay, good," Simon said. "So what did you do today?"

"Oh well I went to work for a little while. Then I came home and gave Alex lunch and I put him down for nap. Then I took a nap and you know the rest," Kate explained.

"Oh. Are you okay? You seem upset or something," Simon asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just a worried about our babies," Kate explained. "I just hate living in fear. I don't want to loose these babies just like we lost those other three babies. I don't know if I can do this, I am so scared."

"Kat, everything is going to be okay. I'll be with you all through this pregnancy. I promise. I have a feeling; this time is going to be different. We are going to get through this," Simon said to his wife. Then he kissed Kate and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kate said. "Now we have a doctor's appointment in about a half an hour."

"Okay," Simon said.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up. I'll meet you downstairs," Kate said and she left the room and went to the bathroom. Once Kate had left Alex came into the room.

"Hey bud," Simon said to Alex and then picked him up.

"Hi daddy," Alex said. "Where's mommy?"

"She's getting ready for a doctor's appointment. You're going to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house while your mommy and I are there," Simon said.

"Why are you going to the doctor? Is something wrong with mommy?" Alex asked.

"Nope, it's just a check up to make sure the babies are okay," Simon explained to his son. Then Simon put Alex down and Alex dragged his father into the playroom.

A half an hour later Simon and Kate left the house. They dropped off Alex and then went to the OB/GYN. When they got there they waited for a couple of minutes and then a nurse called them in a room. The nurse weighed and measured Kate and then left. A couple of minutes later their doctor, Dr. Johnson came into the room.

"Hi Kate and Simon," Dr. Johnson greeted his patient and her husband.

"Hello," Kate and Simon said. The doctor checked Kate and then said, "Well I think we should do a sonogram. Just to make sure that the babies are doing okay." He set up the machine and then rubbed the jelly on Kate's stomach. "Well, that's interesting."

"What? What is it?" Kate asked quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked, as calmly as he could.

"Well, I told you that you guys were having twins. Apparently, I was wrong. You're not having twins."

"We're having triplets?" Faith asked.

"No, you're having quadruplets. In about four months you'll have four babies," Dr. Johnson explained.

"Really? That's great," Simon said, excitedly.

"Yeah, that is," Kate exclaimed.

* * *

As Lucy and Ruthie sat at a table at the Pool Hall Lucy's phone rang. "Hello?" Lucy said once she picked up the phone. 

"Hi Lucy. It's Sergeant Michaels."

"Hello," Lucy said. She knew something must be wrong, the question was what it was.

"Well, I'm calling about Kevin. He was on a job and he got shot, in the stomach. He is in a coma right now. The doctors aren't able to get him out of it. You should come down here right away," Sergeant Michaels explained.

"O…Okay," Lucy said as she started to cry. She covered her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh." Then she hung up her phone and tears started to quickly fall down her face.

"Lucy, what's wrong? What happened?" Ruthie asked, worriedly.

"It's Kevin. He got shot. He is in a coma," Lucy said. "I have to get the hospital. Could you get the kids from mom's house? Bring them to the hospital in a little while."

"No, you're in no place to drive. I'll take you and I'll call mom on the way," Ruthie said. Then she and Lucy walked to Lucy's car and Ruthie drove to the hospital. On the way Ruthie called Annie and Eric who agreed to bring the kids to the hospital in a little while. All the way to the hospital Lucy cried. When they got there Lucy ran to the front desk. "Please…my husband…can you tell me what room he's in?" Lucy said, frantically.

"Can you tell me his name?" the lady said dully.

"Kevin…Kevin Kinkirk," Lucy said. The women looked on the computer and then she pointed Lucy to the room Kevin was in. Lucy ran in and immediately saw Kevin lying on the bed, motionless. "Oh my gosh, Kevin." Lucy said and then she sat down next to her husband. She kissed his hand and just sat there crying until Lucy came in. When Lucy saw Ruthie she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Luce," Ruthie said. "Your kids are here. Should I let them in?" Lucy nodded her head and Ruthie opened the door and went to get Lucy and Kevin's kids. She walked in carrying Caleb and with Tommy, Lizzy, Luke, and Noah following her. Once everyone was inside she left and shut the door.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Lizzy asked as she crawled into Lucy's lap.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine but I don't know," Lucy said and she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"How do you know that everything is going to be okay mommy?" Tommy asked.

"Well you remember that how I told you that Daddy's daddy (your grandpa) died when Daddy was only a little boy. Well, your Daddy's dad is a guardian angel, to all of us, especially to daddy. Your grandpa will always watch over us to make sure none of us get hurt or that something bad won't happen to us," Lucy explained. "Do you understand?" All five kids nodded their heads and Lucy continued, "That's how I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to happen to your daddy."

"Oh," Lizzy said. "Well, I'm glad that he's going to be okay."

"Me too," Tommy agreed with his sister. A couple of minutes later Lucy walked out of the room with her kids. When they got to the waiting room Lucy found that her whole family was sitting there.

"Lucy how is he?" Annie asked her daughter.

"Well, he's in a coma. They can't get him out of it. The doctors don't know what's going to happen," Lucy explained.

"I'm so sorry honey," Annie said and she hugged her daughter.

"How did you guys get a plane so fast?" Lucy asked Matt and Mary.

"Well, since I used to work for the airlines it was really easy. It also helped that Matt's a doctor and that he needed to get to Glen Oak to see a patient who was delivering septuplets," Mary explained.

"Really, how did that go?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wasn't really delivering septuplets. We just told the airlines that so that we could get a flight. It was just a little fib," Matt explained.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"Does anybody want something to eat?" Sarah asked. A few people called out the foods that they wanted and then Sarah said, "Luce, do you want something?"

"Nah."

"You should probably eat something," Matt said.

"I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry! You wouldn't be able to eat if your wife was lying in a hospital bed in a coma! I HAVE A RIGHT TO NOT EAT!" Lucy yelled and then she stormed off into Kevin's room.

Matt sat there stunned at the reaction Lucy had. "She's just upset honey," Sarah said and she rubbed his shoulder.

"I know," Matt said. "I was just surprised at her reaction."

* * *

While Lucy was sitting beside Kevin's bed a doctor came in and said, "hello are you Mrs. Kinkirk?" Lucy nodded her head and said, "it might help if you talk to him. That sometimes wakes the patients up faster. I should tell you that if Kevin doesn't come out of his coma in a couple of days, it will be up to you to decide if you want to take him off of life support." 

"Does that mean he will die?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," the doctor said briefly and then left the room.

"Well, the doctor said that if I talk to you, you might wake up. So I will. To tell you the truth, I feel a little weird talking to someone who doesn't talk back," Lucy said and her eyes welled up with tears. "But you know that I'd do anything for you. You just can't die. Not now. Before I went out with Ruthie today, I found out some great news. Guess what I'm pregnant again. We're going to have another baby, in a couple of months. That's why you can't die. This baby can't live without a father. He or she will never even know his or her father if you die." Immediately Kevin started to stir. He opened his eyes and Lucy exclaimed, "Oh my gosh. You're awake."

"Luce, I just had a really weird dream. I dreamt that you told me that you were pregnant again," Kevin explained.

"How did that dream make you feel?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I felt happy about it. I would love to have more kids," Kevin said.

"Well…Well," Lucy said. "You'd think I'd be better at this after having three pregnancies," Lucy thought to herself. "Well…I'm…I'm pregnant again. We're having another baby." After Lucy told Kevin her good news a big smile came across her face.

"Really great," Kevin said and Lucy bent down to kiss her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy said. Then Lucy kissed Kevin again. They called a doctor into the room and he checked out Kevin. After telling them that everything was fine and that Kevin would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days Lucy called her five kids in to the room.

"Daddy!" all the kids squealed when they saw their father.

"Hi kids," Kevin said. Then Lizzy crawled onto the bed and Tommy, Luke, and Noah followed suit. Caleb tried to get on the bed too but he couldn't so Lucy picked him up and put him on Kevin's lap.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," Luke said.

"Me too," Noah said.

"I think we all are," Lucy said.

"So kids what did you do today?" Kevin asked his children.

"We went to the park with grandma and grandpa," Lizzy said.

"Yeah and I played baseball with Sam and David. It was so much fun," Noah said.

"I played on the swings," Caleb said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Kevin said.

"It was," Luke said.

"I'm glad," Kevin said and he messed up his son's blonde hair. A couple of minutes later Lucy let her whole family into the room. Her family was so big that they all entered the room there was barely any space at all. They all talked to Kevin and told them how happy they were that he was okay, until a doctor came in and told them that everyone had to leave so that Kevin could get some sleep. Then everyone went back to the Camden house. Annie and Eric brought Tommy, Luke, Noah, Lizzy, and Caleb home with them so that Lucy could stay at the hospital with Kevin.

"I'm really happy that you are okay," Lucy said.

"Me too," Kevin said. Then Lucy took his hand and kissed it. "Come lie next to me. You look really tired." Lucy got into the bed next to Kevin and she put her head on his chest. A couple of seconds later Kevin could hear that Lucy's breathing had become even and he knew that she was asleep. Soon Kevin had also fallen asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to go and check on the kids upstairs," Annie said. She went upstairs and checked in the attic. When she walked in she saw that Grace and Lizzy were sleeping on one of the beds and Maggie and Tommy were asleep on the other. All the other kids were passed out on the floor, sleeping in sleeping bags and on blankets. There was no walking space at all. As Annie walked out of the room she couldn't help but think that having so many people in the house was a fire hazard but on the other hand she didn't care. Then she checked Sam and David's room and saw that they too had fallen asleep. All the adults were downstairs still but Mary and Carlos were going to be sleeping in Lucy and Mary's old room, Sarah and Matt would be sleeping in Simon's room, Ruthie was sleeping in the garage apartment and Peter was sleeping in the living room. The only people who were sleeping in their own beds were Sam and David and Kate, Simon, and Alex (who went home). But Annie was sure that they would be over tomorrow for breakfast. 

Annie went downstairs and she found her children in the living room talking about the events of that day. Annie joined in on their conversation and during the course of the night she found out a lot about what was going on in her childrens' lives. They were in the living room until about midnight when everyone retreated into their specific rooms and went to bed.


	3. New Pregnancies Always Bring New Changes

I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original people or places from the show. If I did then I wouldn't be writing them on So don't arrest me :)

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

New Pregnancies Always Bring New Changes

Sarah picked up Nolan out of the basinet that was sitting in the living room. She tried to stop his crying by rocking him but that didn't work so she sat down on the couch and started to feed him. She was in the middle of feeding him when the phone rang, Sarah didn't want to move because she was afraid that she would keep Nolan from going to sleep. She let the machine pick it up and when it did she could hear the familiar voice of her brother en-law's wife.

"Hey Matt and Sarah, its Kate. We're having the whole family over tomorrow to tell them some great news that Simon and I have. Simon and I agreed we would tell you guys and Mary and Carlos before we told everyone else because we're not telling you in person. So here it goes, Simon and I are having quadruplets. We're going to be having…" the message had stopped playing because Sarah picked up the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Kate!" Sarah exclaimed into the phone.

"Hi? Sarah?" Kate said.

"Yeah. That is some really great news. I am so happy for you. Congratulations!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Kate said and then a couple of seconds later Kate said, "Did I wake up you or one of your kids or did you just walk in the door?"

"No, I was feeding Nolan. I didn't want to move and keep him from falling asleep. I just let the machine pick it up. But, when I heard your message I had to talk to you," Sarah explained.

"Oh," Kate said.

"Kate, I'd talk longer but I have to go. I want to finish feeding Nolan and get him back to sleep before Zack wakes up."

"Okay," Kate said.

"Congratulations! Bye!"

"Thank you! Bye!" Then both Sarah and Kate hung up the phone. Sarah continued to feed her son. When he was done she re-buttoned her shirt and laid him in the bassinet that was sitting in the middle of the living room. A couple of seconds later Sarah heard Zack waking up in his crib and she went upstairs to get him.

* * *

"Dear God, please give my mommy another baby. I know that we have a pretty big family already but I want a sister. I don't like having so many boys and so little girls. So pleas God, give my mommy another baby, and make it a girl." As Lizzy prayed to God she knelt by her bed. When she was done she got into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

Lucy, who was standing outside Lizzy's door listened to everything that her daughter was saying. "Well, she is going to have her prayers answered. And sooner than she thinks." Lucy sighed and then she went into her and Kevin's room; where she found Kevin lying on the bed reading.

"Um...Kevin we need to talk," Lucy said as fear flowed through her body.

"Sure," Kevin said and he looked up from his book. Seeing that Lucy looked really worried about something he added, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, I went to the doctor the other day..."

* * *

"Daddy, what time is everybody coming over?" Alex asked Simon. 

"About five-thirty," Simon explained. Then Simon went into the bathroom to find his wife throwing up. Simon put some water on a wash cloth and then tied back her hair. "Are you okay?" Simon asked. "Do you still want to have company over tonight?"

"Yah, I'm fine," Faith said and she stood up and sat on the toilet. Simon handed her the wash cloth and then she said, "I think that I'm finally done throwing up. I've puking my brains out for the past three hours so I think I'm done."

"Okay," Simon said. "We're making spaghetti and meatballs tonight, right?"

"Yup," Faith said. "I'll go start making it."

"Why don't you go and take a nap? Billy and I will make dinner," Simon offered. He kissed his wife's cheek and then she went into her bedroom. Before she left the bathroom, she said, "thank you for everything. I love you."

* * *

"Kids, your father and I have something to tell you," Lucy said. All five kids were sitting in the living room staring up at Lucy and Kevin. 

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Well…we're having another baby. In a couple of months you guys are going to have another brother or sister," Kevin explained.

"Yes!" Lizzy yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. "My prayers answered. God listened. Now all he has to do is give me a little sister. I am so happy!" Then Lizzy hugged her parents. "Thank you!" Then all four boys came up and hugged their parents, all with big smiles on their faces.

"Yah! Brooder or sister," Caleb said and clapped his hands after Kevin picked him up.

"Yes, its very good," Kevin said and he kissed his son's cheek.

* * *

At five-thirty everything was ready and the whole family started to arrive. The kids went into the basement where they could play and the adults went into the living room. 

At six o'clock dinner was ready and everybody went into the dining room. The kids immediately sat at the table that was in the corner of the room, they knew where to sit because it was the same at every family party. The adults sat at the dining room table and then food immediately started to get served.

In the middle of dinner Faith and Simon both stood up. "We have something to tell you," Simon stated.

"We went to the doctor about a month ago. He gave us some great news," Kate beamed.

"We found out that Kate's having quadruplets. In a couple of months we are going to have four babies," Simon exclaimed.

"Then a couple of days ago we went to the doctor again. We wanted to find out the genders of the babies. We're having two boys and two girls!" Faith exclaimed.

"That's greats" and "Congratulations" were uttered from everyone's mouths as they hugged Simon and Faith.

"That's really amazing," Ruthie said once everyone sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm five months pregnant with quadruplets. I mean I was bigger than normal but I thought it was just because I was having twins. I didn't even question it. Well, I'm going to be getting much bigger than this," Kate said and she patted her stomach. Everybody talked all through dinner and then dessert was served.

"Kevin and I have something to tell you guys," Lucy said and she and Kevin stood up. "We…we're having another baby. I am three months pregnant."

"Lucy's pregnant with number six," Kevin added.

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wow! Our family is growing so fast. Mary is pregnant, Lucy is pregnant, Kate's pregnant and Sarah just had a baby. This is so great!" Annie exclaimed. Everybody finished dessert and then they went into the living room.

"Wait come here Caleb," Lucy said. Caleb turned around and Lucy could see that his face and hands were covered in chocolate ice cream. "Lets clean of your hands and face."

"No," Caleb yelled and he tried to run away. Lucy grabbed her youngest son and carried him over to the kitchen sink. She washed off Caleb's hands as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Lucy sat him on the counter and then used a wet paper towel to clean of his face and then she set him on the floor. Lucy made sure that he got downstairs alright and then she started to help Kate clean up from dinner.

"I don't know how you do it," Kate said. "You have five kids and one on the way. You work, take care of your kids, and you still find time to do the things that you like to do. You're like the perfect mother. I could never be like that."

"Kate, first of all I'm not the perfect mother, I loose my temper sometimes just like everyone else. Secondly you are a great mother to Alex and you're going to love the four new babies and that's what will make you a great mother. Those kids are going to have great lives."

"Luce, I'm scared. Having four newborns is going to be really hard. I don't think that I can do it.

"Kate, you can do it. You have to for those babies. God gave you them for a reason. I mean having twins in the house was hard in the beginning but Kevin and I got used to it and you'll get used to having quadruplets. Besides, Simon will be there to help and I'll even come over to help. I'm not going to tell you that it's not going to be overwhelming sometimes or that you're not going to be tired a lot. But I will tell you that you will have a great time with these kids. You'll love seeing these kids grow up together. Seeing how they grow together and apart will be like a miracle for you. You'll see their differences and similarities and that will make you smile, no matter what the circumstances. You have reason to be scared; I was petrified when I found out that I was having twins, but you shouldn't only think about the bad things that could happen. You have to think about the great things that will happen," Lucy explained.

"Thanks Lucy. That helped a lot," Kate said and the two of them hugged. A couple of seconds later Lizzy came up from the basement.

"I'm sick of so many boys!" Lizzy exclaimed and she threw her hands up in the air. Then Lizzy sat down at the table and let out and exasperated sigh. Lizzy and Kate turned around so that they were facing Lizzy and they both stifled a laugh.

"What are they doing to you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing. I'm just sick of them," Lizzy explained. A couple of seconds later Lizzy said, "Mommy is there a boy or a girl in your tummy?"

"I don't know," Lucy said. "I won't know until the baby is born."

"Oh," Lizzy said quickly. She thought for a second and then said, "Well, then how do Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon know that they are having two girls and two boys?"

"Well, if daddy and I want we can have the doctor take a picture of the baby. Then the doctor can tell us if we're having a girl or a boy," Lucy explained.

"Oh," Lizzy said. Then she got up from the table and skipped into the living room.

"I hope that, for Lizzy's sake I'm having a girl," Lucy said. "She doesn't like having so many brothers. The other night I heard her praying that God would give me a baby and that he make sure it was a girl."

"Aw that is so cute," Kate said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "That's Lizzy for you she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She reminds me very much of Simon. When my mom was pregnant with the twins Simon prayed for weeks that the twins would be boys. He was very happy when they were."

"I see that you're talking about me," Simon said, startling both women.

"That we are," Lucy said.

"You were such a cute little kids," Kate mocked her husband and she pinched his cheek.

"Oh, but you knew that already," Simon said. "I was wondering where you guys were."

"Oh we were just talking and cleaning up from dinner," Kate explained."

"Ah, talking, the favorite past time of women," Simon joked. "Why don't you guys go into the living room? I'll finish cleaning up from dinner."

"Well, we just finished," Lucy said. "So why don't we all go into the living room." They all left the kitchen and went into the living room were everybody was talking and having a good time.

* * *

At about nine-thirty everybody went home. Kate put Alex to bed and then she went into the kitchen. She found Simon sitting at the table and she sat next to him. "We need to talk," Kate declared after she sat down. 

"Okay, what's up?" Simon asked.

"Well this house is too small. We only have three bed rooms and we'll never be able to fit four cribs into any of them. I was thinking that we could move to a bigger house, maybe one in Glen Oak," Kate explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," Simon said. "We have to move really soon though. It's either that or we could move after the babies are born."

"No, we should move before they're born. It's going to be way too hard to move with four babies. How about we start looking for houses tomorrow? The doctor said that I will be going on bed rest in my sixth month and I'm already almost four months along so we have to move really soon," Kate said.

"Okay," Simon said. "So do we want to put all the knew babies in the same room? Or do we want to put the girls together and the boys together?"

"I don't know. I guess that's something to think about," Kate said. Then Simon stood up and turned on the music. He lowered the volume so he wouldn't wake up Alex.

"May I have this dance?" Simon asked with his hand out in front of him.

"Yes you may," Kate said and she took her husband's hand. She stood and Kate and Simon danced in the middle of the kitchen as the moon light poured in from the window, Kate's growing belly making them a little farther apart then usual.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please Review! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Surprise!

**-I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original people or places. **

**-Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Four

Surprise!

"How about Marie?" Kate said as a suggestion for a name for one of her daughters, as she put a plate in the cabinet.

"No way!" Simon exclaimed.

"What it was just a suggestion," Kate said.

"That's is a suggestion that we will never make again," Simon said.

"Okay," Kate said. "I think we should sit down and make a list."

"Okay, but first I need to talk to you about something," Simon said, which got his wife's attention.

"What is it honey?" Kate said and Simon grabbed his wife's hands.

"This whole week I have been trying to find the money that we need in order to sell this house and move into a bigger one. It's just not in our budget to do that right now. We can't move. Not now at least," Simon explained to his wife.

"But we don't have enough room in this house for all of us and four more babies. We don't have enough room in any of our rooms for four cribs. What are we going to do?" Kate said as tears started to flood down her face.

Simon wiped the tears from Kate's face and then said, "I don't know Kate, but I'm sure that we'll figure out something. For now we can put two cribs in the nursery and then two kids can sleep in each crib. But I promise Kate we can do this because we love each other, you just have to have faith." Simon pulled his wife into a hug and then kissed the crown of her head. "I love you."

"I loghe yuoiug toafu," Kate said but it was inaudible to Simon because her words were muffled by her sobs and the fact that she had her face in Simon's chest.

"What?" Simon said and he laughed a little.

"I said, I love you," Kate said and she kissed her husband.

"Come on. Let's go pick out some names for our babies," Simon said and he grabbed his wife's hand they sat on the couch. Simon got a pad of paper, pen, and a baby name book and then they picked out names for their four new babies.

* * *

As Eric looked around his living room he was surprised at the number of gifts it contained. There were two white cribs, two light brown cribs, four cradles, four high chairs, four carseats, two toy boxes (that matched each set of cribs), two dressers and two changing tables, some toys, and some boxes that were wrapped that Eric guessed contained cloths, and other things that someone would need for four new babies. He went into the kitchen where he found his wife. Annie was making some lunch that would be eaten by everybody who came for Kate's baby shower. 

"When are Simon and Kate getting here?" Eric asked.

"I told them to come at about twelve o'clock. All the other guests should be here by then," Annie explained. Just then the doorbell rang and Annie and Eric ran to the door. They answered it and found Lucy standing on the outside of the door, with a couple of presents in her hand. She greeted her parents and then put her presents in the living room. Then Lucy joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Kevin is at the house with the kids if you and Sam and David want to go there," Lucy said to Eric. "I think Peter and Simon and Eric are also going to be there."

"Okay," Eric said. He and Sam and David got their jackets on, said good-bye and then left the house. Ten minutes later Ruthie, Julie (Eric's sister). And some friends had arrived. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when the doorbell rang.

"I think that's Kate. Get ready to yell surprise," Annie said. She went to the door and once she opened it everyone yelled surprise. The only problem was that it wasn't Kate at the door. "You're not Kate…but it's really great to see you," Annie stepped away from the door so that Sarah and Mary could come into the house. "Where's the rest of your families?"

"They're at Lucy's house," Sarah explained. Both Mary and Sarah added their gifts to the pile and then they sat down with the rest of the guests. At about ten after twelve Kate and Simon knocked on the door.

Annie opened the door and everybody yelled, "Surprise!"

Kate with tears in her eyes said, "What are you trying to do? Make me go into labor early?" Everybody laughed at what Kate had said and then she said, "Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate everything you guys have done." A couple of minutes later Simon left with Alex to go to Lucy's house. All the women played a whole bunch of baby shower games while eating some delicious appetizers that were made by Annie. Then everyone gathered in the living room for lunch.

* * *

"Do you want to bring the kids to the park? They can burn some energy, without breaking anything in the house," Kevin suggested. Everyone agreed and so Kevin went into the playroom. There he found Sam, David, Zack, Maggie, Lizzy Rebecca, Tommy, Caleb, and Alex. 

"Guys, go and get your jackets on. We're going to go to the park," Kevin said. all the kids put the toys they were playing with on the floor and then ran from the room. "What, Maggie do you know where the rest of your cousins are?"

"I think they went upstairs," Maggie responded and then she ran to the her father who was holding her jacket. Kevin went upstairs and into Noah, and Luke's room. He found Charlie, Connor, Grace, Luke, and Noah. He told them the same thing he told the littler kids and they all went downstairs.

"Wait, Noah why weren't you playing downstairs with the little kids?" Kevin asked.

"Because, they are little and boring," Noah explained.

"Oh," Kevin said and he picked up his son and brought him downstairs. Each of fathers and Peter were putting the smaller children in strollers and then they walked to the park.

"It's great how well the kids get along," Carlos commented.

"Yeah, it is," Matt said. "They're more like friends than family."

"It's too bad that they don't see each other that often," Kevin said.

"Well, I bet that in a couple of years we will all be living in Glen Oak or in a town that's really near it," Simon said.

"Yeah," Matt said. "And Peter, will be married to Ruthie and they'll have some kids." As he said this he patted Peter's back and then said, "once Sam and David get married and start to have kids, our family is going to be so big."

"Yeah that's true, but it's kinda hard to think of Sam and David getting married and having kids," Carlos said. "They are still so young." Just then Grace ran up to where her father, uncles, and grandfather were sitting. Her face tear-stained and her cheeks pink from running around in the cold.

"What's the matter Gracie?" Matt asked his daughter.

"I hurt my elbow," Grace said as tears flooded down her face and she lifted her arm so that everyone could see her bleeding cut.

"Come here," Matt said and Grace came towards him. Matt picked her up and placed her on his lap. He took out a napkin and wiped the blood way. "We'll clean it up when we get home. Okay?"

"But daddy, it still hurts," Grace said.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Matt asked. Grace nodded and Matt kissed his only daughter's elbow. Then he wiped away her tears and said, "That better?"

"Yes daddy," Grace said. Then she hopped off Matt's lap and ran back to where the kids were playing.

* * *

"Present time!" Annie announced once everyone gathered back in the living room. "Now, all the bigger gifts like the cribs, car seats, etc. were paid for by everyone. Everything else is from each individual person," Annie explained to Kate. 

"Okay," Kate said. She opened the large pile of presents that were next to the couch first. She got a lot of clothes, toys, bottles, pacifiers and everything else that you would need for a baby. Then she got up and looked at the other things that weren't wrapped. She found the gifts that were from everyone who was at the party. "Thank you guys so much!" Kate exclaimed. "I love it all and the babies appreciate it too. Thank you!" She went around to everyone and said thank you to them as tears spilled from her eyes. "I hate these stupid pregnancy hormones! I feel like I'm crying all the time!" Everyone laughed at what Kate had said and the people who had children remembered back to their pregnancy days.

"So did you and Simon pick a theme for the nursery yet?" Lucy asked Kate.

"Well, Simon and I were planning on moving to a bigger house but that doesn't seem possible right now. We had already picked themes for the boys' room and the girls' room but I don't think we'll be using both. We picked a barnyard theme for the boys' room. It has a lot of light blues, light greens, and light yellows in it. And for the girls' room we picked flower theme that hadwhitedaisies and is light blue. It's really cute," Kate beamed. She loved talking about the new babies and couldn't wait for them to be born. "We're going to be using the barnyard theme its not too girly or too boyish. You know."

"That's cute," Julie said.

"What color are you painting the room?" Annie asked.

"Simon and I already painted the nursery a light blue," Kate explained.

"It must be so exciting to be pregnant with quadruplets. I couldn't even imagine it," Mary thought out loud.

"Yeah it is and it's also really scary," Kate said. "I just hope I stay pregnant till at least my eighth month. This way the babies are healthy enough to go home pretty soon after they're born."

"Yeah I know that feeling," Lucy said. "Luckily the Noah and Luke were born only a week early."

A couple of seconds later Annie asked, "did you pick out names for the kids yet?"

"Well, yes. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell anyone yet but Simon didn't say I shouldn't so I guess its fine. Besides I'm dieing to tell someone," Faith said quickly. She waited a couple of seconds and then said, "We picked Hannah Meghan and Emma Noelle for the girls." Everyone told Kate that they loved the names and then Kate continued, "and we picked Andrew Eric and Kenneth Adam for the boys."

"Oh you're naming Andrew after Eric. Eric's going to love that!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yes but don't tell him. If you tell Dad the baby's names tell them say Andrew's middle name is…Joseph," Kate said pausing to think of a name.

"Okay," Annie responded. Everyone talked to each other for a little while until the guests started to leave.

* * *

"Do you think we're allowed to go back to the house yet?" Eric asked. 

"Yeah, I think so," Simon said.

"Your mother told me to ask you guys over for dinner," Eric said to the men who were crowding in the living room. Everyone told Eric they could go. Then they rounded up the kids and helped them to get their jackets on. A couple of minutes later everyone piled into Simon, Matt, Eric, Peter and Carlos's cars. Kevin didn't want to bring another car to Annie and Eric's house because Lucy already had one there.

* * *

When all the men got to the house they found their wives and girlfriend in the living room. Noah, Luke, Lizzy, Grace, Zack, Charlie, Conner, Maggie, Rebecca, Alex, Sam and David all ran into the back yard to play while all the adults took their seats in the living room. Matt put the car seat carrier that held a sleeping Nolan in the corner of the room and joined his wife on the couch. 

"The worst was being on bed rest when I had the twins. I hated not being able to move around. I gave Kevin such a hard time for those last two months. I'm surprised Kevin still wanted kids after that experience," Lucy said and everyone laughed a little.

"Come on you couldn't have been that bad," Kate, who wasn't dating Simon when Lucy was pregnant with Luke, and Noah, said.

"Yes she was," all the Camdens in the room exclaimed.

"I remember going over to the house when Lucy was on bed rest. Lucy would yell at Kevin all night because she had been sleeping all day.

"Yeah and Lucy would be yelling almost all day when I was at home. It was horrible," Kevin explained.

"I'm sorry about that honey," Lucy said and she kissed her husband's cheek.

"When I was pregnant with Maggie I was so sick," Mary said. "I had morning sickness through the whole pregnancy. I was almost always feeling sick.It was horrible."

"Yeah, that was," Carlos agreed with his wife. "I couldn't do anything for you. I felt helpless."

"Yeah. I was like that when I was pregnant with Simon. It was one of the worst feelings I've ever had," Annie explained. Everyone talked for a little while longer until Annie ordered pizza.

"Mommy look what happened," Grace said to Sarah and she showed her mother her hurt elbow. Now it had a band-aid on it, that Matt had put on when they got back to Lucy and Kevin's house.

"Oh no! How did you get that?" Sarah asked enthusiastically.

"I fell but its all better now. Daddy kissed it," Grace said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm glad," Sarah said and Grace ran out of the living room. Just then Nolan started to cry in his carrier. "I think its time for Nolan's dinner. Can I feed him in one of the bedrooms upstairs?" Sarah asked Eric. Eric nodded his head yes and Sarah went upstairs with her youngest son and a blanket. She decided to feed Nolan in Sam and David's old room (they now slept in the attic). She sat on the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and unbuttoned her shirt. She fed Nolan and then re-buttoned her shirt. When she looked up she saw her husband standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi honey," Sarah said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A couple of minutes," Matt explained. "I didn't want to disturb you or our son." Matt took Nolan from his wife and then kissed her. "I love you," Matt told his wife."

"I love you too," Sarah said and she gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think that the pizza is here," Matt said and he and his wife walked hand-in-hand downstairs. When they got there they joined the rest of the family in the dining room. They took their seats and Eric said grace.

"Dear God bless our growing family. Keep us sage and healthy. And God, please let all of us know of the love that surrounds us all. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated and then they all started eating.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**-Please review!**


	5. New Editions

**I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places.**

**-I hope you like it!

* * *

**

Chapter Five

New Editions

"Mommy, what's this?" Lizzy asked as she entered the living room.

"That is your baby book," Lucy explained. "Come sit and I'll show it to you." Lizzy sat on mother's lap and a couple of seconds later Noah and Luke came in holding their baby books. "Come here you guys we can look at your baby books too." Luke and Noah sat on either side of Lucy and then Lucy said, "where are your other brothers?"

"They fell asleep in their room," Luke said.

"Okay," Lucy said. "First we'll look at Lizzy's book and then we'll look at Noah's and then we'll look at Luke's." They kids nodded their heads and then Lucy opened up the book. The first picture was one of Lizzy lying inthe nursery at the hospital. The picture was taken only a couple of hours after she was born. They continued to look at the book until Lizzy asked, "what is that a picture of?" The picture was of Lizzy sitting next to Tommy, Noah, and Luke and she was wearing a disgusted look on her face.

"Well this picture was taken right after daddy told you that you had another brother. You were absolutely horrified at the thought of having four brothers," Lucy explained.

"Well, hopefully that won't happen again," Lizzy said. They all continued to look at Lizzy's baby book and when they were finished with that they looked at Noah's and then Luke's. Then all three kids ran from the room and left Lucy sitting on the couch by herself. She decided to look through Tommy's book, she couldn't look through Caleb's because it was not yet filled. As she looked through the pages that were filled with pictures and other things from when her son was between the ages of two hours till about three she couldn't help but think that her children were going so fast. She came to a picture that was taken by her father. It was of her holding Thomas in the hospital, Kevin was standing next to her smiling. Looking back Lucy couldn't believe that was she was squared of having only one baby. She was actually scared she wouldn't be able to take care of only one baby. As she looked through the rest of the pages she found pictures of Halloweens, one very cute was one when Lizzy was dressed up as Little Bo Peep and Luke, Noah and Tommy were all dressed up as sheep, Christmases and many birthdays. She also found pictures of Tommy's first step, first meal with real food, and first day at school. There were other pictures of just family parties and days at the park. It just amazed Lucy to realize that her son was now four years old. Soon he'd be in first grade, then junior high school, then he'll be dating, and in high school, then he'll be in college, then her son would be getting married and forgetting about his family. This started to freak out Lucy and she said in her head, "Luce, pull yourself together. Your son is four he's not leaving you any time soon." As she continued to look through the pictures Kevin came in from work and sat down next to her.

"Wow, he's gotten so big," Kevin commented. "I can't believe Tommy's alreadyfive. I'm surprised he made it this far. He gets hurt so much; he's always been like that ever since he could walk."

"Yeah that's true," Lucy said and she looked at the pictures and sure enough in almost every one Thomas had cuts and bruises all over his legs and arms. "You know soon all our children will have left us and we'll be all alone in this house for the first time in a very long time," Lucy commented.

"Well, I wouldn't say that that's going to happen any time soon," Kevin said. "I think we still have some good years left. And besides this little baby is not even born yet." As Kevin said this he placed his hand on his wife's growing belly.

"Where are all the kids?" Kevin asked as he stood up off the couch.

"Tommy and Caleb fell asleep in their rooms when they were playing and I'm sure Noah, Luke and Lizzy are in the play room playing or they are upstairs or maybe both," Lucy explained.

"We're going over to your mom's for Thanksgiving on Thursday, right?" Kevin asked. Lucy nodded her head and then Kevin said, "do you know who's going to be there?"

"I'm pretty sure anyone who is in driving distance is coming. I talked to Carlos they can't come because Mary is three weeks late and they don't want her to go into labor while they are in Glen Oak and Matt and Sarah can't take more time off of work after coming in for Kate's baby shower," Lucy explained.

"Oh," Kevin said. "Mary's three weeks late? How is she doing?"

"Not great. She thinks that she is going to be pregnant for ever. She's just about ready to kill Carlos and anyone who crosses her path and it doesn't help that everyone keeps telling her that she will go into labor soon. She's basically going crazy and is probably pulling her hair out as we speak," Lucy explained.

"Well, it's a good thing that you were never that late," Kevin said, jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny," Lucy said sarcastically and then she walked from the room.

* * *

"Honey, what are you doing?" Carlos asked his wife. Mary was in the living room doing jumping jacks.

"I'm doing jumping jacks. Doctors say that exercising may help you to go into labor," Mary said as she continued to jump up and down. (a/n I don't know if that's true)

"Honey, calm down your going to hurt yourself or the baby," Carlos said as he tried to get his wife to sit on the couch. He of course did not succeed but his wife did stop. She turned towards him with an angry face.

"Excuse, but please do not tell me to stop trying to go into labor! All you have to do is the fun part, I have to be pregnant for nine months and three weeks and you will never now how that feels! So don't tell me to stop. I'm sick of being pregnant!" Mary cried.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault your three weeks later than your due date," Carlos said, trying to stick up for himself.

"No but it is your fault I'm pregnant," Mary said and she stormed from the living room.

"Has your mother been like this all day?" Carlos asked Connor after he came into the living room.

"Well, I was at school most of the day but she's been like this since we got home," Connor explained. "We all have been trying to steer clear of her. There's no other way to keep her from yelling at you. But she is definitely being the worst to you over everyone else. "

"Yes of course I'm the one who got her pregnant," Carlos said and he left the room to go to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Daddy," Rebecca screeched and Carlos turned around.

He found his youngest daughter standing about twelve feet away with a big smile on her face. He opened his arms and she ran into them and gave him a big hug. "How's my Becca?"

"Good," Rebecca responded. "Why is mommy so mad?"

"Because she wants your new brother or sister to be born. She's pregnant three weeks longer than she's supposed to be and that makes her angry," Carlos tried to explain to his daughter the best that he could.

"Oh," Rebecca said. Then Carlos set her on the floor and he continued to make dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Mary was calling her sister en-law Sarah. "Hey Sarah it's me Mary."

"Hey Mary," Sarah said enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I've seen better days," Mary said. "I'm going to be pregnant forever!" Mary exclaimed. "This baby is never coming out! Its going to live in me forever and ever."

"Mary, you know that's not true but I do know how you feel. I was four weeks late with Grace. Most parents are early with their first born, of course I had to be different and I was late," Sarah explained. "I'm sure you'll go into labor sooner or later. This baby just isn't ready to come out yet. Besides if you don't go into labor in about five weeks you can take medicine to make you go into labor but I'm sure this baby will be born before that."

"I can only hope," Mary said. "I think I'm scaring my kids. They have been trying to stay away from me whenever they can. Oh well, they'll get over it."

"I'm sure your not scaring them," Sarah said. "They probably just don't want to get yelled at. I was the same way, I took all my anger out on Matt though, I didn't have any kids then."

"Yeah, I really haven't been yelling at the kids just Carlos," Mary explained.

* * *

Ruthie was teaching her first grade class the "at family." She was standing in front of the room writing things on the blackboard. She looked at the clock and then realized that it was time for lunch. She took them all downstairs to the cafeteria and then returned to her classroom. She sat at her desk and ate her lunch which consisted of a sandwich, bottle of soda, and an apple. She was in the middle of eating when Peter knocked on her door. Peter, who teaches third grade, had a room that was three doors from Ruthie's room.

"Hey hon," Peter said and he kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey," Ruthie said. "What's up?"

"I just came down to see you," Peter said. "How is your class today

"They're good. I'm teaching them the "at family." They seem pretty interested in it. I guess," Ruthie said. "How about you?"

"I'm teaching my class long division. You know how kids love long division," Peter said sarcastically. Peter and Ruthie sat and talked for a while until lunch was over. Then they got their classes from the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

* * *

At about one-thirty Ruthie was in front of the room teaching when Peter entered the room wearing a suit and tie (not his usual school attire). "What…What are you doing?" Ruthie started to say.

Then Peter came closer so that he was about two feet from his girlfriend. He said, "Ruthie Camden, I love you with all my heart. You were my first love and I want you to be my last." He got down on one knee and said, "Ruthie Camden will you marry me?" Then Peter opened the small box that held the ring and showed it to Ruthie. Tears were flooding down Ruthie's face and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes…Yes Peter Petrowski I will marry you," Ruthie said and she kissed her fiancé, forgetting that her class was right in front of her. They all clapped and some whistled and that brought Ruthie back to reality. "Who's watching your class?"

"I got a sub," Peter said. "There's one here for you too. I want to take you out for lunch, even though you already ate."

"That's fine. I didn't eat a lot anyway," Ruthie said. She quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper some work for the sub. Then she grabbed her books and walked out of the room with Peter. "I love you!" Ruthie exclaimed and she kissed Peter, more passionately now that they weren't in front of the class.

"I love you too," Peter said. Then all the teachers who were in the rooms that were near Ruthie and Peter's and were Ruthie and Peter's friends came out. "Congratulations!" they all yelled and some even hugged the both of them.

"They all knew didn't they?" Ruthie said and they both walked to Peter's car.

"Yeah, I told everyone this morning. You were the only one who didn't know," Peter said.

"Well you really surprised me," Ruthie said. "You must have really thought about this."

"Yeah, I was a nervous wreck all morning. I even told my class that I was going to ask you to marry me," Peter explained. When they got to Peter's car they both hopped in. They drove to a restaurant where they could eat lunch, both overjoyed at the new step that they would be taking in their lives.

"We'll tell everyone about our engagement tomorrow at Thanksgiving, okay?" Ruthie said to her fiancé.

"Okay," Peter said.

"I love saying it. You're my fiancé. It's so great. I can't wait till we get married," Ruthie said.

"I know neither can I," Peter said.

* * *

"Do you want any help?" Sam asked his mother.

"Sure," Annie said. "You can peal these potatoes." She gave her son about fifteen potatoes and then she went back to stirring something on the stove.

"Do you know who's coming tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do. Lucy, Kevin, Tommy, Luke, Noah, Lizzy, Caleb, Simon, Kate, Alex, Ruthie, Peter, and all of us will all be at the house," Annie explained.

"Have you talked to Mary?" Sam asked his mother.

"No, not since last weekend. Why what's going on?" Annie asked.

"She's just going a little crazy. I talked to Carlos and she keeps yelling at him. She's blaming him for the baby being three weeks late. I just hope, that for Carlos's sake, she goes into labor soon," Sam said.

"Yeah, me too," Annie said.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were both helping their kids to get ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Kevin was in Tommy and Caleb's room and Lucy was in Lizzy, Luke and Noah's. Kevin helped Tommy to put on the red sweater and khaki pants that Lucy had set out for him. Then he dressed Caleb in the blue sweater and khaki pants that his wife had also set out. Both sweaters were the same but different colors and Kevin was pretty sure that Lizzy, Luke, and Noah also had sweaters that were the same in different colors.

In Lizzy's room Lucy was helping her only daughter to get dressed. She helped Lizzy to get dressed in her pink sweater and khaki skirt. Then she gave her a pair of white tights and Lizzy put them on. She took out a pair of black Mary-Jane's and Lizzy put those on too. Then Lucy went into Noah and Luke's room helped them to put on their khaki pants, green and yellow sweaters (green for Luke and yellow for Noah), socks and shoes. Then she brought them downstairs where she found Kevin in the kitchen.

"Luke, Noah, and Lizzy don't go outside and don't play any games that will get you dirty," Lucy told her children.

"Aw, that's no fun," Luke complained.

"It's not supposed to be fun," Lucy said and her children ran into the playroom. Then she turned to Kevin. "Where are Tommy and Caleb?"

"They are in the playroom. I told them not to get dirty. Don't worry," Kevin said and he moved closer to his wife. Then he kissed her.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"Because I love you," Kevin said quickly.

"Oh well then I love you too," Lucy said and she kissed her husband again. "Come on we have to go." Lucy walked over to the playroom and said, "come on kids. Time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's." All the kids put the toys they were playing with down and then they ran to the door and got their jackets on. Everyone loaded into the car and Kevin drove to Annie and Eric's.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Annie ran to answer it. When she opened the door she found Peter and Ruthie. "Come on in guys." Annie led them both into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Lucy asked Ruthie and Peter.

"Oh, you know. We've just been doing the same thing we always have," Ruthie lied.

"That's good," Lucy responded. Everyone talked for a little while until Ruthie and Peter both stood up.

"Um…Peter and I have something to tell everybody," Ruthie said, which got everyone's attention. She and Peter stood up and then Ruthie said, "Yesterday, Ruthie asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married in a couple of months."

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled.

"I can't believe my youngest daughter is getting married!" Annie exclaimed. Then she hugged Ruthie and Peter. "But I am glad that it's to you," Annie said to Peter.

"So how did Peter ask you?" Kate asked. Ruthie and Peter told the story of how Peter asked Ruthie to marry him. And when they were done everyone said, "aw that is so romantic!"

* * *

"Carlos! Carlos it's time!" Mary explained. She, Carlos and the kids were over at Matt and Sarah's for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Can you watch the kids?" Carlos asked Matt and Sarah. They nodded yes and Carlos helped Mary out to the car.

"Good luck!" Matt and Sarah yelled after them and Mary and Carlos got into the car.

On the way to the hospital Mary said, "I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you. I had no right to treat you like that."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to say that your sorry, I understand," Carlos said. A couple of minutes late they pulled up to hospital. Carlos parked the car and then they both got out. They checked in and then a nurse took them into a room.

* * *

"That was just Matt," Annie announced. "Mary just went into labor. Mary and Carlos were over Matt and Sarah's house when it happened. Come on Eric, we have to fly to New York." Eric called the airport and booked a flight. Then both Annie and Eric quickly packed and then they were ready to go. "You guys are okay with eating with out us here, right?"

"Yes," everyone responded. Then Annie and Eric rushed out the door and got into their car.

* * *

"Well, Mary you should be ready to have the baby in about forty-five minutes," the doctor, Doctor Stephenson said.

"Okay," Mary said. Then the doctor left the room and Mary and Carlos were by themselves.

"I'm going to go and tell everyone what's going on," Carlos said and he left the room. He went into the waiting room and found his parents, Mary's parents, Matt, Sarah, Grace, Zack, Nolan, Charlie, Connor, Maggie, and Rebecca.

"The doctor said that she should have the baby in about forty-five minutes," Carlos explained.

"That's great," Annie said.

"Now I better get back to my wife. The next time I see you will probably be after the baby is born," Carlos said and he went back into the room where Mary was.

* * *

About a half-an-hour later the doctor said, "alright Mary, one last push!"

"Ugh!" Mary yelled and then a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a…"

Carlos ran from the hospital room with a huge smile on his face. "The baby is here!" he yelled.

"That's great!" Annie yelled. Then she and everybody else hugged Carlos. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Annie asked anxiously.

"It's a boy!" Carlos said. "I now have three sons! You guys can come in and see Mary and the baby."

Everybody followed Carlos into the hospital room. They found Mary lying on the hospital bed holding a small "bundle of joy." "Aw, he's adorable," everyone cooed.

"He's seven pounds five ounces and twenty-one inches," Mary explained.

"What are you guys naming him?" Eric asked.

"We decided to name him Jacob Andrew. Jake for short," Mary explained.

"That's so cute," Sarah said. "Jacob Andrew Rivera."

"Here you guys can hold him," Mary said and she handed him to Annie.

"He looks just like you Mary," Annie said. Everyone took turns holding Jake and then they gave him back to Mary. They called Annie and Eric's house and everybody got on the phone, Eric lit a candle and then everybody sang,

"Who can turn the world on with their smile?

Who can take a nothing day and make it all worth while?

Well, it's you boy and you should know it.

With every glance and every little moment you show it.

Love is all around no need to waste it.

You can have the town, why don't you take it.

You're gonna make it after all.

You're gonna make it after all."

"So I heard about Ruthie's great news," Mary said when they were done.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that she's getting married. I hate to say it but I still think of her as the little kid she used to be," Matt said.

"Yeah me too, but I guess we can't do that anymore," Mary said. "Well, I'm happy for her. Peter will make a really great husband and father."

"Yeah, I think so too," Sarah said. Then Matt, Sarah, their kids, Annie, Eric, and Carlos's parents left the room and the Rivera family was left in the room.

"So how do you like your brother?" Carlos asked.

"He's cool," Charlie and Connor said.

"Yeah he is and he's cute," Maggie said.

"Cute," Rebecca chimed in.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys all approve," Carlos said. The family talked for a little while until Matt and Sarah took the kids home. Jake fell asleep and then Carlos laid him in the bassinet that was in the room. Then both Mary and Carlos fell asleep from their very exhausting day.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	6. Nothing Can Bring Us Down

**Once again, I don't own 7th Heaven or the original people or places.**

**-Please read and review! I love reviews!**

**-I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Nothing Can Bring Us Down

Mary paced her room as she held a screaming Jake. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was very pale. Most people would think that Mary was sick, but really, she was just really tired. She had gotten about nine hours of sleep in the last three days. Jake cried a lot and didn't sleep much during the night. While he was sleeping during the day Mary had to clean and take cared of the kids. Even though Carlos was a big help, one person couldn't do everything.

* * *

"That baby is too loud," Maggie said to her father. Carlos was in the kitchen with Charlie, Connor, Maggie, and Rebecca.

"Yeah, she's right. I don't remember Maggie, Connor or Rebecca ever crying that much. It's driving me crazy. I love him but he cries almost all day and night," Charlie said.

"First of all you can't remember Connor crying as much as Jake because you were still a baby," Carlos began but Connor cut him off saying, "well did I?"

"Actually no," Carlos said. "But Charlie did. He was always crying when he was a baby, maybe even more than Jake." Carlos served the kids breakfast and then drove them all to school. When he returned he found Mary asleep on the couch with Jake in the bassinet that was in the living room. He kissed his wife's forehead and then he kissed his newest son's cheek and then left the room.

* * *

"How is Mary doing?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"Well she's okay. She said that Jake cries a lot, more than any of the other kids (except Charlie of course) and she's having a lot of trouble. It wasn't as bad with Charlie because she didn't have to worry about keeping the kids up all night but now she does," Lucy explained.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Kevin said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Simon and Kate. Kate went on bed rest the other day and is probably really bored. I definitely know how that feels," Lucy said. "You have to pick up the kids from school in about an hour. Caleb is taking a nap; he should be up in about fifteen minutes. Have fun!" Lucy said. She kissed her husband's cheek and then ran out the door. She got into her car, turned it on and then pulled out of the drive way. When she got there Lucy walked up to the house and knocked on Simon and Kate's door. Simon answered and when he saw her a big smile came across his face.

"I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea," Simon said. He ushered Lucy into the house and into the living room where Kate was. She looked annoyed and when she saw Lucy she too smiled.

"Great! Now I have something to do," Kate said. "Sit down." Lucy sat down on the couch next to her sister en-law and they immediately started to "chat." "Simon offered to do Christmas at our house this year. This way it will be easier on me. I won't have to leave the house or anything. Personally, I want to leave the house. I'm sick of sitting all the time. I've been sitting for a couple of days and I already hate it, I don't know how I'm going to last for another month or two, but anything for the babies. You know," Kate said.

"Yeah, I don't know how I lasted for two months on bed rest but I got used to it. You will too. I promise," Lucy said. "Besides by the beginning of my eight month I was so large it was actually hard to move," Lucy joked.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just can't believe that Christmas is in two weeks," Kate said. "It feels like this year went by so fast. I can't believe it."

"Yeah me too," Lucy said. "I can't believe how fast everyone is growing up. It amazes me that Lizzy, Luke, and Noah are going to be seven. It's seems like just yesterday that they were born."

"Yeah. I can't believe Alex is going to be is going to be five. I'll never forget feeding him and holding him as he screamed and cried at night," Kate said. "Time goes by so fast."

"Yeah that's true," Lucy agreed.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lizzy cried when she saw her dad standing outside the car.

"Hi honey," Kevin said as he picked up his daughter. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're coming. I don't really know what they are doing," Lizzy explained to her father.

"Okay," Kevin said even though what his daughter was telling him really was not much help.

"Where's mommy?" Lizzy asked.

"She's at your Uncle Simon and Aunt Kate's house," Kevin explained. A couple of seconds later Tommy, Luke, and Noah came running over. Everybody got into the car and Kevin said, "who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" all the kids yelled as they raised their hands.

"I thought so," Kevin said to himself. Then he started to drive to the Dairy Shack. He brought the kids inside and he sat them down at the table. Then he went up to the counter and said, "I'd like two chocolate ice creams, two vanilla ice creams, one mint chocolate chip ice cream, and one banana split."

"Okay," the guy behind the counter said. Then he left to get the ice cream. A couple of seconds later he returned and gave him all the orders. Kevin took them and sat down at the table where his kids were. He gave them each their ice creams and took his banana split and everyone started to eat.

* * *

"Luce…Luce come here!" Kate cried frantically from the living room. Lucy who was in the kitchen came running into the room.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"I think I'm having contractions!" Kate said. "I'm having these really bad pains! They are getting worse!"

"Yeah that would be a contraction," Lucy said. "We have to get you to the hospital. Where did Simon go?"

"I don't know. I told him to go out for a little while. He probably went to the promenade after he picked up Alex from school," Kate said as she winced in pain.

"Alright. I'll call him on our way to the hospital." Lucy helped Kate to get into the car and then they started to drive to the hospital. Unfortunately Simon did not pick up his phone when Lucy called him about ten times. They immediately were taken in when they got to the hospital.

"Hi Kate," her doctor, Dr. Stephens said when she walked into the room. "I see that you've got yourself into a little trouble. You're having contractions and probably will go into labor if we don't stop them. It's definitely way too early for you to have these babies. We have to run some tests. Can you please leave?" Dr. Stephens said to Lucy and she left the room.

Lucy went into the hall and called Kevin.

"Hello?" Kevin said when he answered his phone.

"Hi Kev, it's Lucy. I'm at the hospital with Kate. She's having contractions and they have to do something to stop them," Lucy explained.

"Okay. Do you want me to come down there?"

"No. I want you to drop the kids off at my parents' house. Then go out and look for Simon. I can't get in touch with him. He's not answering his phone."

"Okay. I'll get right on it," Kevin said. He and Lucy both hung up the phone and Kevin turned to his children. He cleaned up their faces and then said, "You guys are going to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay!" all the kids exclaimed. Kevin picked up Caleb and then took Tommy's hand and he started to walk out to the car as Noah, Luke, and Lizzy walked next to him talking and laughing. As Kevin walked out the door he was surprised to find Simon and Alex walking into the Dairy Shack.

"Simon!" Kevin exclaimed. "Lucy has been trying to call you for the past half hour. Kate's in the hospital. She's been having contractions. If they can't stop them she may go into labor and have to have the babies."

"Oh my gosh. It's way too early for her to go into labor. She's only in her sixth month!" Simon exclaimed. "I have to go to the hospital!"

"You go there. I'll take Alex with me. Do you want me to take him back to my house? I'll watch him till everything is settled at the hospital," Kevin explained.

"Um…yeah. I'll pick Alex up a little later and bring him down to the hospital. Thank you!" Simon said and then he ran to his car. Kevin got his kids and Alex into the car and drove home.

* * *

When Simon got to the hospital he parked his car and then ran inside. "My wife…My wife….Can you tell me where she is? Her name is Kate…Kate Camden," Simon said in between his heavy breathing from running.

"Sorry we don't have someone with that name," the woman behind the desk said dully.

"What?" Simon said confusedly.

"Is there another name your wife might go by?"

"Oh yeah. Do you have a Katherine Camden?"

"Room B234. Down that hall," the women said and she pointed to a hallway that was to the right of Simon. Simon ran down it looking at every door trying to find the one that had his wife on the other side. Finally he came to the right room and he went inside. He found his wife lying on the bed and Lucy sitting on a chair next to her.

"Simon!" Kate exclaimed.

"Hi," Simon said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They stopped the contractions. Now, Doctor Stephens just wants me to stay overnight to make sure they don't start again."

"Good. You really scared me," Simon said and he kissed his wife's head.

"I'm sorry," Kate said.

"Thank you so much for everything today Lucy," Simon said to his sister.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would've done with out you," Kate said.

"Oh, its fine. I'm sure you would've done the same for me," Lucy said. "You got here really fast. Where did Kevin find you?"

"Well as he was leaving the Dairy Shack with the kids I was going into the Dairy Shack with Alex. He told me what was going on and then he took all the kids back to your house. He's there now," Simon explained.

"Okay. Why don't I go there and get Alex? I'll bring him here for you guys," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Simon said.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a little while with your son," Lucy said and she grabbed her pocket book and keys and ran out the door.

* * *

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Alex asked Kevin. Kevin was sitting with Alex, Lizzy, Noah, Luke, Caleb, and Tommy eating dinner.

"Well, you see…well your mommy…your mommy had to go to the hospital because she was having pains because of the babies," Kevin tried to explain to his very young nephew.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?" Alex asked as tears started to flow down his face.

"Yeah. The doctors were able to stop the pains and now mommy is doing great. She just has to stay at the hospital till tomorrow," Kevin said which calmed down Alex.

"Are the babies okay?" Alex asked.

"Yup, the babies are doing are perfectly."

"Good," Alex said and he continued eating the home made pizza that Kevin had made. A couple of seconds later Kevin and the kids could hear the door opening.

"Mommy!" all the Kinkirk kids yelled while Alex yelled, "Aunt Lucy!" All the kids except Caleb got up and ran towards the door. Kevin got Caleb out of his high chair and then he too went to the door. He found Lucy standing there as five kids swarmed her.

"Hi honey!" Kevin said and he leaned over the kids to kiss his wife.

"Hi," Lucy said. "Are you guys eating dinner?"

"Yup," Kevin said.

"We'll finish dinner and then I'll take Alex to the hospital. Let me just call Simon and tell him what's going on," Lucy said. Kevin brought the kids to the table and Lucy called Simon on her cell phone. She told him what was going on and then went into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"Pizza," Noah said. As soon as Lucy heard this she ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Kevin went in after her and found his wife standing over the toilet, throwing up. He tied up her hair and then ran some warm water over a wash cloth. When she was done throwing up, Kevin gave Lucy the wash cloth and she put it on her forehead.

"Sorry Luce," Kevin said.

"No it's not your fault. You didn't know that the smell or thought of pizza makes me throw up," Lucy said, weakly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. I'll take Alex back to the hospital and I'll take all the kids with me so that you can sleep," Kevin offered.

"Okay. You know I can't resist an offer like that," Lucy said. "Can you get rid of the pizza before I come out? I don't want to throw up again."

"Sure," Kevin said. He left the bathroom and went into the kitchen where he found his nephew and his children. They were in the middle of eating. "Alright kids, everyone take the pizza that you are eating and throw it in the garbage. Then take your plate and put it in the sink."

"What?" all the kids said.

"We'll get something on the way to the hospital. You can eat it in the car," Kevin said. Then he cleaned up all the pizza that was in the kitchen. After he was done with that he sprayed a little air freshener so that it wouldn't smell like pizza. "Alright honey, you can come out now. All the pizza is gone." Lucy came out of the bathroom and said, "thank you honey. I really appreciate it. I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said and he kissed his wife.

"EWW!" Six voices screeched behind Kevin and Lucy.

They both turned around and Kevin said, "who taught them that?"

"Probably Sam and David," Lucy said quickly. Then she quickly kissed her husband again and went upstairs.

"I'll see you later," Kevin said and then he helped the kids to get their coats and shoes on. He loaded them all into the car and then drove to the hospital, stopping for food on the way. When they got there Kevin took the kids in to see Simon and Kate.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled when he saw his mom. He jumped on to the hospital bed and sat next to his mother.

"Hi honey," Kate said to her son. "Hi guys!" Kate said warmly.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked Kate.

"I'm doing pretty good. Ya' know," Kate said. "Simon just talked to mom and dad. They're coming over in a little while. Ruthie is also going to stop by with Peter."

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming?" Alex asked.

"Yup," Simon said.

"Yah!" all the kids yelled. A couple of seconds later there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Kate responded and Annie and Eric walked in with Sam, David, Ruthie, and Peter trailing them.

"How are you?" Annie exclaimed as she ran to her daughter en-law and hugged her.

"I'm good and the babies are doing fine too," Kate said in order to ensure her mother-en-law that everything was okay.

"Good," Eric said.

"Where's Lucy?" Annie asked Kevin.

"Well, when she got home she was having some morning sickness. Right now she's probably taking a nap," Kevin explained.

"I don't miss those days," Annie said. Everyone stayed and talked for a little while. Then Kate and Simon started to look tired so they decided it was time to leave.

"Do you want me to take Alex home with me. This way you can stay at the hospital with Kate. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind," Kevin offered.

"Are you sure? I know Lucy isn't feeling good. I don't want to impose on you guys," Simon said.

"It's fine. You can pick up Alex when ever you want," Kevin said.

"If you don't mind, then that is fine," Kate said.

"I'll go to your house and pick up his clothes and stuff on my way home," Kevin said. Everyone said good bye and then Kevin once again got all the kids into the car and drove home. On the way Kevin picked up Alex's clothes and then he went home.

"Alright kids time for bed," Kevin announced to all six kids.

"Oh," all the kids groaned. Kevin ushered the kids upstairs and then with much difficulty got them all into their pajamas. Then he read them all a story.

"Good night," Kevin said and he looked around the room. Alex was falling asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, and Tommy and Caleb were dosing off in their crib and bed, respectively. Kevin shut off the light and then went into Lizzy, Luke, and Noah's room. He said good night to them and then left the room after shutting off the lights.

Kevin went into his room and then changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then Kevin got into bed and curled himself up next to his wife's warm body in order to make himself less cold. "Oh my gosh!" Lucy exclaimed. "You are so cold."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Kevin said, guiltily

"No it's alright," Lucy said. Then she turned to face her husband. "How is Kate doing?"

"She's fine. I offered to keep Alex over night. He's here right now, asleep with the rest of the kids," Kevin explained.

"Okay," Lucy said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said and Lucy passionately kissed her husband. "What was that for?"

"For everything you do for me. You are the best husband a girl can have," Lucy said.

"I know," Kevin joked. "And you are the best wife a guy can have," Kevin said and he kissed his wife. Lucy cuddled up in Kevin's arms and Kevin put his hands on Lucy's growing stomach. A couple of seconds later they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! Please review! **


	7. Christmas Season

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-I hope you like this chapter! **

**-Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

The Christmas Season

"TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE! TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Lizzy yelled in a sing song voice.

"Lizzy can you please stop yelling," Lucy said as calmly as she could. She loved Christmas as much as the next person but after listening to that song all morning she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Lizzy just do what your mother says. You can sing just please don't yell," Kevin said to his daughter.

"Okay," Lizzy said and she walked away humming her little song, quietly. Once Lizzy left the room Lucy went back to preparing dinner.

"What are we having tomorrow for dinner?" Kevin asked.

"I think my mom is making chicken," Lucy explained.

"Sounds good," Kevin said as he put his hands on his wife's hips and pulled her close to him. He planted a kiss on her lips as Lucy turned her head away.

"Remember, that's how I got like this," Lucy said as she put her hands on her growing stomach.

"Right," Kevin said as he watched his wife walk away.

* * *

"Mommy!" Grace yelled as she walked into her parents' bedroom.

"Yes honey," Sarah said as she stuffed some clothes into a suitcase. She and Matt were taking Grace, Zack, and Nolan to Glen Oak, as they did every year. They were flying there with the Riveras at three o'clock that afternoon.

"Did you know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" Grace said excitedly.

"Yes I do," Sarah said. "You've told me about thirty times already today. Why don't you go downstairs and play with your brother."

"When are we leaving?" Grace asked.

"In about two hours," Sarah said. Upon hearing this Grace groaned and then left the room and a couple of seconds later Sarah could hear her daughter walking down the stairs.

"Hello honey," Matt said as he walked into his room a couple of minutes after his daughter had left.

"Hi," Sarah said and she gave her husband a quick kiss.

"How were the kids today?" Matt asked.

"A little crazy. They are really excited about Christmas, except Nolan I don't really think he knows what Christmas is," Sarah explained.

"Well, it's seems like everyone is a little crazy from the Christmas holidays, but who doesn't love Christmas?" Matt exclaimed.

* * *

"Do you believe that four years ago we started dated again?" Peter said as he and Ruthie walked hand-in-hand in the park. They both had on winter jackets, hats and scarves and it was pretty cold considering they were in California.

"We had been friends since you moved back to Glen Oak, actually we were more like best friends," Ruthie said.

_Ruthie and Peter were sitting on a bench in the promenade. They were both holding cups that were full of hot chocolate. Both their breaths could be seen because of the chilly air. _

_"Are you okay?" Peter asked Ruthie. Ruthie's boyfriend had just broken up with her after they had been going out for three months. Ruthie had been down about the whole thing for the past week. _

_"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm feeling a whole lot better, now that I'm here with you. Something about you always makes me really happy whenever I am with you," Ruthie said. _

_"Well I feel the same way when I am with you," Peter said. _

_"Now that you have said that, I need to ask you something. I really like you Peter…as more than a friend. I really want to go out with you," Ruthie blurted out._

_Peter gave her a weird face and then said, "listen Ruthie, I like you too but I don't want to be some guy you dated because you were on the rebound," Peter said._

_"It's not like that. I promise. I really like you. I always have. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin this great friendship we have," Ruthie said and then she took Peter's face into her hands and kissed him passionately. "Now is that a kiss of someone who's on the rebound?" _

_Peter gave Ruthie a surprised look and then said, "No…no way. I don't think I've ever had a kiss that felt like that." Then Peter kissed Ruthie and Ruthie stood up._

_"Come on I have to go home," Ruthie said and she helped Peter to stand up. Then the both of them walked to Ruthie's house hand-in-hand._

"That day made history," Peter joked.

"Of course it did," Ruthie said and she kissed Peter. "I love you very much. You have no idea how much."

"I love you too and you don't know how much I love you," Peter said.

"Well actually no one can ever really know how much someone loves someone else. It's impossible," Ruthie joked.

"Very funny," Peter said sarcastically. "What time are we going to Lucy and Kevin's house tomorrow?"

"I think around four o'clock," Ruthie explained.

"Good," Peter said.

* * *

"Come on kids! Get into the car! We have to pick up Sarah, Matt and your cousins on our way to the airport!" Carlos yelled through the house. A couple of seconds later the four of his children that could walk ran out the door and into the car. Then Mary followed them all carrying the carrier that held Jake. After everyone was out of the house Carlos locked the door and then got into the car. The trunk held all the luggage and other things that the Rivera family would need for their trip. Some of the seats held his children and once Matt and Sarah got into the car the kids would have to double buckle.

After driving for a couple of minutes Carlos pulled into Matt and Sarah's drive way. Within about ten minutes everybody was in the car and ready to go. Soon they got to the airport. They checked in and then waited at their gate.

"Kids can you stop running around?" Mary said trying to calm down the six children who were running around the airport terminal and disturbing the other people who were waiting for their planes to take off.

"Yeah come on kids. Come sit down," Matt said and finally the six children sat down near the window to watch the planes to take off. A couple of seconds later Jake started to scream and cry and the silence that had only lasted a couple of minutes was over.

"I'm just going to take Jake and walk around with him for a little while, to calm him down," Mary said. She took Jake out of his carrier, got a bottle out of the diaper bag and then started to walk around the airport terminal. After Jake's crying didn't come to an end Mary took the bottle and started to feed it to him. This calmed him down and she started to walk back to the place where her family was sitting. She found that Rebecca had fallen asleep on Carlos's lap. Mary was not surprised at this though, Rebecca had refused to take a nap that day and she was really tired.

Mary took a pacifier out of the diaper bag and replaced the bottle with it. "Luckily I got Jake to stop crying. He's not sleeping but I'm sure he will be really soon," Mary said and she took a seat next to her husband. About a half an hour later the Camden and Rivera families boarded the plane and it took off.

* * *

"Mommy how does Santa deliver presents to everybody in the world in only one night?" Alex asked Kate.

"Well, Santa Claus is magical. He can go around the world in only one night because he has a lot of magic. The magic is also why he can fit all the toys on his sleigh and how he can fit down the chimneys," Kate explained.

"Oh," Alex said as he thought about everything his mom had just told him. "Thank you." He said this and then hugged his mother. Then he put his hands on her very large stomach and said, "Hello little babies. How are you? This is your big brother speaking, again. I hope you are all okay in there. I can't wait to see you." Then Alex kissed Kate's stomach and Kate couldn't help but smile. Alex did that almost everyday and it was so cute to see how much he loved the babies even though they weren't even born yet.

"Hey hon. How are you doing?" Simon asked as he entered the house with his hands full of groceries.

"I'm fine," Kate said. "How's the outside? Ya' know the real world."

"It's actually really cold out. You don't want to go out there. Besides going outside is definitely over rated," Simon joked trying to get his wife's mind off not being able to go outside.

"Yeah right. That's not going to work but nice try anyway," Kate said.

"Come on Alex, help me put the groceries away," Simon said and Alex got up from where he was sitting on the floor and followed his father into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Annie yelled when she saw her oldest son and daughter and their families walking towards her.

"Hi mom," Matt said and he hugged his mother and everyone followed suit.

"Hi grandma!" Zack exclaimed when he saw his grandmother.

"Where's dad?" Matt asked.

"He's running some errands for me," Annie explained. She helped everyone to get their bags and then they went out to the car. They squeezed in as best as they could and then Annie drove home.

"Ah, it's so good to be home," Mary said.

"Okay well if you guys want to put your stuff upstairs I'll tell you where you're sleeping. Mary and Carlos you are sleeping in the garage apartment (this way you don't have to worry about Jake crying), Matt and Sarah you're sleeping in Mary and Lucy's old room. The kids are sleeping in Sam and David's old room, and Ruthie when she gets her will be sleeping in Simon's room and Peter with the boys in the attic," Annie explained.

"Wow you really planned all this out. Nice job!" Sarah said. Just then Sam came running down the stairs.

"I knew I heard you guys!" Sam exclaimed and he hugged each of his family members.

"Where's David?" Carlos asked.

"He went with dad to run all those errands," Sam explained. "They should be back soon, I think, I forgot what dad said before he left."

"More like you weren't really listening," Annie corrected her son.

"Yeah, same thing," Sam said and then he said. "So this is my newest cousin. He's adorable." As Sam said this he looked into the car seat carrier that Carlos was holding.

"Yup," Carlos said. "You can hold him later when he's not sleeping."

"Uncle Sam can we go outside and play?" Connor asked.

"Sure, let's go," Sam said and then he ushered all the kids (except Nolan and Jake) outside. Matt and Carlos brought the luggage upstairs while Mary put Jake in the swing that was in the living room (and had been there ever since Charlie was born). Then she joined Sarah and her mother in the kitchen.

"I can't believe how much the kids have grown," Annie said. "I can't believe that Charlie is going to be eight years old this year. I remember holding him when he was first born, he was my first grandchild."

"I know I can't believe it either," Mary said. "Time goes by so fast."

"Yeah, this year Nolan is going to be one. I feel like I was just pregnant with him and he's going to be one," Sarah said. "And Grace is going to be six and Zack three. I don't know where this year went."

"Hello!" Ruthie's voice could be heard through out the house. Matt, Carlos, Mary, and Sarah all ran to the door to say hello to their younger sister.

"I can't believe my little sis' is getting married. Congratulations!" Matt said and he pulled Ruthie into a hug and then he shook Peter's hand.

"Congratulations!" Mary, Carlos, and Sarah all said to Ruthie and Peter.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I was hoping you guys would get married," Mary said. "You guys always had really good chemistry.

* * *

"Come on guys. We have to leave here in only a half an hour!" Lucy yelled. She was in Tommy and Caleb's room, Caleb was on the changing table while Lucy dressed him and Tommy ran around the room pretending to be an airplane. "Tommy please calm down!" Lucy said as she put a pair of black pants on her son. Then Lucy put him in a white turtle neck, and a plaid vest. Finally Lucy took Caleb's socks and black shoes and put them also on him. When she was done she looked him over and said, "You're ready to go." Then she put Caleb on the floor and went on to help Tommy to get dressed. Tommy was wearing the same thing as Caleb and so were Luke and Noah. Lizzy, instead of wearing the same thing as her brothers, was wearing a plaid dress that matched her brothers' vests.

When Lucy was done dressing Tommy she said, "Go play, and don't get dirty!" Then Tommy ran away and Lucy walked through the bathroom that connected Tommy and Caleb's room and Luke, Noah, and Lizzy's room and she found Kevin dressing her oldest children. Luke was already dressed and so was Lizzy, and Kevin was helping Noah to get dressed.

"Mommy, can you do my hair?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure," Lucy said and she led Lizzy into the bathroom that had an underwater theme. Then Lucy put her daughter's hair in braided pigtails. As soon as Lizzy's hair was done she ran off and Lucy went into her room to take a shower and get ready.

Twenty minutes later the entire Kinkirk family was ready and about ten minutes later they left the house. Luckily none of the kids got dirty in between getting dressed and getting into the car. It only took a couple of minutes to get to Annie and Eric's house and when they did Lizzy, Noah, Luke, Tommy, and Caleb immediately ran into the house with Lucy and Kevin following them. They were greeted by Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Annie, Eric, and Simon and when they all headed into the living room Lucy saw that Kate was sitting on the couch.

"Hello," Lucy said. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I guess I'm fine. I becoming very large and now I can't even see my feet to put my shoes on," Kate said.

"But Dear, you have no need to put on shoes, you can't stand up," Simon said.

"I know," Kate said, and she gave him dirty look and then a big smile. A little while later dinner was served and everybody crowded into the dining room. Since everyone could not sit at the dining room table at the same time, all the kids got their food and then went into the kitchen to eat.

"Jake is really adorable," Simon said to Mary and Carlos. "He looks just like you, Mary. I can't believe how much this family has grown over the past couple of years."

"I know. Now, your father and I have fourteen grandchildren and five on the way," Annie said. Everyone ate the delicious meal that was made by Annie and then everyone went into the living room. With the couches filled with adults with kids on their laps and the floors filled with people lying down or sitting in Indian style, Eric read the story of Christmas as everyone, adult and child alike, listened intently. As Annie watched her family she couldn't help but be happy. She loved having a big family and didn't know how some people lived with out even the smallest family. For most people, having twenty-one people at your house at the same time would be overwhelming but not for Annie. She loved having her entire family at the house, and wouldn't have it any other way.

When Eric was done half the kids were asleep and Lucy, Kevin, Simon and Kate went home and everyone who was staying at Annie and Eric's house went up to bed, thinking about the events of that would be happening the next day.

* * *

**-I hope you like this chapter! **

**-Please review!**


	8. Nothing's Like Christmas

**-I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

Nothing's Like Christmas

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Grace exclaimed, as soon as she woke up. Of course this woke all the kids up in the room and they all started to jump around the room yelling, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Ruthie who was sleeping in the room next to the kids woke up because of their yelling. She sat up and stretched and then got out of bed groggily. She opened the door that connected the two rooms and saw that all the kids were running around and jumping on the beds.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Ruthie said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas!" all the kids exclaimed. A couple of seconds later Annie and Eric came into the room and they were soon followed by Peter, Sam, and David. They all sat in the room for awhile until everyone was awake. Then they all went downstairs.

There was a mass of confusion as all the kids tore open their presents. Screams of, "Mommy and Daddy look what I got!" and "Yeah, that's just what I wanted" and "Look what Santa brought me" filled the room for about fifteen minutes. When all the presents for the kids were done being opened a large amount of wrapping paper littered the floor. Grace, Zack, Charlie, Connor, Maggie, and Rebecca played with their new toys as Mary, Carlos, Matt, and Sarah opened the presents that were for Jake and Nolan.

"Honey, I got this for you," Eric said to his wife and he handed Annie a box wrapped in paper that had Christmas trees on it. She opened it to find new plates, cups, glasses, and bowls that all matched.

"Thank you honey! This is exactly what I wanted," Annie exclaimed and she kissed her husband. Everyone exchanged gifts for a little while and when they were done Annie, Mary, and Sarah all went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy get up! Get up!" Noah, Luke, Lizzy, Tommy, and Caleb chanted as they jumped on Lucy and Kevin's bed. They both stretched and then sat up. 

"That was a very nice wake up call," Kevin said sarcastically.

"Do you guys want to go downstairs?" Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" all five kids yelled.

"Okay. Your father and I are getting up," Lucy said and she and Kevin both got out of bed and they followed the kids downstairs.

"Oh my gosh a puppy!" Lizzy yelled as she ran into the living room. All the kids followed their sister into the living room after hearing what Lizzy said. When everyone got there they saw that sitting under the Christmas tree was a golden retriever puppy that had a big red bow around its neck. They all ooed and ahed over the puppy for a little while and then went to open the rest of their presents as Lucy snapped pictures of everybody. Lucy and Kevin sat on the floor watching the kids opened their presents, as they sat there the dog crawled into Lucy's lap and fell asleep.

"So what should we name the doggy?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Luke asked.

"It's a girl," Kevin said.

"Let's name her Barney," Caleb suggested. Everyone giggled at what Caleb had said and then Noah said, "No way. That's not a good name." The Kinkirk family talked over names for awhile and a half an hour later they still had not decided one.

"Why don't we have breakfast, we can continue trying to decide on a name while we eat," Lucy suggested. She got up from where she was sitting on the floor and went into the kitchen. She was followed by her family and their new puppy and everyone chipped in to make breakfast.

"Can I feed the doggy?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Here's the bowl for her and here's the food. Just pour a little food into the bowl," Kevin told his son. He watched Tommy as he carefully poured some dog food into the dish. Then Kevin filled the other bowl with some water and put both bowls in the corner of the kitchen. A couple of minutes later breakfast was ready and everyone sat at the table.

"How about cupcake?" Lizzy suggested.

"No too girly," Noah said.

"It's a girl dog her name is supposed to be girly," Lizzy almost yelled at her brother that was only thirty seconds older than her.

"How about Sandy?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, I like it," Kevin said.

"Me too," Noah said.

"Yay we picked a name. Our puppy's name is Sandy!" Luke yelled.

"Come here Sandy. Come here!" Lizzy yelled and then when the dog did not respond she said, "I don't think Sandy knows her name yet."

"She will soon though," Kevin said and he tickled his daughter who was sitting next to him, as Lizzy giggled everyone couldn't help but join in the laughter. The Kinkirk family finished breakfast and then Lucy said, "alright Noah, Lizzy, Luke, Tommy, and Caleb get in front of the Christmas tree. I want to take your picture."

"Come on mom," Luke groaned.

"Come on go," Lucy said and she ushered the kids into the living room. All five kids gathered in front of the tree and Lucy took a picture of them all in their Christmas pajamas. After the picture was taken the kids all ran off to play with their new toys and Lucy left the room to clean up from breakfast. Kevin followed her and then grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Merry Christmas!" Kevin said and he kissed his wife.

"Merry Christmas," Lucy said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said. "And I got this for you." Kevin said this and he gave Lucy a small box wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Thank you," Lucy said. "And this is for you." Lucy said this and then ran into the living room and grabbed Kevin's present from underneath the tree. She returned and then gave Kevin his present. First Lucy opened her present and found a necklace and matching ear rings. "Oh my gosh, Kevin they are beautiful. I love it." Then she quickly kissed her husband and said, "now, open yours."

Kevin opened his present and found a new leather jacket. "Thank you honey. I love it!" Then Kevin kissed his wife and said, "Do you know that this is our last Christmas with five children?"

"Yes. It's wonderful," Lucy said.

"Mommy can we give daddy the present we got for him now? We gave you the one we got for you already?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Go and get your brothers and sister and we can give daddy his present," Lucy said and Tommy ran from the room. He returned with Caleb, Noah, Luke, and Lizzy holding the present with Sandy on his heels.

"Here Daddy," Tommy said and he gave Kevin the present. All the kids watched intently as Kevin opened the present and when he did he found a picture frame that held a picture of his wife and children. Each of them were wearing t-shirts that said "I Love Daddy."

"Thank you," Kevin said and he hugged each of his children and wife.

* * *

"Mommy I made this for you, with a little help from daddy," Alex said and he gave Kate the present that he had just gotten from underneath the tree. 

Kate opened it and found a plaque. It had Alex's hand prints on it and his name underneath. "I love it!" Kate exclaimed and she pulled Alex into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alex said.

"Alex, we have to start getting ready for church, go upstairs and I'll meet you up there.

"Okay," Alex said and he ran from the room.

"Merry Christmas honey. It's our last Christmas with only one child, I don't think everything will be as calm next year," Simon said and he kissed his wife.

"Yes but next year we will have Emma Noelle, Hannah Meghan, Andrew Eric, Kenneth Adam and Alexander Matthew. I think it will be better this way," Kate said and she kissed Simon. Then he left the room and walked down the hall to his son's room.

When Simon got there he found his son dancing around the room with his pajama pants on his head. Simon laughed at his son and this made Alex realize that someone was watching him. Alex turned around and when he saw it was his dad he turned a dark red.

"Hi dad," Alex said.

"Come one. Let's get you dressed," Simon said and he helped his son to put on a pair of khaki pants, white shirt, sport jacket, and a clip on tie that had candy canes on it.

"Can you do my hair?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Simon said. Simon got out some gel and a comb and spiked his son's hair in the front. "You're all set. Go play but don't get dirty!" Alex ran off to go and play with his toys. Simon took a shower and then got ready to go to church. When he was done he helped Alex to get his jacket on then he too got a jacket on.

"Sorry you can't come to church with us mommy," Alex said and he hugged Kate.

"Its okay honey," Kate said and she kissed the top of Alex's head. Then Simon and Alex got into the car and drove to the Glenoak Community Church. When they got there they saw the entire Camden family sitting on the right side. Now that the family was so much bigger they didn't only take up one row but three. Simon and Alex both took seats next to Mary and Carlos and their kids and the service started.

* * *

"Good morning everyone and Merry Christmas!" Eric started. "This is an especially great day for me because as you can see my entire family is here. This doesn't happen very often and it always makes me really happy. Many people believe that Christmas is about getting presents but having my family here has showed me that it is not." Eric continued his sermon and when he was done everyone stood up to leave. 

"Good sermon dad," Matt said once Eric had reached his family.

"Thanks Matt," Eric said. Everyone left the church and once they got outside Simon said, "Everyone can come to my house around five o'clock. We'll have dinner around six."

"Okay," everyone responded and each of the families got into their correct cars.

"Mommy can I take this dress off?" Maggie asked her mother. Maggie was a little bit of a tomboy but this was believable because she had two older brothers.

"Why would you want to do that? That dress is very pretty?" Mary said, of course Mary thought it was pretty she had picked out the dress. It was black velvet and it had lace around the collar and sleeves.

"Well I hate it," Maggie said.

"Sorry you can't take off the dress. We haven't even left for Aunt Kate and Uncle Simon's house yet," Mary said and Maggie ran off to play with her cousins.

"Mary, she's so much like you," Annie said as she remembered back to when Mary was little. "You used to hate wearing dresses too."

"We better get going," Carlos said after he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're right," Annie said as she looked at her watch.

"I'll go get the kids," Sarah said and she went upstairs and into the attic. When she got there she saw all seven of the kids and Sam and David playing Candy Land. "Time to go," Sarah said. All the kids put down the toys they were playing with and ran down stairs.

When Sarah got downstairs she saw that her brother-en-laws, sister-en-laws, and husband were all helping their children to get their coats and shoes on. They were soon joined by Annie and Eric who ushered them all out of the house. Sarah took the car seat carrier that held Nolan from Matt and then attached it to the base in the back seat of their rental car. Once all of the kids were seated in the car they started to drive to Simon and Kate's house.

When they got there they were greeted by Alex who ran to the door as soon he heard someone knock. "Hi everybody!" he exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone said hello and they entered the house and the kids followed Alex to go and play. The adults went into the living room where they found Kate, Lucy, and Kevin. "Where's Simon?" Matt asked.

"He's probably in the kitchen making dinner. He refuses to let me help him, it's really annoying," Kate explained.

"I'll go and help him," Matt said as he got up from where he was sitting.

"I don't think you'll be much help honey. You're not much of a cook," Sarah said to her husband.

"Are you trying to say that I stink at cooking?" Matt said in mock seriousness.

"Yup," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I knew that already," Matt said.

"Well I'm not bad at cooking I'll go and help him," Kevin said and he left the room.

Then Matt got up and Sarah gave him a look so he said, "What? I promise I won't try to cook. I'm just going to supervise." Eric and Carlos also left with Matt so the women were the only ones left in the living room.

Nolan started to cry in his car seat carrier that was right next to where Sarah was sitting so Sarah went to get him. She picked him up said, "Nolan I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Then she sat down as he started to stop crying.

"Can I hold my grandson?" Annie asked and Sarah handed him to her.

"He's all yours," Sarah said, happy to be able to talk for a little while with out her son tugging on her necklace or ear rings. Even if it was just for a little while.

"I can't believe that you're already seven months pregnant," Lucy said.

"I can't believe how large I am," Kate said. "At times I have trouble breathing because the babies are pushing against my lungs and it feels like they are always kicking. It's like indoor soccer of something."

Everyone laughed at what Kate had said and then she said, "I'm just really excited for the babies to be born. I mean I have been waiting so long to have a baby. I can't wait to hold one of those little babies in my arms right after they are born and know that him or her is mine. I know that I'm Alex's mom but I'm not really. I didn't come into his life until he was five months old and I didn't become his actual mother until he was like a year and a half. I never got to experience those sleepless nights that you have when a baby is first born. I love Alex with all my heart but I can't wait to experience everything that happens when you first bring a baby home from the hospital."

"Yeah nothing is like holding a newborn baby," Sarah said. "I don't know why but I think the baby always cries a lot less when they are at the hospital."

"Here you want some practice," Mary said and she handed Kate her one month old son.

"Hey Jakie," Kate said. "You are so cute." After Kate had said this Jake smiled up at her and Kate couldn't help but laugh. A little while later dinner was ready and since they were having a buffet type dinner everyone got their food and then went into the living room. Luckily the food tasted wonderful, not that anyone doubted Simon or anything.

"So Caleb what did you get for Christmas?" Simon asked his two year old nephew.

"Puppy!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Really? What did you name the puppy?" Simon asked.

"Sandy but she doesn't know her name yet," Caleb explained. "She's very cute."

"Cool," Simon said. When everybody had finished eating they exchanged gifts, which was of course very exciting for the kids.

At about eleven o'clock everyone was becoming really tired and it was time to go home. They all got into their cars and drove home. Once again the Camden house was quiet.

"Come on Alex lets get you to bed," Simon said and he picked up his son who had fallen asleep on the couch. They went into Alex's room and Simon laid him on the bed. Since Alex was asleep Simon took of his shoes, socks, pants, suit jacket, shirt and tie and dressed him in his pajamas. Then Simon pulled up the comforter that had trains on it so that it kept his son warm. Simon left the room after turning of the light and went into the living room where his wife was. They talked for a little while until they both became really tired. Since Kate was allowed to walk for about two minutes a day she and Simon went upstairs and they went to bed after putting on their pajamas.

"Mom do we really have to go to bed the same time as kids who are three years old?" Sam asked.

"I guess you can stay up for an extra half an hour," Annie said.

"Yes," Sam and David exclaimed. They both ran downstairs where their brothers, sisters, brother-en-laws and sister en-laws were.

"I can't believe how much you guys have grown up," Mary said. "I remember holding you right after you were born."

"So you guys got girl friends yet?" Matt asked.

"Not yet," David said.

"We will soon though, hopefully," Sam added.

"That's a scary thought," Eric said to himself. "Sam and David are starting to date, Ruthie is getting married. I must be getting old."

"Nah, its just your children who are getting older," Matt joked. At about one o'clock it was time for everyone to go to bed and everyone went to their specific bedrooms falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**-I hope you liked Chapter 8**

**-Please review! (Just press that button down there, come on you know you want to).**


	9. A Birth Brings A Big Surprise

**Just read!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

A Birth Brings A Big Surprise

"Honey, I'm going to go and take Jake out for a walk," Carlos said and he took Jake out of the bouncer that he was sitting in. "I want to spend some time with my youngest son."

"Okay," Mary said and she kissed Carlos's cheek. "See you later." Carlos put Jake in the stroller and then he walked out the front door. The Riveras and the Camdens were still at Annie and Eric's house but they were going to be leaving the day after tomorrow. Although everyone would miss being in Glen Oak it would be good to be back home. After Carlos left with Jake, Mary went into the kitchen to join her brother, sister en-law, and mother.

"Where are Sam and David?" Eric asked as he entered the kitchen.

"They went to a friend's house," Annie explained. "I just dropped them off there about an hour ago. They should be back at about six o'clock."

"Okay," Eric said.

"Where are the kids? They have been really quiet and that's usually when they get in the most trouble," Matt said.

"That's true," Annie said and she kissed Eric.

"I think they went outside," Sarah said. "They said something about playing hide and go seek."

"I'm going to go out and check on them," Matt said. He went out into the backyard. When he got there he didn't see his nieces, nephews, or his children but as he looked closer he could see that they were hiding through out the backyard. Matt sat down on the porch steps in order to watch over everyone and to make sure no one got hurt.

* * *

As Kate was lying in bed she got a sharp pain in her side. A couple of minutes later she had the same pain. "Simon! Simon its time!" Kate yelled and a couple of seconds later Simon was in their bedroom.

"You mean time to have the babies," Simon said.

"Yeah," Kate said and a big smile came across her face.

"Let's go," Simon said and he helped Kate to get out of bed. When Kate did her water broke and Simon said, "Let me call my mom and dad and ask them to come and watch Alex."

"Okay," Kate said. "Ouch!" Kate yelled after getting another contraction. Simon called Annie and Eric and told them what was going on. Annie and Eric immediately left the house and about five minutes they were at Simon and Kate's house.

"You can come to the hospital in a couple of hours," Simon said to Annie and Eric and then he turned to Alex and said, "Good bye Alex. We'll see you in a little while. Be good!" Then Simon and Kate went out to the car and drove to the hospital.

"We're here finally," Kate said once she and Simon had reached the hospital. Simon helped Kate out of the car and they went into the hospital building. They checked in and then a nurse ran over with a wheel chair and then she pushed Kate to a room, with Simon walking along side them.

"Hello," Dr. Stephens said after she entered the room. "It looks like its time for you to have the babies. You are thirty-four weeks along and a usual pregnancy last between thirty-six and forty weeks so the babies are premature but they will be fine, they'll just have to stay at the hospital for a little while after their born."

"Okay," Simon and Kate said. Dr. Stephens ran some tests and then she said, "You should be ready to have the babies in about four to five hours."

"Alright," Kate said and then she had another contraction and she yelled in pain.

* * *

As the phone started to ring Lucy ran to answer it. She had Caleb on her hip and when she got to the phone she set him on the floor and he ran off to play in the den.

"Hello?" Lucy said once she picked up the phone.

"Hi Luce, it's your mother," Annie said.

"Oh hi mom," Lucy said.

"I'm just calling to tell you that Kate just went into labor," Annie said.

"She did? That's great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Simon said to come down to the hospital in about two hours," Annie said.

"Okay. It's great that Mary, Carlos, Sarah, and Matt will get to see the babies before they leave," Lucy said.

"Yeah it is," Annie said.

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little while," Lucy said. Then she and Annie both hung up and Lucy went into the play room so that she could get Caleb to put him in for a nap. After Caleb was in his crib and drifting off asleep Lucy called Kevin. She told him that Kate had gone into labor and he said that he'd meet them at the hospital in about two hours.

* * *

"Okay, breath, breath, breath," Simon said to his wife as she had another contraction.

"If you tell me to breath one more time I am going to hit you," Kate said.

"Okay, I understand," Simon said.

"No I don't think you do understand. Have you ever gone into labor? If you have then you would understand but you haven't so don't say you understand," Kate said angrily.

"Sorry," Simon said and a couple of seconds later he said "I'm going to go and give our family an update on what's going on."

"Fine," Kate said and Simon left the room. He went into the waiting room and found his entire family sitting in the chairs, even Kate's parents, Laura and John, flew in from Seattle.

"What's going on?" Kate's mom Laura ran up to Simon. "How's my only daughter? And how are the babies? When are they going to be born?"

"Kate is fine. The babies are also fine, and I came out to tell you when they are going to be born," Simon said to answer all of his mother en-law's questions. Then he turned to everyone and said, "The babies should be born in about one hour."

"That's great," Annie said.

"Can I go and see mommy?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Simon said and he picked up Alex. Simon carried his son into the hospital room. Alex ran over to the bed and jumped on to it and sat next to his mom.

"The babies are coming!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yup," Kate said. "You are going to be an older brother to four little babies. Two boys and two girls."

"Yay!" Alex yelled.

"Alright, Alex lets go and let your mom get some rest," Simon said and he helped Alex off the bed. Then he took Alex's hand and they walked back out to the waiting room. Then Simon went back into the hospital room.

* * *

"You guys, Matt and I have something to tell you," Sarah said and she turned to her family.

"Well, what is it?" Ruthie exclaimed.

"There are some job openings for OB/GYNs in Glen Oak and since this is where most of our family is we decided to move here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That's great!" everyone exclaimed.

"When are you moving here?" Kevin asked.

"We have to sell our house, find a house here and everything but we should be moved here by the end of May," Matt explained.

"I'm so happy!" Annie exclaimed and she ran up to Matt and Sarah and gave them each a big hug.

* * *

About one hour later there were about twenty-five doctors in the delivery room to help deliver Simon and Kate's four babies. Dr. Stephens decided that Kate would have to have a c-section.

About a couple of seconds after Dr. Stephens started the operation a baby's crying filled the room. "It's a boy!" Dr. Stephens said and the baby was whisked off by some nurses to be weighed and measured. Soon Dr. Stephens said, "It's a girl!" And another cry was heard in the room. They did the same procedures for Simon and Kate's daughter that they did with the son and then Dr. Stephens said, "It's another boy!" As Simon and Kate's son was brought into the world he cried and was taken away by a nurse, probably going to the same place where his brother and sister were. "And last but not least another girl!" Dr. Stephens exclaimed. "All the babies are here…Oh wait it looks like your not having quadruplets."

"What?" Kate and Simon both exclaimed, confused at what their doctor was telling them.

"You have been pregnant with five babies all along. You're having quintuplets." A couple of seconds later a baby's wail filled the room and Dr. Stevens announced, "It's a girl. You have three girls and two boys. Congratulations!" She stitched up Kate's stomach and then said, "You have to wait a little while to go and see the babies. One of the nurses will be able to push your bed down to the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). You can't stand up for a couple of days."

"Okay," Kate said and a big smile came across her face. "I just have a question. When can we take the babies home?"

"They all have to be at least four and a half pounds and they all have to be breathing and eating on their own," Dr. Stephens explained.

"Okay," Kate said. Then Dr. Stephens left the room and a nurse entered the hospital room.

"You can come down to the NICU," the nurse said.

"Okay" Simon said. "I just want to go and tell our family what is going on." He went into the waiting room and said, "The babies are here! All five of them."

"What? What do you mean five? I thought you were having four babies," Eric asked his son.

"So did I but it seems that Kate has been pregnant with five babies all along. We have quintuplets!" Simon said, overjoyed at everything that was going on.

"That's great!" Annie said and she hugged Simon.

"You guys can see the babies in a little while. Kate and I are going down there to see them now. You can come down there in about fifteen minutes," Simon said. Then he went back to his wife. "Let's go." He and Kate, being pushed by the nurse, went down to the intensive care unit where Simon and Kate's five babies were.

"Your sons and daughters are over here," the nurse said and she brought them to their children. "Here they are."

"I can't believe it. They are so tiny,"Kate said.

"They are all on breathing machines and I.V.s. Also they have feeding tubes in order to help them to grow faster so that they can go home sooner. Your youngest daughter, the one we didn't know about, is the smallest and the weakest. Dr. Stephenson thinks that she was behind one of her siblings during the entire pregnancy. This caused her to be a little smaller than all the other babies," the nurse explained. "So what are you going to name them?"

"Let's name him Andrew Eric," Kate said. "He looks like an Andrew."

"Yeah, he does," Simon said. "Then this has to be Kenneth Adam. Kenny for short."

"Hi Kenneth!" Kate cooed. "You are the youngest boy in the family."

"Who wants to be Emma Noelle?" Simon said and the fourth born quadruplet made a noise with her mouth. "I guess you do."

"Hello Emma Noelle," Kate said and she touched her youngest daughter's hand. "And this is Hannah Meghan. We don't have a name picked out for our youngest baby. What should we name her?"

"How about Faith? I think she looks like a Faith."

"Yeah, I like it."

"How about we name her Faith Katherine, after you? She looks just like you," Simon suggested.

"Okay," Kate said. "I like it."

"It's perfect," Simon said. "Hello little Faith. Even though we didn't know about you until now we love you just as much as your brothers and sisters."

A couple of seconds later the entire Camden family and Kate's parents came into the NICU to see the babies. They all ooed and ahed over the babies and then they started to sing,

""Who can turn the world on with their smile?

Who can take a nothing day and make it all worth while?

Well, it's you guys and you should know it.

With every glance and every little moment you show it.

Love is all around no need to waste it.

You can have the town, why don't you take it.

You're gonna make it after all.

You're gonna make it after all."

* * *

**-I hoped you like this.**

**-You know what to do (review)! **


	10. Changes All Around

**-Thank you for all the reviews! I love getting them so keep reviewing please!**

**-I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Changes All Around

"Mommy! Mommy!" Caleb yelled as he jumped on his parents' bed.

"Caleb, who let you out of your crib?" Lucy asked.

"Nobody," Caleb explained. "I climbed out."

"Really," Lucy said. "Kevin, guess what," Lucy said as she tapped her husband on the shoulder, in order to wake him up.

"What?" Kevin said groggily.

"Caleb climbed out of his crib," Lucy explained.

"Really?" Kevin said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I did," Caleb said proudly.

"Well that means that you have to get a big boy bed," Lucy said. "We'll have to go and get you one today."

"Yay!" Caleb yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

* * *

"You're…You're in the newspaper!" Annie exclaimed, through her heavy breathing. She, Eric, Sam, and David had ran from the car into the hospital. Kate had gone home from the hospital about a week and a half ago and she, Simon, and Alex were at the hospital almost everyday to see the new editions to their family.

"We know," Simon said.

"They came to the hospital yesterday and interviewed us," Kate said. "And we saw the article this morning when we got the paper. We wanted it to be a surprise for when everybody got the newspaper this morning."

"Oh," Eric said. "Here there is a picture of you in here," Eric said to Alex.

"Cool. I'm famous," Alex said.

"Yup you are," Annie said. "They said in the article that yours are the first set of quintuplets born in California."

"I know. I didn't even know that until I read the article," Simon said.

"Mommy can I hold Hannah?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Kate said. Kate carefully took her oldest daughter out of the bassinet that belonged to the NICU. "Sit down on that rocking chair." Alex sat down and Kate showed him how to hold his arms and then she placed Hannah in her son's arms.

"Do you guys want to hold a baby?" Simon asked.

"Of course," Annie and Eric said and Simon gave Andrew, whom he was holding to Eric. Then he took Emma out of a bassinet and then handed her to Annie.

"Sam and David do one of you want to hold Kenny or Emma?" Kate asked.

"Okay," Sam and David both said.

"Who wants to hold Kenny?" Kate asked.

"He can," Sam said and he pointed to David.

"Alright. You can sit over there," Kate said and David sat in one of the other rocking chairs. Then Kate handed Kenneth, also known as Kenny, to David. Sam sat in one of the other rocking chairs and she handed him Emma.

"Kenny is so cute," David said.

* * *

"Alright Grace, time to go to your dance class," Sarah said and her five year old daughter came running wearing a black leotard, pink tights, a pink tutu, and ballet shoes. Her curly black hair, which was just like her mother's was pulled up into pig tails and she looked absolutely adorable. Sarah helped her daughter to get her jacket on and then Sarah said, "Matt we're leaving. Have fun with the boys!"

"Bye!" Matt and Zack both yelled. Then Sarah and Grace walked out the front door and into the green minivan that was parked in the drive way. It took about five minutes to get to the dance studio and when they did both Sarah and Grace went inside and Grace's class started. Sarah watched the class as the teacher led them in stretches and in practicing their routine for the dance recital. At the end of the class the dance teacher let the whole class have "free dance" and Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she watched her daughter run around the room and shake her butt.

When the class was over Grace and Sarah got into the car and drove home.

* * *

Matt sat at the kitchen table with Nolan on his lap and Zack sitting across from him, playing "Chutes and Ladders."

"Yes I won!" Zack yelled and then he jumped up from the table and did a victory dance; which Matt couldn't help but laugh at.

Matt carried Nolan over to the stove where tomato sauce was cooking. Matt stirred it and then said, "Zack, why don't you set the table? We can have dinner ready and the table set when Mommy and Grace get home. It can be a surprise."

"Okay!" Zack said cheerfully. He pulled the stepstool over to the cabinet and got out four plates and a bowl (for Nolan) out.

Matt gave Nolan a toy and then put him in the playpen that he had just moved to the corner of the kitchen.

"I'm done daddy!" Zack said once the table was set.

"Okay, you can help me and stir this," Matt said and he picked up his son and sat him on the counter. Matt gave his son a bowl that had pasta in it and Zack stirred it so that the butter melt.

"We're home," Sarah said as she and Grace entered the house.

They both entered the kitchen as Matt was putting the last of the food on the table. "Mommy we made dinner," said Zack. "Come sit down." Zack took his mother's hand and pulled her to the table and sat her down. He and Grace joined their mother at the table. Matt got Nolan out of the playpen and put him in his highchair. Once everyone was settled the family said a prayer and began to eat.

* * *

"Well congratulations, one of your children are ready to go home. Today you can take home Andrew. It will only be a couple of days or so until you can take home Hannah, Kenny, and Emma. As for Faith she will have to stay a couple of weeks longer. She has to gain a couple of more pounds and then she'll be able to go home," Dr. Stephens announced to Kate and Simon.

"Okay," Kate said.

Then Dr. Stephens said, "Andrew is getting one last check up and then all you have to do is sign him out and you can take him home."

"Okay," Simon said.

"You can go into the nursery. He should be ready to go in about five minutes," said Dr. Stephens and then she walked away.

"Let's go," Kate said and she and Simon walked down to the hospital nursery to get their child and take him home. When they got there they found a nurse giving Andrew a check up. When he was done Simon and Kate dressed him in onesie with a matching hat and booties. His hat and booties all had bears on it and was blue. Hannah, Faith, Emma, and Kenny all had the same outfit only Hannah's was pink, Faith's was purple, Emma's was yellow, and Kenny's was green. Once Andrew was dressed the parents put them him in his car seat carrier and checked him out of the hospital. They put Andrew in the car and drove home.

When they got home, Kate and Simon brought the Andrew into the nursery and put him in one of the cribs. Then they left the room after Kate turned off the light. "I'm going to call my parents and ask them to drop off Alex," Simon said and went down the hall to the kitchen.

"They're going to get him ready and bring him home right away," Simon said to Kate once he got off the phone. They had already bought another set of everything for Faith and their families and friends had even bought them some things. Now they were all set for when all five babies were home, except for the fact that all the babies' things took up so much room in the house. There was barely any room to walk around, but they would manage and hopefully they would buy a bigger house really soon.

"Okay," Kate said. "It's not so hard when he's asleep."

"Yes that's true but he isn't going to be asleep the first two years of his life," Simon said and he pulled his wife close to him. He kissed her and a couple of seconds later the door bell rang. They both went to the door and found that Eric, Annie, and Alex were standing on the other side.

"The babies are home?" Alex exclaimed.

"Andrew is," Simon said. "He's sleeping though so you have to be quiet."

"Okay," Alex whispered and he went into the living room.

"We don't want to stay long," Eric said. "We know what its like to have a new baby in the house." Annie and Eric talked with Simon and Kate for a little while and then left.

As soon as the door was shut a baby's cry could be heard through out the house. "And it begins," Simon said and he and Kate went into the nursery. Kate took Andrew out of his crib and walked over to Simon.

"Can you go heat up a bottle?" Kate asked. Simon left the room and Kate took the newborn into the living room and once Simon brought in the bottle she fed the baby. When the bottle was empty Simon got Andrew to fall asleep and then he laid him in one of four cradles that were in the living room.

* * *

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Caleb exclaimed as he jumped around the foyer. Kevin went out to pick-up Caleb's new bed. Caleb had been sitting, waiting for his father to come home ever since Kevin had left. Lucy ran to the door and opened it for her husband and Kevin came in, carrying a large box. He carried it upstairs and into Caleb and Tommy's room.

"I'll help put it together," Lucy said.

"Alright but don't do any lifting," Kevin ordered, not wanting his wife to go into labor, early.

"I know," Lucy said and she sat down on the floor. She took a piece of the bed off the floor and looked at the directions in order to see where it went. Kevin sat down next to her and Caleb sat on Tommy's bed and watched his parents put together his "big boy bed." They worked until about a quarter to three when Lucy looked at the clock and realized that she had to pick up the kids from school.

"I'll go and get them," Kevin offered. He looked over at Caleb and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Kevin covered him with the blanket and then left the room to go and pick up four of his children. After Kevin left Lucy continued to work on putting the bed together. When he returned about thirty minutes later the entire bed was together. When Kevin got home he put the mattress on the bed and Lucy put sheets on it. Once Caleb woke up, Lucy put new comforters on both Tommy and Caleb's beds, so that both beds would be matching. Each of the comforters had a sport theme, which matched the room.

"Alright, Tommy and Caleb you guys can come up and see your room now," Lucy yelled down the stairs. Both boys ran up the stairs and when they got up to their room they started jumping around the room. "Thank you mommy!" Tommy yelled.

"Thank you mommy!" Caleb said and both boys ran to hug their mother.

"You're welcome," Lucy said and she hugged her sons. A little while later the family of seven ate dinner.

"I can't wait to go to sleep tonight," Caleb exclaimed.

"Good you can go to bed right after dinner," Kevin joked.

"No way," Caleb said. "I'm not tired yet."

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up Lucy started to give the kids baths. "Noah, Luke, and Tommy you're taking a bath first," Lucy said. The kids groaned and Lucy said, "Come on!" She followed the three of them upstairs and they went into the bathroom that connected Tommy and Caleb's room and Luke and Noah's room. Lucy started to run the water in the tub as Noah, Luke, and Tommy started to undress themselves.

Once the tub was full the three boys got in. Lucy poured shampoo in each of their hair and then rubbed it in. Then Lucy poured water over each of their heads to wash out the shampoo. Each of the boys washed their bodies and then Lucy let them play in the tub for five minutes.

"Alright time to get out," Lucy said. Each of the boys got out of the tub and Lucy gave them all towels. Once they were all in their pajamas Lucy called up Caleb and Lizzy. She gave them a bath and then helped them into their pajamas.

Kevin came upstairs and read all five kids a story. Then Lucy came up to help tuck them in.

"Goodnight Caleb," Lucy said and she kissed her son's forehead. "Sleep well."

"Night," Kevin said and he too kissed his son's head. He shut the light off, closed the door and met his wife in the hallway.

"I can't believe we have no children in cribs. That's never happened before," Lucy said.

"I know but that crib will be put to use really soon," Kevin said. "Once the new baby comes." Kevin placed his hand on his wife's growing stomach and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this!**

**-Please review!**


	11. Parenting Isn't Just A Walk In The Park

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**-I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

Parenting Isn't Just A Walk In The Park

Now that all five babies were home things in the Camden home were becoming more stressful. Faith had come home just yesterday from the hospital, after the doctor told them that they had a strong willed child on their hands and that Faith would probably be quite stubborn. Kenny and Hannah were allowed to come home about three days after Andrew did and Emma came home about three days after that. Ever since Kenny and Hannah had come home people were almost always at the house to help Kate and Simon with house cleaning, playing with Alex, taking care of the babies, making dinner or really anything they could do. For this Kate and Simon were very thankful.

When Kate walked into her living room, holding Emma she found her parents, Simon's parents, and one of Kate and Simon's neighbors. Kate's mother, Jen, was changing Kenny's diaper, Annie was trying to calm down a screaming Andrew, Kate's father, Greg, was changing Hannah's diaper, and Eric was playing with Alex. Faith was asleep in one of the swings that were in the living room. Kate put the sleeping Emma in one of the empty swings and then left the room. She heated up five bottles, according to the amounts of formula that were on the chart taped onto the counter and brought them into living room. As she was walking into the living room she heard Emma cry and knew that she was hungry. Emma slept a lot, the most out of all the babies, but when she was hungry or wanted a diaper change she screamed till she got what she wanted. Andrew cried the most when he was awake. It was sometimes difficult to get him to sleep but luckily he wasn't a light sleeper, like the rest of the kids. He would sleep through all the babies crying which was a plus. Kenny loved to see what was going on around him. He was often awake and his big blue eyes were looking around at the people and things that were going on around him. Hannah was the most easy going. It was easy to get her asleep and when she was awake she barely cried. Faith loved to be held and cuddled. She was either giggling and smiling or screaming crying. She didn't know a medium between the two. Although they were quintuplets they were all so different, already and they were only about a month old.

When Kate got into the living room she found her neighbor, Fran holding Emma, Kate handed her a bottle and she started to feed the baby she was holding. Kate also handed Annie, Greg, and Jen each bottles. Then she took Faith out of the swing as she was starting to stir and she started to feed her youngest daughter.

As she was feeding her daughter Simon came into the house and he entered the living room. He had gone out to get some diapers and do some food shopping. As Simon entered, although Simon would never complain, you could tell by looking at him that he was exhausted. There were no people around to help Simon and Kate at night and unfortunately that was when the babies seemedcried the most. At the moment Simon and Kate were only getting about four hours of sleep every night. This of course made them both extremely exhausted but luckily Alex wasn't a light sleeper and he slept through the babies' crying every night. "Let me take Andrew from you mom," Simon said and his mother gently handed her grandson to her son. Andrew looked almost exactly like Simon. He had Simon's blonde hair and Simon's blue eyes. Faith and Kenny had Kate's strawberry blonde hair, while Hannah had white blonde hair. Emma had the darkest hair out of all of them witch was light brown, that was a little curly, just like Ruthie's was when she was a baby. Simon fed Andrew and then burped him and laid him in the swing. Simon turned it on, hoping it would rock his son to sleep. A couple of minutes later all five babies were in their swings, drifting off to sleep. Soon they were all sleeping and Kate went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'll make dinner for you," Annie said. "Why don't you go and spend some time with Alex or take a nap? Do whatever you want."

"Thank you. I think I'll go and spend some time with Alex, I haven't really had any time or energy to play with him since the babies have been home," Kate said and she went into Alex's room. She found her son sitting on the floor playing with some toy cars. She sat down next to him and said, "Can I play? We haven't spent any time together since the babies came home."

"I don't really mind. I love having five brothers and sisters. It's great and so far I definitely approve of them," Alex said.

"Well I'm glad but I need to spend some time with you too. Can I play with your cars too," Kate said. Alex nodded and Kate picked up a car and started to play with her son. They played for about twenty minutes until dinner was ready. Everyone ate at the kitchen table and when they were done they all helped to clean up. Once the kitchen was clean Fran, Jen, and Greg all left.

"Is it all right if we leave too," Annie said. "The boys are over at a friend's house right now and I'm supposed to pick them up at about five. It's already a quarter till then."

"It's fine," Simon said. "We can take care of all six kids. Both Kate and I have feeding two babies at the same time down to a science. And if worse comes to worse we can even have Alex feed one of the babies too. You guys need a break, you've been here almost everyday since Hannah and Kenny came home."

"You know we love to help take care of our grandchildren," Annie said.

"I know mom but everyone needs a break," Simon said. He hugged both his parents and then they left. As Simon shut the door one of his children started to cry. Simon wasn't able to tell apart their cries yet but he knew he'd be able to in a couple of weeks.

"Simon can you get that. I'm heating up five bottles," Kate's voice came from the kitchen.

"Of course," Simon said and he went into the living room. When he got there he saw that Kenny was the one who was crying. "Hey bud." Simon picked him up out of the swing and tried to calm him down. Kate entered carrying five bottles. She handed one to Simon and he started to feed Kenny. When Simon was in the middle of feeding his son Hannah woke up and Kate started to feed their oldest daughter. Soon all five babies were fed and laying on a blanket that was on the floor.

* * *

Mary sat at the kitchen table paying some bills while Rebecca and Jake took naps. She knew that she had to get this done before they both woke up because she needed to concentrate and with a two month old and a two year old it was almost impossible to. As she was finishing up she could hear that Rebecca was waking up. Mary put away the bills in the cabinet and she could hear Rebecca's little voice over the monitor as she sang to herself. Mary always thought it was cute when Rebecca did that, she was definitely the most musically oriented out of all the kids. She was always singing to herself, even when she was only a couple of months old. 

Mary went upstairs and into the room that was shared by Rebecca and Maggie. She found Rebecca standing up in her crib waiting for some one to take her downstairs.

"Momma!" Rebecca exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the air, wanting her mother to pick her up.

"Hey 'Becca," Mary said, using the nickname she had given her daughter. Mary took her daughter out of the crib and took her downstairs. "Do you want some lunch?" Mary asked, once she got downstairs.

"Yeah!" Rebecca exclaimed. Mary put her daughter in her high chair and started to make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. While she was in the middle of doing this Jake started to cry in the nursery. Mary brought him downstairs and put him in his blue and green plaid high chair and then continued to make Rebecca's sandwich.

Once Mary was done she gave the sandwich to Rebecca and then got out some baby food for Jake. She fed Jake, while watching Rebecca so that she didn't choke and soon everybody was done eating.

"You can go and play," Mary said. "But first let me clean you up." Mary brought her youngest daughter over to the sink and started to wash her hands and face.

"No! Stop mommy!" Rebecca squealed.

"I'm all done. You are all clean," Mary said and she set her daughter on the floor.

"Finally," Rebecca said and she ran off to play in the playroom.

"Come on Jake," Mary said and she took Jake out of his high chair. She quickly cleaned off his face and then brought him into the living room. She laid him on a blanket with a toy and then went into the kitchen to clean up.

Soon Maggie, Connor, and Charlie came home from school. They came into the kitchen and said hello to their mother. "Aunt Sarah drove you guys home?"

"Yup," Charlie said.

"Who has homework?" Mary asked.

"I do," Connor and Charlie said and they raised their hands in the air.

"Okay, you guys sit at the table and do your homework. Maggie you can go play, Rebecca is in the playroom," Mary said. Connor and Charlie sat at the table and Maggie ran into the playroom.

"Mom, the teacher wanted me to give this to you," Connor said and he handed his mother a note that he had just gotten out of his folder.

Mary read it and then looked up at her son. "Connor do you want to tell me what happened at school today?"

"Nothing happened," Connor said, without looking up from his homework.

"Charlie can you go and finish your homework at the dining room table. I need to talk to your brother" Mary said. Charlie nodded his head and then left the kitchen. "It says in this note that you hit someone at school. You know that you are not allowed to hit anyone."

"He said that I was dumb," Connor said. "So I hit him."

"Connor you are not allowed to hit people, even if they something mean to you or if they hit you first. The teacher said that you have to stay in for lunch the rest of this week and I'm afraid that your father and I are going to have to punish you too," Mary said to her son.

Connor groaned and then said, "But dad said that if someone hurts me I should hurt them back."

"Well that's not right and I'm going to talk to your father about that. You can't hit people even if they hurt you first," Mary said. "Finish your homework and then your father and I will talk to you about your punishment."

"Alright," Connor said and he went back to his homework. Mary told Charlie he could come back in and Mary went back to cleaning up. About a half an hour later Carlos came home from work.

"Hi honey," Carlos said and he quickly kissed his wife. "Where are the kids?"

"They're in the playroom and upstairs and Jake is in the living room," Mary said. "We need to talk." Mary grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him into his office.

"What's up?" Carlos asked once Mary let go of his arm.

"I got this from Connor's teacher today," Mary said and she handed Carlos the note that Connor had given her earlier that day. Carlos read it and then looked up at his wife. "Connor told me that you told him it was okay to hurt someone if they hurt him first. Did you tell him that?"

"Yeah I did," Carlos said.

"Why did you do that?" Mary asked. "He is not allowed to hit anyone, none of our children are."

"It's just that he came to me and told me that this kid has been picking on him for the past month. I didn't know what to do. He never listens to me, why would he listen to me now?" Carlos said.

"Come on," Mary said. "You had to know that he would listen to whatever you told him."

"I know," Carlos said. "I was wrong and I shouldn't have told him to hit that kid. I'll explain to him that I was wrong." Carlos said and he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Thank you," Mary said and she pulled Carlos closer to him. She kissed Carlos and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Carlos said and he leaned into kiss his wife. As they were in the middle of kissing Maggie and Rebecca came into the office.

"Ew!" Maggie and Rebecca squealed and Mary and Carlos broke apart.

"What's up guys?" Mary asked.

"Can we play outside?" Maggie asked.

"Get your jackets and shoes on and I'll be out in a little while to watch you," Mary said and both Maggie and Carlos ran from the room.

A couple of seconds later Maggie poked her head in the room and said, "you can go back to kissing now." And she ran away giggling.

"Our children are so funny," Carlos said in sarcasm and he went back to kissing his wife.

A couple of seconds later Mary pulled away from her husband and said, "now go and talk to your son. You can tell him that he has no punishment but if he ever does something like this again he will be punished."

"Wait," Carlos said and he pulled his wife toward him.

"That's not going to work. You can't get me to kiss you so that you don't have to admit to your son that you were wrong. Now go," Mary said and Carlos left the room and Mary went into the backyard to supervise her children.

Once Carlos entered his son's room he cleared his throat and Connor turned around from where he was sitting on the floor playing with toy cars. "I have to talk to you."

"Okay," Connor said and he sat on his bed and Carlos sat next to him.

"Well, remember the other day when I told you that you should hurt somebody if they hurt you."

"Yup," Conner said.

"Well, I...um...I was wrong. It's not right to hit anyone, even if they hurt you first. I shouldn't have told you that and you can't hit anyone anymore. So you can't hurt anyone," Carlos said. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble at school today."

"That's alright," Connor said. "And don't worry I won't hit anyone anymore, I promise."

"Your mother and I have decided that you're not going to get punished because of my mistake but if you hit someone again you are going to be in a lot of trouble," Carlos said.

"Yes!" Connor said. "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome," Carlos said and he hugged his son. "Do you want to go outside? Your mom and your sisters are already out there."

"Okay," Connor said and he and Carlos went downstairs and outside. They found that Mary, Maggie, Rebecca, Charlie, and Jake were already out there.

* * *

"Ding dong," the doorbell rang through out the Camden house. Kate ran to the door and opened it. She found a couple of people who she had never seen before. 

"Can I help you?" Kate asked politely.

"Are you Kate Camden?" one woman asked. Kate nodded and the woman continued, "we're from the California Daily, the newspaper who interviewed you. can we come in and talk to you and your husband?"

"Yeah, of course," Kate said. she lead the people from the newspaper into her living room. "Sorry about the mess we haven't had much time to clean."

"That's fine."

"Simon come in here. There's some people from the newspaper here who want to talk to us," Kate said and Simon came into the living room holding Emma. He sat down next to Kate.

"Well ever since we heard about you having quintuplets, we've been interested in finding ways to help you. So when we heard about your living conditions we knew we had to do something for you. So...we bought you a house. It's in the town next this one, about two minutes away," one woman explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Kate exclaimed. "They bought us a house!"

"That's amazing! I can't believe it!" Simon said.

"You guys deserve it. You have six kids and you both work really hard. You guys definitely don't have room in this house, and you need a bigger one."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Kate said.

"Your welcome. The house has four bedrooms and a master bedroom, four bathrooms (including the one in the master bedroom), a den, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a basement, a pantry, and a two car garage. It also has a big backyard and it's in a nice area."

"Wow, this is amazing," Kate said. "I just don't know how to thank you. This means so much to us."

"Yeah thank you so much," Simon added. The reporters stayed a little while and after about twenty minutes they all left. Simon and Kate fed each of the kids and then put them back to bed in the nursery.

"I can't believe we're moving!" Simon exclaimed.

"I know," Kate said. "I'm so excited!" Kate hugged Simon and then she started to walk away. Simon grabbed Kate's arm and turned her around. He pulled her toward her and then kissed her.

"I love you," Simon said.

"I love you too," Kate said. "We have to tell Alex."

"You're right," Simon said. "Alex come into the kitchen please." Alex ran into the kitchen and he sat down at the table with his parents. They told him about what was going on and he too was very excited.

* * *

**I hope you liked this**

**-Please review!**


	12. Its Our Birthday!

**-Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting so many!**

**-I hope you like this chapter! Read on!

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Its Our Birthday!

"Peter...Peter wake up," Ruthie said and she lightly shook her boyfriend.

"What? What's going on?" Peter said as he woke up out of his deep sleep. He sat up after he saw that it was Ruthie who woke him up. "What's the matter? How did you get in here? Are you okay?"

"Peter, calm down I'm fine. You gave me a key the other day and I'm about to tell you what's the matter. We're getting married in ten weeks, that's not a lot of time. I was lying in bed tonight and I realized how much we had to do. We have to pick out dresses for the bridesmaids, rent the tuxes, buy flowers, pick a caterer..."

Peter stopped his fiancé by putting his hands up in the air. "Ruthie calm down. We can get everything done and we will get everything done. I promise. You have to calm down so you can get some sleep, we have to work tomorrow."

"I know," Ruthie said. "We just have so much to do. I mean this is my wedding day and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know," Peter said and then he looked at the clock that was next to his bed. "Ruthie it's three o'clock in the morning! Have you gotten any sleep tonight?"

"A little, not really though," Ruthie said.

"How do you plan to deal with six year olds with only four hours of sleep?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out," Ruthie said and she laid down, putting her head on Peter's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peter said and he kissed the top of Ruthie's head. A couple of seconds later Peter heard Ruthie's breathing become deeper and he knew that she had fallen asleep. "I'll let her sleep for a little while and then I'll wake her up," Peter said and then he accidentally he fell asleep too.

* * *

"Peter! Peter wake up! It's a quarter to eight we have to be at school in a half an hour!" Ruthie shrieked and she violently shook Peter. Peter woke up and quickly jumped up from bed.

"Oh my gosh," Peter said. "How did I not wake to my alarm going off? I never do that."

"I don't know but how did I fall asleep here?"

"I meant to wake you up but I also fell asleep. Sorry," Peter said.

"It's alright. I have to get home!" Ruthie said and she ran out of Peter's apartment and into her car. She drove home and when she got there she took the quickest shower possible and ate. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail so she wouldn't have to blow it dry and she poured herself a cup of coffee (in a travel mug) and ran out the door. She drove to school and when she got there she ran inside. She signed in at the office, and saw that Peter had beaten her there. This was no surprise, Peter got ready so fast it amazed Ruthie and she could have never been able to beat him here unless she had gone home, got dressed and left. She ran to her classroom and got there minutes before her students arrived.

The morning was spent teaching her class and by the time they left for lunch Ruthie was really hungry. This probably had something to do with the fact that Ruthie didn't eat breakfast and she usually did. Peter came into her class room and sat on one of the desks.

"Sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to fall asleep, it's my fault," Peter said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have come over last night, it's my fault," Ruthie said. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No I gave you that key so that you'd come over whenever you needed me and you needed me last night. I don't mind at all," Peter said. "You can come over whenever you want, night or day. Besides you came to me to talk about our wedding and I'm glad I know what needs to be done."

"Okay," Ruthie said and she hugged her husband-to-be.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Peter asked.

"Of course," Ruthie said and she and Peter walked out of the elementary school hand in hand.

* * *

"Mommy, when are we moving into our new house?" Alex asked Kate.

"In three weeks, that's why we've been packing up all our stuff in the house this week," Kate explained.

"Oh," Alex said. "Can I play outside?"

"No, sorry. I need your help packing. The babies are going to be waking up in a couple of minutes and I have to feed them," Kate said.

"Okay," Alex said, gloomily.

"Now just wrap up all your stuff and put it in the box," Kate instructed, then she and Alex both started to pack up all the stuff in Alex's room. A couple of minutes later a baby started to cry and Kate left the room. She found that it was Kenny who was crying. She started to feed him and while she was in the middle Faith started to cry so she started to feed both babies at the same time. Soon all five babies were fed and sleeping again.

Kate returned to her son's room and found that he had fallen asleep on his floor. "I guess I'll go and pack up another room." She went into the kitchen and started to pack up that room instead. She was putting all the silverware in a box when Simon came in from work.

"Hey honey," Simon said and he kissed his wife. "Where's Alex?"

"He just fell asleep in his room," Kate explained. "I thought that I'd let him sleep for a little while."

"Oh," Simon said. "I'll help you pack up the kitchen." He went over to the cabinet and started to wrap up some plates and put them in a box.

"I can't believe we're moving," Kate said. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Simon said.

* * *

"It's our birthday! It's our birthday!" Noah and Luke both sang as they came into the house from school.

"Hi guys," Lucy said. "How are the birthday boys?"

"We're good," Noah and Luke both said. "Everybody loved our cupcakes!" Noah exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Lucy said. "Now go into the kitchen and do your homework. Your party is tonight and you have to have all your homework done before then."

"We don't have any homework mom, it's Friday, remember," Luke said.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said. "Then you can go and play until your party." Lizzy, Luke, Noah and Tommy ran off into various rooms in the house and Lucy went into the kitchen so that she could finish making the dinner that Noah and Luke had requested; pizza. While the pizza was in the oven Lucy started to put up birthday decorations throughout the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"I'm home," Kevin yelled when he entered the house. He came into the kitchen with a bunch of green and blue balloons, Noah and Luke's favorite colors. "Hi honey."

"Hello," Lucy said and she kissed her husband. "I'll take those," she said and she grabbed the balloons from Kevin.

"I'm going to go and change out of my work clothes," Kevin stated and went upstairs and into his and Lucy's room.

When Kevin got back downstairs he found that everything was decorated with Happy Birthday signs, balloons, confetti, and streamers. He found that Lucy was in the den trying to get the kids to go upstairs and get ready.

"I'll help," Kevin said. "Everybody go upstairs and put on the clothes that your mother put on your bed! Now!" Immediately all five kids ran upstairs and Kevin followed them. "Why don't you go and take a nap? I'll get the kids ready and then I'll wake you up before everybody gets here."

"Okay," Lucy said and she went upstairs and into her bedroom, where she laid down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Meanwhile Kevin was in Noah and Luke's room. He helped them both to get into the khaki pants, button down blue shirts, and green and blue sweater vests. Once they were both dressed Kevin helped them to get into shoes and socks and then they ran downstairs.

When Kevin got into Tommy and Caleb's room he found them both jumping on the bed. "Come on lets get you guys dressed so you can go back downstairs," Kevin said when he entered the room. Both boys jumped off the bed and first Kevin dressed Caleb in khaki overalls and a red long sleeved shirt.

"Yes, I'm free!" Caleb said and he ran from his bedroom.

"Your turn," Kevin said and he turned to Tommy. He dressed Tommy in khaki pants and a red and blue striped golf shirt. He followed Tommy out of the room and then went into Lizzy's room. Kevin took the pink and purple dress that Lucy had ironed and set out on their only daughter's bed and helped her get dressed in it. When he got downstairs Kevin got the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter. Then seeing that it was about a quarter to five he went upstairs to wake up Lucy.

"Luce, you have to wake up. Everyone's going to be here in about forty five minutes," Kevin said and he kissed his wife's cheek. Lucy got out of bed and started to get dressed in the clothes she had ironed earlier that day. A couple of seconds later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kevin said and he ran downstairs. He opened the door and found Annie, Eric, Sam, and David outside. "Come in," Kevin said and he stepped aside so that they could all come in. A couple of minutes later Ruthie and Peter also had arrived at the house.

Once again the doorbell rang and Lucy got up from where she was sitting on the couch. "I bet that's Simon and Kate, I can't wait to see the babies." She ran to the door and found Simon and Kate each standing outside. Both of them were holding two car seat carriers each and a fifth one was on the floor next to them. "Hi guys!" Lucy greeted them. "Come on in." Alex ran in the door and Lucy took the extra carrier and led Simon and Kate into the living room.

"So what's it like being parents of quintuplets?" Ruthie asked.

"It's great," Simon said. "It's challenging at times but we love it."

"They cry a lot but it's really rewarding all the time. It's really interesting to see how different they are. They are all totally different people even thought they were all born at the same time," Kate explained.

"Yeah that's true," Simon agreed with his wife. "Hannah is the most easy going, Faith loves to be cuddled, Kenny sleeps the least and loves to see what's going on around him, Emma sleeps the most and Andrew cries the most but he is the heaviest sleeper."

"Aw that's so cute," Ruthie exclaimed. "I can't wait to have kids!" Peter looked over at her and gave her a weird look and then got up.

"I'm going to go and look for Kevin and Eric," Peter said and he quickly exited the room.

"I think that you really freaked him out by saying that," Lucy said.

"Yeah that was my plan," Ruthie said and she laughed and Annie, Kate, and Lucy all joined in.

"Is this what you women do? You do everything in your power to make us men crazy and to freak us out," Simon commented.

"Yup," Kate said.

"Great," Simon said sarcastically. "I'm going to go and join the rest of the men." Simon got up and also left the room.

A couple of minutes later Hannah started to stir in her car seat and Kate took her out. "Can I hold her?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Kate said and she handed Hannah to Lucy. "It's almost time to feed them. Can I use your microwave? I need to heat up their bottles."

"Of course," Lucy said. "Go right ahead." Kate took five bottles out of the diaper bag and then left the room. While she was gone Kenny also started to wake up.

"I'll get him," Ruthie said. "Which one is this?"

Annie looked at the baby Ruthie was holding and said, "That is Kenny. You can tell by his strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

"He's so cute," Ruthie said. "I love all their matching outfits." All of the girls were wearing jean jumpers and the boys were wearing jean overalls. They were all wearing t-shirts; Hannah was wearing pink, Faith was wearing purple, Emma was wearing yellow, Kenny was wearing green, and Andrew was wearing blue.

"They are all so cute," Lucy said.

"Yeah they are," Annie said. A couple of minutes later Kate returned with five bottles. She handed one to Lucy and another to Ruthie who both offered to feed the babies they were holding. Annie ended up feeding Faith and Kate fed both Andrew and Emma. Soon all five babies were fed.

"Ruthie, Emma looks a lot like you," Kate said. "She has your curly brown hair."

"That's cute," Ruthie said.

About ten minutes later Lucy put dinner out on the table and everybody started to eat. Since it was too cold to eat outside Lucy set up a kids' table in the kitchen and the adults sat in the living room. Kenny happily sat in the swings while the other four babies slept peacefully in their car seat carriers.

"So Lucy how far along are you?" Ruthie asked.

"I'll be six months next week," Lucy said. "I only have three months to go."

"Those last three months always seem to go the fastest," Annie said thinking back to her pregnancies.

"That's true," Kate said.

About a half an hour later everyone gathered around the table to sing happy birthday to Noah and Luke. Lucy turned off the lights and brought in a blue cake that had eight candles, seven for how old they are and one for good luck. Lucy had written happy birthday Noah and Luke across the top and had even drawn some balloons with the icing. Everybody sang "Happy Birthday" and then Noah and Luke blew out their candles as Lucy snapped pictures.

Kevin cut the cake and everybody took a piece and then sat down to eat it. "Luce this cake is really good," Simon complemented his sister.

"Thank you. It's mom's recipe," Lucy said.

"How do you do it?" Kate exclaimed. "You have five kids and one on the way and you still have time to bake an amazing cake and put a party together. I barely have time to take a shower these days!"

"It's definitely much different when you have newborns in the house. Especially when you have five newborns in the house," Lucy said accenting the five. "If I had five newborns in the house I would have never been able to put all this together. Also Kevin helped me a lot. I wouldn't have been able to do all this without him." Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned back to their guests.

"Mommy!" Noah exclaimed as he ran into the living room. "Can we open our presents now? Please!"

"Please mom!" Luke joined in.

"Um...sure," Lucy said. "Let me just clean up from dessert and then you can open up your gifts." Lucy and Kevin both cleaned up from dessert and then Noah and Luke sat in two chairs that were at one end of the living room. All the kids sat in Indian style in front of them and watched intently as the boys took turns opening presents.

Soon the pile of presents that was in the corner of the living room was just wrapping paper that covered the floor. All the new toys and clothes that Noah and Luke had gotten were put in the kitchen so that everybody could sit down again.

"Dad can we play with our new toys?" Luke asked.

"You can each pick one toy to play with but that's it," Kevin said to his sons and they both ran from the room. A couple of hours later everyone left the Kinkirk home and Kevin put the kids to bed while Lucy cleaned up downstairs. Luckily all the kids passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows and Kevin was able to go downstairs and help his wife.

When he got downstairs Kevin went into the living room where he found Lucy lying on the couch with her eyes closed. When she heard Kevin enter she opened her eyes and said, "I just wanted to close my eyes for a couple of minutes. I wasn't going to sleep or anything."

"No why don't we go upstairs to bed? We can clean all this up tomorrow. We're both really tired. We can even get the kids to help us clean up tomorrow," Kevin said.

"Great idea honey," Lucy said. Kevin helped her up and they both went upstairs and into their room. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed, falling asleep very quickly.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Please review :) **


	13. Wow I Wasn't Expecting That

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had finals and of course I had to study for them!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13

Wow I Wasn't Expecting That

"Welcome to your new home," Mary-Ann Wilkins, the woman who represented the newspaper that was giving Kate and Simon their new house, said as she opened the door to Kate and Simon's new home.

When the Camden family and Mary-Ann walked into the foyer they could see a set of stairs in front of them, a hallway that led to the kitchen and den, and doors on the left and right.

"Let's go into the dining room first," Mary-Ann said and she opened the French doors on the left. "The table will fit about thirteen people in all, which is good because you have such a large family.

"This is great," Simon said.

"Now, let's go and see the living room," Mary-Ann said. They went across the hall and looked at the living room. Then they went into the kitchen. It had an open doorway so that Simon and Kate could watch the kids while being in the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Kate and Simon's families yelled when they entered the den. There was a huge sign on the wall that said, "Congratulations On Your New Home," colorful balloons and a pile of house-warming gifts on the floor.

"Wow! Thank you guys so much!" Kate exclaimed. She, Simon, and Alex all hugged everyone while saying thank you.

"Are those presents for me?" Alex asked, eagerly.

"I don't know we'll have to see when we open them," Simon said.

"Why don't we go and see the rest of the house?" Mary-Ann said and she lead them upstairs. First they looked at the guest bedroom. It was simple, with a floral theme and had a bed, dresser, and end table in it.

Then they went and saw Kate and Simon's bedroom. Of course they loved it, especially because it was really big and they had their own bathroom. Then, in order to calm down Alex they went to see his room.

"We found out that Alex loves cars. So we decided to decorate his room with them," Mary-Ann explained. She opened the door and Alex ran inside. The room had a car bed, with a car comforter and the walls were also decorated with cars. His toys could be found through out the room in various places. Alex jumped on his bed and then explored his room.

"I love it! Thank you!" Alex exclaimed and he hugged Mary-Ann.

"You're welcome," Mary-Ann said. "Now, shall we go and see the babies' rooms."

"Okay," Kate said. Mary-Ann led them to one of the doors that was in the hallway. She opened it and inside there was three white cribs, two dressers, and a toy box. The walls were painted a light yellow and the white daisy theme that Simon and Kate had chosen could be found throughout the room.

"The room looks great!" Kate exclaimed. "It's just what I imagined!"

"Thank you," Simon said.

"Your welcome," Mary-Ann said. "But what you see is not all. Open up the closet."

Simon opened the closet and inside he found new clothes, diapers, baby food, formula, bottles, pacifiers, toys and everything else needed for their babies. "Thank you," Simon exclaimed. "This is great."

"Your welcome. Now let's go and see the boys' room," Mary-Ann responded. She opened the door that connected the two nurseries. There was two wood-colored cribs, and all the furniture that was in the girls' nursery. "Now, open up the closet," Mary-Ann instructed and Kate did so. Like the other nursery the closet was filled with things for the babies.

"Thank you Mary-Ann for everything you've done. It means so much to us you have no idea," Kate said and she hugged Mary-Ann.

"This is your new room," Simon said and he took Kenny out of his car seat. "You have a lot more rooms here so I know you'll like it."

A couple of hours later Mary-Ann and Simon and Kate's family left. "I can't believe that we actually live here," Kate said as she flopped down on the couch next to Simon.

"I know," Simon said. "I can't believe this was all donated to us."

"Mom and dad I love this new house!" Alex exclaimed as he ran into the den. "It's so big and my room is the best!"

"I'm glad you like it," Kate said. "We better start warming up bottles. The babies are going to be waking up any minute." Kate got up and got five bottles out of the refrigerator and put them in the microwave.

As Hannah started to wake up in her swing Simon picked her up and started to calm her down. Soon Kate came in with the bottles and Simon started to feed his daughter. When Andrew woke up, Kate gave him his bottle and he stopped crying. About ten minutes later all five babies were fed and Andrew and Hannah were back asleep in the cradles that were in the corner of the room. Kenny and Faith were lying on the floor playing with toys and Emma was in the bouncer next to the couch.

"Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. What should we make in our brand new kitchen?" Kate said to her son.

"How about ice cream?" Alex suggested.

"I don't think so," Simon said. "Why don't we make pizza?"

"Yeah!" Alex exclaimed. "I love home made pizza."

"Okay," Kate said. "We have to go to the store to get the ingredients."

"I'll go," Simon said.

"Can I come too?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Of course," Simon said. "Let's go."

"The grocery list is on the counter. Don't forget to take it," Kate said as her husband and son left the den.

"Okay," Simon and Alex both said. A couple of minutes later Kate heard the door shut and she knew that Simon and Alex had left.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves guys," Kate said to her five children. She took a toy off the floor and started to play with Kenny and Faith.

* * *

"Mommy!" Maggie screeched as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes Maggie," Mary said, exasperatedly. Mary was tired and her head was also pounding which probably had something to do with the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"I want to go outside," Maggie said.

"Not right now. I have to clean up the kitchen and start to make dinner," Mary said.

"I'll go outside by myself," Maggie stated, simply.

"No, you're too young to go out by yourself. If one of your brothers want to go out with you then you go out. Otherwise you have to stay in the house," Mary explained.

"Well I already asked them and they said that they didn't want to go outside," Maggie said. "So why can't I just go out by myself?"

"I already told you that you're too young to go out by yourself," Mary said.

"But why?" Maggie whined.

"Because I said so," Mary said as calmly as possible.

"But that's not fair!" Maggie exclaimed. "I want to go outside! I never get to go outside when I want to!"

"Maggie either you go and play elsewhere or you can go into a timeout," Mary said.

"Fine I'll go and play outside," Maggie said and she headed to the back door.

"Maggie Sophia Rivera! Get over here right this instant!" Mary yelled. "I just said that you aren't allowed to go outside. You are not allowed to play outside by your self. Now go and play in the play room!"

"No!" Maggie screamed. "I want to go outside! I want to go outside! I want to go outside!"

"Young lady come here," Mary picked up her daughter as she kicked and screamed. She put her on a chair and put it in the corner of the room. "Stay there until I say that you can get out!" Mary ordered and her daughter gave her a dirty look. "And keep your dirty looks to yourself." Mary went back to putting dishes in the dishwasher as Maggie screeched and Mary tried to ignore her. The only problem was that the screaming was only making her head ache worse.

"Honey I'm home," Carlos said when he entered the house from a school board meeting. "What's going on?" Carlos asked when he came into the kitchen

"Maggie's throwing a temperature tantrum," Mary said and she kissed her husband hello. "See if you can get her to stop. I have the worst headache I can't take this screaming anymore."

"Maggie," Carlos said as he walked over to where his daughter was sitting. "Maggie either stop screaming or you're going to stay in the time out for five extra minutes and you're going to bed as soon as we're done with dinner."

"Fine," Maggie said and she stopped screaming.

While Carlos was reprimanding Maggie Jake started to cry upstairs in his crib so Mary went upstairs to get him. "Hey Jake," Mary said and she picked her son up out of his crib. She sat down on the rocking chair and started to rock her son, hoping to get just a couple of minutes of quiet. While she was rocking Jake started to squirm so she sat him on the floor with some toys.

She was sitting on the rocking chair when Carlos came into the room. "Hey hon," Carlos said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mary said. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Oh. Why don't you go and take a nap? I'll take care of the kids and make dinner," Carlos said.

"Okay," Mary said and she kissed her husband. "Thank you for this. I love you."

"I love you too," Carlos said and he quickly kissed his wife and she left the room.

When Mary got into her and Carlos's room she sat on the bed and picked up the phone. After hearing the dial tone she dialed the number that she knew so well. "Sarah...Hey its Mary...Can I ask you to do something for me?"

* * *

"Wait Alyssa," David said as he ran towards the curly-browned haired girl that was about ten feet from him.

"Yeah," Alyssa said as she turned around. "Oh hey David."

"Listen I was...ah...You know that there's a dance on Friday night...Well...Well I was...ah...wondering if you wanted to...ah go with me," David asked.

"Oh...I'm really sorry...I wish you had asked me about ten minutes earlier...John just asked me and I said yes. I'm sorry," Alyssa said and she turned and walked away.

"Not as sorry as I am," David said to himself.

"Hey, Dave come on, Dad's waiting for us outside," Sam said and he ran to his twin brother. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," David said. "Let's go."

"No wait really what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I just asked Alyssa to the dance and she said no. Okay?" David said, angrily and he walked away.

When Eric, Sam, and David got home David immediately went upstairs and into his and Sam's room. He sat down at the desk and got out his homework and started it.

* * *

As the doorbell rang through out the Rivera home Mary ran downstairs to get it while yelling, "I'll get it!" When she answered the door Mary found Sarah standing outside holding a small paper bag.

"I was hoping you would answer," Sarah said. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it," Mary said and she hugged her sister-en-law.

"You're welcome and good luck," Sarah said as she walked down the pavement and towards her car.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked as he came towards the front door.

"It was Sarah. She was just dropping off something for me," Mary explained.

"Can I ask what it is?" Carlos said.

"Just girl stuff," Mary said and she went upstairs. When she got there Mary went into the bathroom for a couple of seconds and then came out. "Now I just have to wait ten minutes."

Mary sat down on the bed and waited for ten minutes to pass. When it did she got up and went into the bathroom. She got the white stick that was next to the sink and picked up. "Well here it goes," Mary said and she looked down. Seeing that there was a negative sign she let out a sigh.

"Well this is good. It's too soon to have another baby. Jake's only four months old it would be overwhelming to have another baby right now." Mary tried to convince herself as she sat down on the bed. "If this is so good then why do I feel so lousy," Mary said as she started to cry.

"Mary it's time for dinner," Carlos said as he came into the room. When he saw Mary lying on the bed crying he rushed over and said, "Mary what's wrong?"

Mary sat up and said, "I thought that I was pregnant and I'm not. I know it's too early to have another baby but for some reason I just want another baby."

"Mare, if you want to have another baby we can, but you have to realize that having six kids isn't going to be easy. Especially when Jake will only be a year old when this new baby is born," Carlos said.

"I know, you're right," Mary said. "We should wait a little while before we have another baby, if we have another baby." Mary and Carlos hugged and Mary said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Carlos said and he kissed his wife. "Now let's go downstairs and eat dinner."

"Okay," Mary said and she and Carlos walked downstairs hand in hand.

* * *

"David what's wrong?" Eric asked his son.

"It's nothing," David said. "I asked a girl out today and she turned me down."

"Aren't you a little young to be dating?" Eric said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. She turned me down remember," David said. "Besides I turned thirteen last week remember. I'm not a little kid anymore and Lucy started dating when she was thirteen."

"Your right," Eric said. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I'll be fine in a little while," David said.

"If you say so," Eric said and he left the room. A couple of seconds later the doorbell rang and Annie yelled for David to come down.

"The door's for you," Annie said and she left the room.

David went to the door and found Alyssa standing outside. "Hi Alyssa," David said.

"Can I talk to you?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure," David said and he went outside and he and Alyssa sat down on the porch swing.

"Well I went out with John tonight and he was a real jerk. He practically ignored me the entire time so I told him that I couldn't go to the dance with him and that he would have to find a new girlfriend," Alyssa explained.

"Well good for you," David said.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the dance with me," Alyssa said.

"Really? Then I would love to go to the dance with you," David said.

"Good," Alyssa said. "Well I have to go. My sister is waiting for me in the car."

"Okay, well bye," David said and he kissed Alyssa's cheek.

"Bye," Alyssa said and she walked to her sister's car. David went into his house and pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "Yes!"

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked as he came into the foyer.

"I'm going to the dance with Alyssa," David said. "I have a girlfriend."

"That's great," Sam said and he patted his brother on the back. "Now we both have dates."

"Wait who did you ask?" David said.

"I asked Kelly," Sam said. "I asked her at lunch in school today. I didn't want to say anything since Alyssa had turned you down."

"Cool," David said. "We both have dates. Why don't we go and watch TV and celebrate."

"Okay," Sam said and he and his brother went into the living room.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I hope your happy that I gave Simon and Kate their house! And its pretty nice too!

Please review!


	14. The Perfect Place To Live

-Hey, I'm really sorry that it took me soooo long to update! I have been so buisy this summer, withvacations and the drama class that I'm taking at school,and just haven't gotten around to writing all that much. I promise I will try to update faster next time

-I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places! If I did I would be rich and I'm not! Unfortunately...but maybe someday!

-Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 14

The Perfect Place To Live

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock. It read three-forty, she groaned and then got out of bed. Once she was out of her bedroom she turned on the hall light so that she could see and she went downstairs. When she got into the kitchen she opened up the refrigerator and stuck her head inside. "I hate these pregnancy cravings," Lucy said and she took out an apple. Then she went into the freezer and took out some mint chocolate ice cream. She scooped some ice cream into a bowl, chopped up the apple and put the pieces on top of the ice cream. "This tastes great. Exactly what I wanted," Lucy said and she took another bite of her snack.

A couple of seconds later Kevin came downstairs looking like he was still half asleep. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked his wife.

"I had a craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream and apples," Lucy said. "So I came down and got some."

"Oh I see…um sounds delicious," Kevin lied.

"You know how these pregnancy cravings are," Lucy said. "I am officially eight months pregnant. Only one month to go."

"So, do you think you're having a boy or a girl?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I'm kinda hoping for a girl for Lizzy's sake but other than that it doesn't really matter as long as the baby is healthy," Lucy explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm going to go back to bed. See you up there," Kevin said and he kissed his wife good night.

* * *

"Matt…Matt! Come here!" Sarah yelled as she ran around the house. 

"What? What's the matter?" Matt said as he came out of the living room.

"I have found the perfect house for us," Sarah said. "Come here." She dragged Matt into the den and showed him the house that she had found on the computer. "It has four bedroom and a master bedroom, two bathrooms (plus the one in the master bedroom), a den, a living room, an eat-in kitchen, an office, a dining room, a pool in the backyard, and a finished basement. It's the perfect house for us. It's practically so good it sounds too good to be true."

"You're right. Why don't we go and look at it," Matt said. "We can go this weekend."

"But what about the kids?" Sarah said. "They don't want to come and look at houses with us."

"That's true," Matt said. "How about I call Mary and ask her to watch the kids while we're gone?"

"Okay," Sarah said. "I'll call them. Why don't you keep looking at houses? This way we can look at more than one house while we're in Glen Oak."

"Okay," Matt said and Sarah left the room.

She returned a couple of minutes later. "Mary said that she would love to have the kids over this weekend. We should bring them over before we leave on Friday."

"Alright. I'll call the airport and make some reservations for our flight."

* * *

That Friday Matt and Sarah left after Matt got home from work at four. They loaded into the car and drove to Mary and Carlos's house. 

"Mommy, how come me, Zack, and Nolan can't come with you?" Grace asked.

"You guys would be bored if you came with us. You'll have more fun at Aunt Mary and Uncle Carlos's house," Sarah explained to her daughter.

"Oh," Grace said.

Soon the Camden family arrived at Mary and Carlos's house. "Yes we're here!" Zack exclaimed. Sarah let him out of his car seat and ran to the Rivera's front door. Then Matt got Nolan out of his car seat and Grace got herself out of her booster seat. They all went to the front door and Grace rang the doorbell. Mary answered the door with Jake on her hip and she let them in the front door..

"Hi guys!" Mary greeted them.

"Where should I put this suitcase?" Matt asked.

"You can just leave it on the floor there," Mary said and Matt put the suitcase by the front door.

"Kids, your cousins are here," Mary said and Conner, Charlie, Rebecca, and Maggie all ran to the front door.

"Hello," Sarah said.

"Hi," all the Rivera children except Jake responded.

"We better be going," Matt said.

"Okay. Bye guys," Sarah said and she kissed her three children good-bye.

"Bye," Matt said and he too kissed his kids good-bye. After saying good-bye all the kids except Nolan and Jake ran off to play.

"Are you going to be okay having eight kids all weekend?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine. We'll see what it was like for mom and dad when they had seven kids all living in the house at the same time," Mary said. "Now you two go and have fun. Good-luck finding a house."

"Thanks bye," Sarah and Matt both said and they went out the front door and into the car.

"Let's go boys," Mary said and she brought Nolan and Jake into the living room. She put them both on the floor with some toys and then left the room closing the gate behind her. Then Mary went into the playroom and found the other six kids running playing a game that Mary did not recognize.

"Why don't you guys go outside?" Mary said. "Let's go." They all left the playroom and then went out the back door and into the back yard. Mary watched them for a minute from the back door as they played on the swing set and then Mary started to make dinner; hotdogs and macaroni and cheese.

"Honey, I'm home," Carlos said as he entered the house.

"Hi Carlos," Mary said and she kissed her husband hello.

"I see that Matt and Sarah dropped off the kids," Carlos said when he saw Nolan playing in the living room. "Where are the rest of the kids?"

"They're outside," Mary explained.

"Okay," Carlos said and he went out the back door.

At about six o'clock dinner was ready and the table was set and Mary went to the back door and called everybody in. there was a stampede of children as they ran into the house and sat at the table. With Mary and Carlos at the heads of the table they said grace and then started eating.

"This is so good mom," Charlie said.

"It's really good," Grace chimed in.

"Really, really good," Connor said.

"Really, really, really good," Zack added.

"Really, really, really…"

"Okay I get it," Mary interrupted Maggie. "You like the meal." Everybody laughed and then they continued to eat. After dinner Mary put on a movie and all the kids sat down in front of the TV. Mary was surprised that even Jake and Nolan watched it for a little while.

At about nine Nolan and Jake started to get cranky so Mary and Carlos brought them upstairs and got them ready for bed. Carlos changed Jake on the changing table while Mary changed Nolan on the floor.

"This is what it would be like if we had twins," Carlos pondered.

"I know. It's kind of cool to think about," Mary said. Mary changed Nolan's diaper and then changed him into the pajamas Matt and Sarah had packed. Once Jake was in his pajamas Carlos set up the portable crib and then Mary put Nolan in it while Carlos put Jake in his crib.

"Goodnight," Mary said and she kissed her son and her nephew each on the head. Carlos did the same and they both left the room after turning off the light.

At about ten o'clock Mary went into the living room and found that the movie was over and the credits were running. Zack, Grace, and Rebecca had all fallen asleep while Maggie, Connor, and Charlie all looked they were about to fall asleep.

"Come on guys its time for bed," Mary said and Maggie, Connor, and Charlie all got up and headed upstairs, looking a lot like zombies. Then Mary picked up Rebecca. Carlos came in and he picked up Zack as Grace started to stir. She too walked upstairs. Mary and Carlos helped every to get dressed in their pajamas and then it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Zack was sleeping on the floor in Connor and Charlie's room and Grace was sleeping in Maggie and Rebecca's room.

"They're all asleep," Mary said and she flopped down on the couch. Carlos sat down next to her and Mary said, "I don't know how my parents had seven kids."

"Neither do I," Carlos agreed with his wife.

"Why don't we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Let's go," Carlos said and he and Mary went upstairs and into their room.

* * *

"So how are the kids?" Annie asked Matt and Sarah. 

"They're good," Sarah said. "They're all growing up so fast. We signed Zack up for baseball in the spring so he's really excited for that and Grace is doing dance; which she loves. She's always been a little girly girl."

"That's good," Annie said. "You guys must be so excited to go and look at houses tomorrow."

"We are," Matt said. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Sarah said. Then Sarah looked over at the clock and saw that it read ten-thirty. "I better be going to bed. We have to get up early so we can house hunt."

"Okay. Goodnight," Annie said and Sarah went up the stairs, exiting the kitchen.

"I'm going to go up to. Goodnight mom," Matt said and he too went upstairs.

At eight thirty the next morning Sarah woke up. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then went back into Simon's old room; where she and Matt were staying and got dressed. Once Sarah was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt she woke up Matt. She kissed his cheek and then lightly shook him.

"Good morning," Matt said once he had woken up. He kissed his wife and then said, "I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Okay, I'm going downstairs," Sarah said and she left the room. She went downstairs and found Annie making pancakes. "Smells good," Sarah commented.

"Thanks, I'm making pancakes for everyone," Annie said.

A couple of minutes later Matt came downstairs with Sam and David following. Matt was dressed while Sam and David were still in their pajamas.

"So word is that Sam and David have girlfriends," Matt said as he sat down at the table.

"Yup we do," Sam said.

"How was the dance you guys went to?" Sarah asked. She had talked to Annie the other day and she had told Sarah about the dance Sam and David went to.

"It was good," David said. "We had a lot of fun."

"A lot of fun," Sam said as a dreamy look came across his face.

"What's up with him?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since the dance. Every time we mention it he gets that same dreamy look and goes off into his own world. It's kind of weird," Annie explained.

"I think I know what it is," Matt said. "Come here Sam." Matt dragged Sam outside and onto the back porch. "What's with you?"

"Oh nothing," Sam said. "I just had a really good time at the dance."

"Did you and your date kiss?"

"Yeah," Sam said and he let out a heavy sigh.

"I knew it!" Matt said and he patted his brother on the back. "Good for you."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"So did David kiss his girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"No he didn't say at least," Sam said.

"I cant believe you guys are already dating," Matt said. "I remember when you were born." Matt said this and he playfully pinched his brother's cheek. "Let's go back inside. I have to eat breakfast so I can go house hunting."

"Okay," Sam said and he and Matt went into the house. When they got there he found Annie, Eric, Ruthie, David, and Sarah sitting at the table getting ready to eat breakfast. Matt took a seat next to his wife and Sam took one in between Ruthie and David.

"What was that all about?" Sarah said softly so that only Matt could hear.

"I'll tell you about it later," Matt said equally softly. Everybody ate breakfast while talking about everything that was going on in his or her lives. Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up Matt and Sarah left to look at houses.

* * *

"Time for baths," Mary announced after everyone had eaten breakfast. "First Connor, Charlie and Grace." Mary brought the three children upstairs and started to fill up the bath. Once it was full Charlie, Connor, and Grace got in and Mary put some shampoo in each of their hair. She lathered it in and then washed it out. Then each of the kids washed their bodies. "You guys can play in here for a few minutes and then you have to get out. 

Each of them nodded their heads in agreement and Mary went into Charlie and Connor's room and got out clothes for them. Then she went into the suitcase and got out Grace's clothes. "Time to get out," Mary said as she returned to the bathroom. She gave each of them a towel as they got out of the tub and they left the room. Mary repeated this with Zack, Maggie, and Rebecca. Once they were all clean and dressed Mary put Nolan and Jake in the tub. Then Carlos came up and helped Mary to get the two youngest children dressed.

"They are all clean and dressed, finally," Mary said and they both went downstairs. They took the kids outside to let them run around for a little while. Since Jake could not yet walk and Nolan was still a little shaky on his feet Mary put them both in the large playpen Carlos set up in the backyard.

As both adults were sitting at the table talking they heard crying and they looked up. Connor came running over and said, "Grace fell. She hurt her elbow and she's bleeding."

Mary and Carlos got up and ran over to where the kids were playing. Grace was sitting on the floor her face was tear-stained ands she was crying. "What hurts?" Carlos asked when he reached his niece.

"My elbow. Look it's bleeding," Grace said and she held up her elbow for her aunt and uncle to see.

"Okay. I'll take you into the house and get you a Band-Aid," Mary said. She helped Grace stand up and then she took her hand and they walked into the house. Mary got out a Band-Aid and then went into the kitchen where Grace was waiting. She picked up Grace and sat her on the counter and said, "Now first we need to clean up this cut."

"Okay," Grace said. Mary wet a paper towel and then cleaned Graces cut as she winced in pain. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Mary said and she put the band-aid on. "You're all ready. Go play."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Of course you can," Mary said.

"Do you think that my mommy and daddy will get the house they're looking at?" Grace asked.

"I hope so. Mommy and Daddy both really want that house. It's big and beautiful and right near Grandma and Grandpa's house and Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin's house," Mary said.

"But its not near your house," Grace said sadly. "If we move we won't see you a lot anymore. I'll miss you guys."

"Oh don't worry. We'll come to visit a lot, I promise. I'll see you on Christmas and during the summer and Thanksgiving and probably even more than that," Mary explained to her niece, even though her heart was breaking.

"I guess that's pretty good," Grace said. "But who will take me to school and pick me up when mommy and daddy are working?"

"You're going to be going to the same school as Tommy, Lizzy, Noah, and Luke so I'm sure Aunt Lucy could pick you up or maybe even Grandma or Grandpa. Don't worry mommy and daddy will take care of you."

"Okay but maybe you should move to California with us," Grace said. "Than we could all be together."

"Maybe someday that will happen," Mary said.

"I hope so," Grace said and she hugged her aunt. Then she hopped off the counter and ran out the back door.

After Grace left the kitchen Mary couldn't help but think that moving to California was a good idea. She would miss having no family here in New York a lot but that was no reason to move. Carlos had a great teaching job here and all their friends lived in New York they couldn't just pack up and move. Could they?

* * *

Before going to see the house that Sarah had thought perfect for her family she and Matt went to see a couple other houses. They were nice but neither Matt nor Sarah fell in love with any of them as they had the other house. 

"Now here's the house we've been waiting to see. It's so exciting," Sarah said as Matt pulled up in front of the house. As they toured the house they found that it was everything they had imagined. They immediately put a bid down on the house and returned to Annie and Eric's.

"How'd it go?" Annie asked as soon as they walked into the door. She had anxiously been awaiting their homecoming the entire day.

"It was good. We put a bid down on the house and they're going to call us to tell us whether or not the house is ours."

"I am so excited," Sara exclaimed. "I have a feeling that we are going to get the house though."

"You're probably right," Matt said. "You're feelings are almost always right."

"I know," Sarah said. "I think we should call the kids. We haven't talked to them since last night before dinner."

"Okay," Matt said and he picked up the phone. Both he and Sarah talked to each of the kids, telling them about the new house and asking about their day. After talking to them for about ten minutes Sarah and Matt hung up.

"How are the kids?" Annie asked.

"They're good they are having a great time at Mary and Carlos's," Sarah explained.

Later on that night Annie and Sarah were making dinner while Matt and Eric watched TV in the living room. The phone rang and Annie went to answer it. After saying hello there was silence as Annie listened to the person on the other line. After listening for about five seconds she handed the phone to Sarah saying, "It's the realtor."

"Oh my gosh. Get Matt," Sarah said and she put the phone to her ear. "Hello." Annie ran from the room and returned with Matt and Eric in tow. "Yes of course that's fine…we don't mind at all…I completely understand…Thank you so much… Bye," Sarah said, pausing to listen to the person on the other line.

"So?" Matt, Annie, and Eric said once Sarah hung up the phone.

"So what?" Sarah said, playing dumb.

"Did we or didn't we get the house?" Matt asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry guys…but you'll be seeing a lot more of this Camden family in about a month! We got the house!" Sarah exclaimed. "We have to move in a month and a half though, which is really soon but that's just fine with me.

"Oh my gosh!" Matt exclaimed and he picked up Sarah and spun her around. They hugged and then Matt planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Congratulations," Annie said. "I'm having everyone over for dinner tonight. As a celebration."

"That's really great," Eric added. "I'm happy that you guys will be living so close by."

"Yes it is," Sarah said. The rest of the night Matt and Sarah smiled about non-stop. All the family that lived in Glen Oak or nearby came to visit; even Sarah's parents were there. Dinner was delicious and the night was spent congratulating Matt and Sarah and talking about their new home.

* * *

-I hope you liked it! Please review! 

-I'll write again soon!


	15. And It Begins Part 1

-I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY Sorry for not updating sooner!

-I've been really busy this summer with vacations and a class I'm taking at school! Please forgive me!

-I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15

And It Begins-Part 1

Lucy was officially nine months pregnant and she was due any day now. She was happy to know that all her aches and pains would soon come to an end. The only problem was that she was now so large it was hard to do anything.

"Mommy!" Caleb cried as he ran into the living room where Lucy was sitting.

"Yes honey," Lucy said as she looked up from her magazine.

"Lizzy said that I'm a baby. I'm not a baby right? I'm three years old," Caleb said.

"Of course you're not a baby," Lucy said.

"I knew it," Caleb said as he ran from the room. Once he left the room Lucy could hear him yelling, "I told you so I'm not a baby. Mommy even said so." Lucy sighed and shook her head hoping that a fight wouldn't break out between Lizzy and Caleb.

A couple of minutes later Lucy could hear the door opening and shutting and she knew that it was Kevin. He entered the living room and kissed Lucy hello.

"I brought some Chinese food for dinner," Kevin said. "I knew that you'd be too tired to cook."

"Thank you honey," Lucy said. "Let's go and eat."

"Where are the kids?" Kevin asked.

"They're in the playroom," Lucy explained.

"I'll get them and we'll all set the table and get everything ready," Kevin said and he left the room. A couple of minutes later Lucy went into the kitchen and found the table set. She sat at the table and soon her entire family joined her.

"Can I have the white rice?" Caleb asked.

"Nope. Babies aren't allowed to eat white rice," Lizzy said to her brother.

"I am not a baby!" Caleb yelled. "Mom even said so. You're just dumb."

"I am not dumb. You're dumb," Lizzy returned.

"Be quiet," Caleb yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Lucy interrupted her children. "Stop fighting right now!" Caleb and Lizzy both stopped yelling. "I am nine months pregnant and I have no energy for your fighting. Lizzy, Caleb is not a baby. See this stomach this is a baby and Caleb Lizzy is not dumb. So, say that you're sorry and hug." Caleb and Lizzy both did as they were told and they went back to eating. "And give your brother the white rice, Lizzy." Luckily the rest of dinner was uneventful.

* * *

"Time to get dressed," Kate said as she entered the den. When she walked in she found Hannah, Andrew, Faith, Kenny, and Emma sitting on the floor in just their diapers. Before leaving for work Simon had helped to change each of their diapers but he had to leave before getting their children dressed.

First Kate dressed the three girls each in shorts and t-shirts. While she was in the middle of putting a pair of khaki shorts on Kenny, Alex came in.

"Do you want me to help you? I'll dress Andrew," Alex offered.

"That would be a big help," Kate said. "Here are his clothes." Kate handed Alex a pair of red shorts with a blue stripe down the side and a matching shirt. A couple of minutes later all five babies were dressed and ready.

"Mommy can we go to the park?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Kate said. "But we have to be home before lunch, so we can get your brothers and sisters in for naps."

"Alright," Alex said. Kate got everything ready to go and then she loaded everyone into the car. Once Kate opened the car door Alex ran out towards the play ground. Kate put her five remaining children in the quintuplet stroller and pushed it towards the play-ground so she could watch Alex play. She was surprised to find her sister-en-law laying on a blanket watching her children play.

"Hey Lucy!" Kate exclaimed when she got closer.

"Oh hi. I thought I saw Alex run past me but I wasn't sure," Lucy said.

"Yeah he loves the park. It's probably one of his favorite places. Every time we come here he runs out of the car as soon as I open the door," Kate explained.

"That's the way most kids are. So how are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good. I've been keeping busy," Kate responded.

"I would guess that with five babies in the house." Kate took Kenny, Andrew, and Emma out of the stroller and put them on the blanket she had just put out. Faith and Hannah were both asleep and she guessed the others would also be sleeping soon because this was the time they usually took their morning nap.

About five minutes later all five babies were asleep and Kate and Lucy were free to talk with out interruption. They talked for about forty-five minutes when all of a sudden Lucy sat up really quickly and took a sharp breath.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked.

"Not to alarm you or anything but I think I just had a contraction," Lucy exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Kate yelled.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I'd know I've had five kids," Lucy said.

"Okay. Well what do I do?"

"First help me stand up," Lucy said and as Kate did so warm water trickled down her leg. "My water just broke."

"Okay. Stay calm," Kate said as she started to freak out. "I'll call Kevin and tell him to come and pick you up. Then I'll call mom and dad and ask them to take your kids back to their house."

"Okay," Lucy said as she breathed through another contraction. First Kate called Annie and Eric who agreed to come and get Lucy and Kevin's children. Then Kate called Kevin's cell phone but she just got his voice mail.

"Kevin's not answering his phone," Kate said and a distressed look came across her face as she tried to think of what to do.

"I expected that. He's been on some mandatory case for the past week. It's been really hard getting in touch with him," Lucy explained.

"Okay. I'll call Simon to come pick up my kids," Kate said and she did as she said. A couple of minutes later Kate got off the phone and said, "Simon's coming to pick up my children. I left a message on Kevin's phone to tell him to call me. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'll just fill in till Kevin gets here. Hopefully that will be before the baby is born but I'm here for you. It will be interesting to see what its like to not be the one in labor," Kate said

"Thanks Kate but I still hope that Kevin gets here." Soon Simon and Eric and Annie got to the park and took the kids home. Kate and Lucy were finally free to go. So they drove to the hospital as quickly as possible. Kate helped Lucy into the hospital as Lucy breathed through another contraction.

Lucy checked in and a nurse showed them to the room they were staying in. "Where's your husband?" one nurse asked as she set up Lucy's room for her.

"He's at work and I can't get a hold of him. If he doesn't get here before the baby is born I will have to kill him," Lucy said angrily.

"I see," the nurse said as she left the room.

"Don't worry Lucy, Kevin will get here. I promise and besides I'm here for you as long as you need me. It might be good to have a woman, who knows what being in labor feels like, in the room," Kate said, trying to cheer Lucy up.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Kate you're a great sister," Lucy said and she hugged her sister-en-law.

* * *

"Isn't this so exciting," Annie excitedly said to her five grandchildren as they entered her home.

"Yeah I guess so," Noah said, as if he was not that excited. Annie just brushed it off for now and decided she'd talk to Noah later. All the other kids seemed excited, especially Lizzy who hadn't stopped chattering since they had left the park about how she knew the baby was going to be a girl.

"I really hope the baby is a girl. I would do anything if I could just have a sister," Lizzy exclaimed.

"Okay why don't you guys come into the kitchen and help me make some cupcakes for dessert?" Annie asked and all the kids happily agreed to do so. They went into the kitchen and Annie got all the ingredients out for the cupcakes. She let each child put some ingredients into the bowl and then she did the rest and put the cupcakes in the oven.

"Okay you guys wash your hands and then you can go play," Annie said and all the kids washed their hands and went off into separated directions. Once they were all out of the kitchen Annie started to make dinner.

"Grandma can I help you?" Lizzy asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Of course you can," Annie said and she handed Lizzy some potatoes and the potato peeler. "Can you peel the potatoes for me?"

"Yup," Lizzy said and she started on the job her grandmother had given her.

"Ya' know you remind me a lot of your Uncle Simon," Annie said to her granddaughter.

"Really? Why?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, before your Uncle Sam and Uncle David were born Simon hoped that they would be boys so he wouldn't be the only boy in the house. Also you have your Uncle Simon's blonde hair but you definitely have your mother's eyes," Annie said.

"I do?" Lizzy asked. Annie nodded and Lizzy said, "that's really cool."

"Yes it is."

* * *

"Okay Lucy, you're doing really great!" Kate said as Lucy had another contraction.

Once the contraction was over Lucy said, "Thanks Kate. I really appreciate that you're staying here with me."

"You're welcome," Kate said. "You are doing really great."

"Thanks. I'm beginning to become like a pro," Lucy joked. "After all I have given birth to five kids. But no matter how many kids I have had it still hurts so much."

"That's true," Kate said. "I'm going to go out and call Kevin again. Hopefully he'll pick up." A couple of minutes later Kate returned with a worried look on her face.

"He didn't answer did he?" Lucy said once she saw Kate's face.

"Nope. I just hope he gets here before the baby does," Kate said as she took a seat next to Lucy.

"Why don't you call Detective Michaels and see if he can get in touch with Kevin?" Lucy said. "I really want my husband to be here for the birth of our child."

"I understand," Kate said and she called Detective Michaels. A couple of minutes later she got off and said, "Detective Michaels said he'll try his best to get in touch with Kevin but it might take awhile."

"Great just great. I'm having a baby, my husband's not here, and I am in a lot of pain. I just want Kevin to be here," Lucy said as she started to cry. The truth was that Lucy was started to become disheartened and Kate just didn't know what to do about it.

"Come on Lucy. You can do it. Kevin's going to be here. I promise," Kate said, trying to reassure herself as well as Lucy. In reality a bunch of "what ifs" were going there Kate's head. What if Kevin didn't get here? What if Kevin was hurt? How am I going to coach Lucy through the entire labor? What if something goes wrong?

* * *

-HAHA

-My first cliff hanger!

-Review and I'll try to get the new chapter up really soon!


	16. Finally Its Over Part II

**-I reposted this chapter, with Kevin and Lucy's baby's name changed to Alison Katherine.**

**-Sorry I have taken so long to update, please forgive me!**

**-Thanks for all the reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 16 

Luckily It's Over- Part II

Lucy had been in labor for a total of five hours. She was getting closer to her delivery and all the while she was getting more impatient with Kevin not being there.

"Get me my husband!" Lucy exclaimed as she had another contraction. "Call him and keep calling him till you get him!"

"Okay," Kate said. She was starting to get a little frightened of her sister-en-law and was a little happy to leave the room. When she got to the lobby of the hospital, Kate called her mother-en-law. She gave her an update. Then she called Simon to tell him what was going on.

"Kevin still hasn't gotten to the hospital so you'll have to give the kids dinner," Kate explained.

"Okay," Simon said. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm fine I guess. Lucy is really starting to scare me. I'm really sorry for being so mean to you when I was in labor," Kate said.

"It's fine," Simon said and he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Kate asked.

"I bet you never thought you'd be coaching someone through their labor. Now you get to see what its like to be a man and maybe you'll be all little nicer if we have any more kids."

"Very nice. Well I have to go. Bye," Kate said.

"Wait, I was just kidding. I'm sorry."

"I guess I can forgive you. But anyway I have to go. I have to call Kevin. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye," Simon said and he and his wife both hung up. Then Kate called Kevin but as before he didn't pick up. She left another message and then called Detective Michaels.

"I'm sorry Kate but Kevin's not here yet. I've been paging and radioing him all afternoon but he has yet to respond," Detective Michaels explained. "I'll keep doing what I've been doing but who knows when he'll return to the car."

"Alright. But why can't you go and find him or something?"

"He's undercover. If I go there I might ruin everything," Detective Michaels said.

"Okay. Well, thank you."

"I'll let you get back to Lucy. Bye," Detective Michaels said and then Kate hung up the phone. Before going back into Lucy's room, Kate about what she should do. She decided just to tell Lucy what was going on. Kevin still had time to get to the hospital; hopefully he would make it in time.

* * *

At about three o'clock Noah was still upset so Annie decided to talk to him. She found him watching TV in the living room by himself. She sat down on the couch next to him and when Noah noticed her presence he turned off the television.

"So, why aren't you excited about the new baby?" Annie asked.

"I am," Noah lied, noticeably.

"I don't believe that for a second. Now tell me what's going on? U can help you if I know what's the matter."

"Okay. I guess I can tell you," Noah gave in. "I'm just worried a little that mommy and daddy won't pay attention to me after the baby is born. What if mom and dad are top busy changing diapers, feeding the baby, or taking care of the other kids to pay attention to me?"

"That would never, ever happen. Mommy and daddy love you very, very much and they will always give you attention. No matter what, even if they have sixty kids," Annie said. "Do you understand?"

"Yah, I guess you are right. Thanks grandma," Noah said and Annie was happy to see, he smiled.

"Now that that's all cleared up, why don't we go food shopping?" Annie asked.

"Just you and me?" Noah asked eagerly.

"If you want to. We could also invite your brothers and sister," Annie said.

"How about just you and me go," Noah said.

"Sure."

* * *

As Kevin and his partner, Harry were sitting in the car eating lunch Detective Michaels voice could be heard over the radio saying, "Officer Kinkirk, there's an emergency, contact the station right away."

Immediately Kevin called the station and got in touch with Detective Michaels. He explained everything to Kevin and they both hung up.

"Harry, drive to the Glen Oak hospital. And hurry!" Kevin explained and then Harry put the car into gear and headed towards the hospital.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Lucy's having the baby and she's already been in labor for five and a half hours."

"Oh. She's not going to be very happy with you."

"I know…Just hurry up and get to the hospital!" Kevin exclaimed. Then his phone beeped signifying that he had a message. When he looked at his phone he saw that he had eight, all from Kate. He called her back.

"Kate, I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll be there in like twenty minutes," Kevin said.

"Okay. But hurry up. Lucy should be ready to deliver really soon."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible." Then they both hung up and Kevin turned to Harry. "Go as fast as possible. My wife will kill me if I miss the birth of our child."

"You want me to break the speed limit?" Harry asked, astonished at what his partner was saying.

"Your wife has not had any children, so you don't really understand what's going on here but someday you will. I'm not saying to drive 80 miles an hour. Just go a little faster than usual."

"Whatever you say," Harry said and he started to go a little faster.

* * *

"Lucy! Kevin's on his way here! He'll be here in twenty-minutes," Kate exclaimed when she got off the phone.

"Really? That's great!" Lucy exclaimed. "Things are really starting to look up!"

"I told you he would be here," Kate said.

"Yeah, but you didn't always believe it. Did you?"

"Well….no," Kate said honestly. "But I still said it."

"Whatever," Lucy said.

As Kevin and Harry were driving on the highway, they could hear sirens behind them. They looked behind to see a squad car pulling up behind them.

"Great. Just great," Kevin said as he threw his hands up into the air and let out a heavy sigh. "Pull over." Harry did so and a police officer, who was of course familiar to both men, came up to the window.

"Hey Kevin. Harry. You guys are undercover?" The nodded and the officer continued, "No wonder you're not in your squad car. It's weird to pull you guys over, I have to admit."

"Hi Jimmy," Kevin and Harry said.

"Where's the fire? You guys were going seventy-five miles per hour when you're only supposed to be going fifty," Jimmy explained.

"We know," Kevin began. "Lucy's having the baby. She's going to be delivering in about ten minutes and I have to get to the hospital. She'll kill me if I don't."

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'll just escort you there. You'll get there much faster," Jimmy offered.

"Thank you so much," Kevin said.

"You're welcome and I guess I won't give you a ticket either. I'll drop all the charges."

"Thanks," Kevin said and Jimmy got in his car and escorted them to the hospital.

* * *

"Alright Lucy, you are about ready to deliver. We are going to move you to the delivery room," one nurse said.

"But wait. My husband is not here yet. He'll be here real soon," Lucy exclaimed. "Can't we wait a little longer?"

The nurse gave her a weird look and then said, "We can't postpone a delivery this far a long. Especially when we are going to deliver in about five minutes."

"I know all this but I figured I would ask anyway," Lucy said. A couple of other nurses came in and started to push Lucy's bed out of the room.

"Try to stall," Kate said and Lucy gave her a look as to say, "how am I supposed to do that?" "Just cross your legs or something."

"Yah like that works," Lucy said.

As they were pulling Lucy down the hall Kevin ran into the hospital. "Lucy! Lucy!" Kevin yelled as soon as he saw his wife.

"Kevin!" Lucy said once she saw who was calling her name. Kevin caught up with them and Lucy said, "you are so dead but I am so happy that you are here." Lucy and Kevin kissed and Kate looked like she was very relieved.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are here," Kate said. "Now go have the baby and I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

"Okay," Kevin and Lucy said and Kate left them.

A couple of minutes later Kevin was all suited up and the baby was ready to born.

"All right Lucy. I am going to tell you to push and I'll count to ten. When I get to ten stop unless I tell you otherwise. We'll rest and then we'll do it again," Dr. Ferguson said.

"Okay," Lucy said as she nodded her head.

"Now push!" the doctor said and Lucy did. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Stop. Great job." Kevin wiped Lucy's face of sweat and kissed her head.

"You're doing great," Kevin said. "The baby's almost here."

"I hope you're right because I can't take much more of this," Lucy said.

"Okay Lucy let's start again. Push." Lucy started to push again and Dr. Ferguson started to count again, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Keep pushing. I can see the baby's head." Lucy let out a cry of pain as she continued to push. A couple of seconds later a baby's cry filled the room and Dr. Ferguson said, "It's a girl!" A nurse placed the baby on Lucy's stomach so Lucy and Kevin could see her.

"She's perfect," Lucy said.

"Yes she is," Kevin said and he kissed the top of his wife's head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy said. "But if we have anymore children and you take almost six hours to come to the hospital I will kill you."

"Okay. That's fair," Kevin said. A nurse took their daughter to clean her off, weigh, and measure her but she soon returned, wrapped in a blanket.

"She's seven pounds and six ounces and she's twenty one inches long," the nurse said. "A beautiful baby!"

"Thank you," Kevin and Lucy said together. Kevin looked down at his baby girl and couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot like Lucy.

"She looks just like you," Kevin said. "I'm going to go out and tell Kate what's going on. Then we can call our parents."

"Okay," Lucy said. Kevin left and Lucy was left alone with her daughter. "I love you so much," Lucy said. "So does your daddy and your sister Lizzy is going to be very happy to find out she has a sister."

Kevin soon returned to the hospital room. "Kate's going to call Simon, who's going to call relay the message to all your siblings. We just have to call our parents."

"Okay," Lucy said. First they called Kevin's mom and step dad, who were very glad to hear that they had another granddaughter. They also agreed to call Ben and Patty-Mary and give them the good news.

Next they called Annie and Eric and told them the news. Lucy and Kevin asked them not to tell the kids that the baby was a girl because they wanted to tell them face-to-face. Eric and Annie agreed not to tell and to come to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

Annie and Eric gathered all six kids and Sam and David in the living room. "Why are we all in here?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Did mommy have the baby yet? And did dad make it on time?" Noah asked, eagerly.

"Well, yes your mom did have the baby and yes your dad did make it to the hospital in time," Annie explained.

"Is it a girl?" Lizzy yelled.

"We can't tell you. Mommy and daddy asked us no to. They want to tell you their selves," Eric said.

"Oh darn," Lizzy said.

"Well everyone, get on your socks, shoes, and jackets and we can go to the hospital," Annie said and all the kids ran off in different directions to find their things. A couple of minutes later everyone was ready to go. They loaded into the car and Eric drove to the car.

When they got there they parked and went inside, where they met Kate. She led them all to the room. When they got there the five Kinkirk kids went inside and Annie, Eric, and Kate stood outside the door.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lizzy exclaimed as soon as she walked in the door. "I'm dieing to know."

"Everybody sit on the bed with your mother and then we'll tell you," Kevin said and they all sat around their mother.

"Well you guys have a new baby sister!" Lucy exclaimed and she let them see the baby she was holding.

"Yes!" Lizzy exclaimed. "My prayers were answered!"

Lucy and Kevin both chuckled a little at their daughter and then Tommy asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Alison Katherine," Kevin said. "We named her after Aunt Kate."

"Cool," Luke said.

"But she doesn't know yet. So don't tell her," Lucy said.

"Okay," all five kids responded.

Each of the kids took turns holding Alison (from oldest to youngest) and then they let the rest of the family into the room. The only people missing were Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, and their families.

As they entered the room, they all congratulated Lucy and Kevin on their new edition and took a look at the baby. Once everyone was in the hospital room, Kevin cleared his throat to get their attention.

As soon as everyone was listening Lucy said, "I know you guys are dieing to know the baby's name. So Kevin and I will tell you. We are following the tradition in our family, and naming the baby after someone in the bible. So her first name is Alison. We're also naming Alison after someone in this room. If this person hadn't been there for me, I don't know what I would have done. So this is our daughter, Alison Katherine. We're naming her after Kate!"

"Oh you guys didn't have to do that," Kate said as she started to cry.

"We wanted to," Kevin said. "Thank you for all your help today." Kate hugged Kevin and Lucy and then Lucy handed Alison to her namesake.

"You can be the first one to hold her."

"She's beautiful," Kate said. Everyone took turns holding the baby and then Alison was handed back to Lucy.

"You know the tradition," Ruthie said as she got out a cupcake, put a candle in it, and lit it.

"Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all," everyone sang and when they were done Lucy was in tears.

"Thank you," Lucy said. Everyone stayed for a little while longer, and then they left in order to let Lucy sleep. Annie and Eric took the five eldest Kinkirk children back to their house for the night, after they said good-bye to their parents and sister. Soon the hospital room, once again just held Lucy, Kevin, and Alison.

"I love you," Kevin said. "Thank you for bringing our child into this world."

"I love you too," Lucy said and she kissed her husband. "And you know that I love having your children, more than anything in the world.

* * *

**-I hope you liked this chapter!Only about three more chapters left! Please review!**

**-I'll try and put a new chapter really soon!**


	17. I Can't Live Without You

-**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! I HAVE CHANGEd LUCY AND KEVIN'S BABY'S NAME TO ALISON KATHERINE! I WILL FIX IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE CHANGED IN THE CHAPTER TOO!**

**-I am very sorry for not updating sooner! You can call me lazy or a bum or something like that but I just didnt have the urge to write. I am very sorry. Now that school has started I think I will probably write more but one can only hope! I hope you can forgive me! **

-**Just so you guys know I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the originaly characters or places! **

* * *

Chapter 17

I Can't Live Without You

Lucy was sitting on the couch nursing Alison. When she was done Lucy rocked her to sleep as the doorbell rang. "Kevin, can you get that!" Lucy called and after he didn't respond she remembered that he went to go and get the kids from school. So she placed Alison in the bassinet that was next to the couch and went to get the door. When she opened the door she was very surprised to see the person on the other side. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"So what do you think about the bridesmaids bringing up red roses and me bringing up white? Like this," Ruthie said as she picked up a picture from the coffee table and showed it to her fiancé.

"That's very nice," Peter said. "I like it if you do."

"You have been very indifferent today," Ruthie said.

"I know," Peter said. "I just want you to have what you want for our wedding."

"Well, I don't want to choose everything and then have you hate it. It's your wedding day too," Ruthie explained.

"As long as we don't have elephants carrying you up the aisle and the bridesmaids and groomsmen riding camels, I'm fine with whatever you choose," Peter explained as Ruthie laughed.

"Oh darn. I really wanted those things for our wedding day," Ruthie said sarcastically and she and Peter laughed.

"I can't believe we're getting married," Peter said. "We get to start a family and be together for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah. How many kids do you want?" Ruthie asked.

"I don't know…Seven or eight," Peter said, casually.

"Seven or eight?" Ruthie exclaimed. "Why do you want that many kids? That's a lot of times I have to get pregnant and a lot of time I have to take off of work to take care of the baby."

"Yeah that's true but having a big family is so wonderful. I never had one and as a kid I always wished for a couple of brothers or sisters. Don't you like having a big family?" Peter explained himself.

"Yes I love it but that was my parents thing and I don't really want that for myself. Now I have to go out and think about things for a little while. I'll talk to you later," Ruthie said as she got up, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.

Once she was gone, Peter said to himself, "Great, now look what I've done."

* * *

"Roxanne, come in please. It's been so long, I haven't seen you in almost seven years," Lucy exclaimed. "Come on in to living room. Don't mind the messy house. I just had a baby and things get a little hectic."

"It's fine," Roxanne said. "I understand."

"So what's been going on in your life? Are you married? Have any kids?" Lucy asked.

"Actually Chandler and I got married four years ago," Roxanne said as she smiled. "After the war in Iraq was over I moved to New York. Chandler and I met up later on that year. He actually moved to New York with Jeffrey after things didn't work out with that women he was dating, you know Jeffrey's tutor. We dated for a year and then Chandler proposed to me. A couple of months later we got married, it was really small with only our families but it was wonderful. A year later we gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl who are now two years old. Actually we're moving to Glen Oak, we're just staying at my dad's house while we buy a house."

Really? That's great. I'm really happy for you. I always had a feeling you and Chandler would get together. You were definitely meant for each other," Lucy said.

"So what's been going on with you?" Roxanne asked. "Fill me in on your life." Just as she said this Lucy could hear Kevin coming into the house.

"Kevin is home with the kids. I'll be right back," Lucy said and she ran from the room.

"You will never guess who is here," Lucy exclaimed once she found her husband.

"George Washington?" Kevin said a little over excitedly.

Lucy gave her husband a weird look and then said, "No. Roxanne! She and Chandler got married a couple of years ago and now they're moving to Glen Oak."

Really? I can't wait to see her," Kevin said.

"Okay kids. Everybody come here. I want you to meet someone," Lucy said. All the kids crowded around Lucy as she led them into the living room, Kevin carrying Caleb and the rest walking.

"Kids I want you to meet a really good friend of me and daddy," Lucy said. "This is Roxanne."

"Hello," all five kids said.

"Hi guys," Roxanne said.

Lucy put her hand on top of each child's head as she introduced them. "This is Lizzy, she's five. This is Tommy he's six. These two are the twins. Noah and Luke they are both seven. This is Caleb and he's three and last but not least this Alison. She's only a week old," Lucy said. She picked up Alison as she was introduced and then laid her back in the bassinet.

"Well nice to meet you all," Roxanne said.

"You guys can go now," Kevin said and he put Caleb on the floor as all the kids ran off in different directions. He sat next to Lucy on the couch and Roxanne, Lucy, and Kevin talked and caught up on everything in their lives.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? You can call Chandler and invite him and the kids to come too," Kevin said.

"Are you guys sure? I mean you just had a baby and we don't want to impose on you or anything," Roxanne said.

"You're not imposing, we promise. It will be like old times. Only now we have kids," Lucy said.

"Okay. I'll call him," Roxanne said. She called Chandler on her cell phone and when she returned she said, "Chandler said he could come and he's bringing the kids. He should be here in about an hour. The babies are still sleeping.

An hour later Chandler showed up with a baby girl, a baby boy, and an older looking young man. The young man was Jeffrey and Kevin and Lucy soon learned that was sixteen years old. The girl's name was Connelly and the boy's name was Landon. They introduced all the kids to each other and immediately all seven little kids ran off to play and Jeffrey stayed with the adults.

They all settled in to the living room, so they could talk and continue to catch up. After a little while Lucy went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I thought I'd come out and help you," Roxanne said.

"Oh thanks," Lucy said and they started to make dinner.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang, so Lucy ran to get it. She was surprised to find Ruthie on the other side. She looked a little disconcerted so Lucy said, "Ruthie, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruthie lied.

"Okay," Lucy said and she decided that she'd find out what was wrong later. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Who?" Ruthie asked enthusiastically.

"Roxanne and Chandler," Lucy said. "They're married now and their kids are also here. They're moving to Glen Oak."

"Really? Do you mind that I'm here? I can leave I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop in," Ruthie said.

"It's fine, Ruthie. You are always welcome here," Lucy explained. "You can even stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Are you sure Luce?" Ruthie asked. "You just had a baby plus you have guest over."

"Come on Ruthie its fine. Come in and see Roxanne," Lucy said and she lead Ruthie into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Ruthie your not a kid anymore. But then again it has been seven years since I last saw you," Roxanne exclaimed.

"So, I heard you and Chandler got married. To tell you the truth that doesn't surprise me. I had a feeling you'd meet again," Ruthie said.

"Well, luckily we did," Chandler said as she entered the kitchen with Kevin and Jeffrey trailing him. "It's good to see you Ruthie. My how you've grown up."

"Well that will happen in seven years time," Ruthie said.

"Luce do you need help with anything?" Kevin asked.

"Uh yeah. Start setting the table. Alison's going to be waking up soon, so I'll take her upstairs to feed her," Lucy explained. "You'll probably have to have the kids sit at the table and the adults in the dining room. When the timer goes off take the potatoes off the stove and mash them. Also make sure to check the chicken."

"Don't worry Lucy. I have it under control. You can go feed out daughter and have some quiet time," Kevin said.

"Thanks hun," Lucy said and she kissed her husband and walked away. Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and Lucy returned, holding her daughter who was wide-awake. Kevin called the kids down and they all sat at the kitchen table.

Kevin, Chandler, and Jeffrey put food on each child's plate while the women brought the food into the dining room. Soon everybody was seated and grace was said.

"I'll hold Alison," Kevin said. "You can have both hands free for dinner tonight.

"Thanks," Lucy said and she handed the newborn to her husband. "I tried to get her to sleep but I guess she wasn't tire."

"Maybe she'll sleep more tonight then," Kevin said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Lucy said and she turned to Roxanne and Chandler. "Do you guys remember Peter Petrowski? Ruthie's old boyfriend." Chandler and Roxanne nodded yes so Lucy continued, "Well Ruthie and Peter are getting married in two weeks."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ruthie mumbled under her breath as Roxanne and Chandler congratulated her.

Lucy, who was sitting next to Ruthie heard what Ruthie had said so she got up and pulled Ruthie up out of her chair. "We'll be right back," Lucy said and she dragged Ruthie out of the room by her arm while Ruthie yelled complaints and tried to break free. Everybody watched them go, giving them weird looks, obviously wondering what was going on, since no one but Lucy had heard what Ruthie had said.

Once they were out of ear shot of all people, Lucy said, "What do you mean about not getting our hopes up about your wedding? Are you and Peter still getting married? Did he do anything to hurt you?"

Okay, stop with the questions. Firstly Peter would never do anything to hurt me, and you know that. Secondly, I don't know if Peter and I are still getting married," Ruthie explained.

"What?" Lucy yelled. "You guys are perfect for each other. You've been together for like nine years and you've been in love since high school. What happened?"

"We were talking this morning and he told me that he wanted seven or eight kids! I don't wasn't that many kids. I guess that freaked me out because I knew that after we got married one of us would be miserable no matter what we decided to do," Ruthie explained.

"But do you love him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I love him more than anything in the world," Ruthie said.

"Then that's all that matters," Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy what have I done?" Ruthie said as she started to cry. Lucy hugged her sister and tried to calm her down. While they were hugging Lucy was very happy to see Peter enter the living room. She pulled away from Ruthie and said, "there's someone here to see you." She started to walk out of the room but stopped in front of Peter and said, "Im so glad that you are marrying my sister. You are the perfect man for her and she knows it and so do you." After finishing what she had to say Lucy exited to room.

"Hey," Ruthie said and she sat on the couch.

"Hi," Peter said and he went and kneeled down in front of his wife to be. "Before you say anything let me say what I have to say. I love you more than anything or anyone. The day I marry you will be the happiest day of my life. And you should know that I would do anything for you. And that includes giving up my want for a big family. Maybe in the future something will change and you'll want a big family, and that's good too. We love each other and that's all we need to stay together. it will guide us through all obstacles."

"This all may be true but you will always have in the back of your mind that it's my fault that you don't have a big family. You'll begin to resent me for it," Ruthie said.

"No, don't you understand? I can live without seven or eight kids but I can't live without you. I love you too much," Peter said.

"Oh Peter. I love you too," Ruthie said. "And I always will, wherever the roads may lead us."

"And whatever obstacles we may endure," Peter said and he passionately kissed his future bride.

"Well I'm glad that's resolved," Ruthie said after she and Peter had been kissing for about forty seconds. "Why don't we go eat?"

"Good idea," Peter said and he and Ruthie walked into the dining room hand-in-hand.

"Everything good?" Lucy asked when they entered.

"Perfect," Ruthie said.

Good," Lucy said and Peter and Ruthie sat down. Kevin left to get Peter a plate, knife, fork, and cup and he soon returned wit all four and dinner was continued.

"How did you know I was here?" Ruthie asked as she took another bite of chicken.

"Let's just say that I know you very well," Peter said.

"Oh I know that but really how did you know I was here?" Ruthie asked.

"I knew you'd go and talk to someone in your family. Obviously I excluded Matt and Mary because they live too far away and that left your parents, Simon, Lucy, Sam and David. I called Simon and he said that you weren't at his house. Then I called here and Kevin said that you had been at the house for about and hour."

"Well I have to say, nice job," Ruthie said. "You do know me." After dinner Ruthie and Peter left to go home and the Kinkirk and Hampton families were left. Lucy put on a movie for the kids and of course they all watched intently, Jeffrey even decided to watch it with them.

"It seems like the kids all became friends quickly," Lucy said as she set four cups of coffee on the table.

"Yeah, which is good," Chandler said.

"Mommy," Tommy said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Yes honey," Lucy responded.

"Can you make popcorn for us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring it into the den in a little while," Lucy said and Tommy ran from the room. Lucy got up from the table and went over to the cabinet to get out some popcorn. As she was doing so Alison's cries could be through the monitor.

"Lucy you go upstairs and feed the baby. I'll get the popcorn," Kevin said as he stood up.

"Okay," Lucy said and she ran up the stairs.

Kevin put the popcorn in the microwave and then sat down with Chandler and Roxanne. "I wish I could do something to help Lucy with the baby," Kevin said. "I can't feed her so Lucy practically do everything but Lucy insists on breastfeeding."

"Yah I know that feeling," Chandler said. "But you just have to let it go and help Lucy with everything else, changing the baby and giving her baths. You know stuff like that. Soon the baby will be on a bottle and you'll be able to do more."

"Yeah I know," Kevin said. Once the popcorn was done Kevin brought it into the living room for the kids and at about ten-thirty the Hamptons left. Lucy and Kevin put their kids to bed and then they went to bed.

Once they were both in their pajamas and settled into bed Kevin said, "What was going on with Ruthie and Peter today?"

"Well, Ruthie was having some pre-wedding jitters because she didn't want seven kids and Peter did. She was afraid that after they got married one of them would be miserable, no matter what was decided."

"Oh," Kevin said.

"Luckily everything worked out though," Lucy said. "I just can't believe Ruthie's getting married."'

"Yeah me neither. It seems like just yesterday that she was eavesdropping on everyone's conversations," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she thought back to the days when Ruthie was a little kid. "But you have to admit that Peter is the perfect guy for her."

"That's true," Kevin said.

"Just like you are the perfect guy for me," Lucy said and she kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said.

* * *

**-I hope you liked it! I hope your happy that Roxanne and Chandler are back! I am!**

**-Please review! **


	18. The Happiest Day Of Their Lives

-I'm sorry i havent updated in a really long time. Things have been really hectic with school and other stuff. I hope you can forgive me.

-I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is only one more after this. I might do a sequel, but i am not really sure! Please review and tell me if you think i should do a sequel or not

-I dont own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places!

* * *

Chapter 18 

The Happiest Day Of Their Lives

"It's my wedding day!" Ruthie squealed almost as soon as she opened her eyes. She had spent the night at her parents' house so that she could be closer to the church and family. Peter had also done the same at his parents' house.

Ruthie got out of bed and looked around the room. As she did so many memories flooded her mind. A lot of things had happened in that attic. It had been her room for about nine years, until she went to college.

As Ruthie was daydreaming, Annie ran into the room saying, "My youngest daughter is getting married today." She hugged Ruthie as tears started to flood down her face.

"Oh mom. No tears yet, at least wait till we get to the church," Ruthie said.

"Okay. Sorry honey. I'll try not to cry.

"Thank you," Ruthie said.

"Now come downstairs. I made pancakes for breakfast," Annie said and she lead Ruthie from the room.

When they both got downstairs, Ruthie was very happy to see that Mary and Matt and their families had both arrived from New York.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you!" Ruthie exclaimed as she went around and hugged everyone. Once she was done, she sat down in the only empty seat.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long," Ruthie said. "How's New York?"

"It's really good," Mary said as she took a bite of food.

"And Matt and Sarah, how's the packing going?" Ruthie asked.

"It's good," Matt said. "We've got a lot of our stuff packed up."

"The kids have gotten so big," Ruthie said as she looked over at Nolan and Jake. "I hear that its someone's birthday tomorrow. Who could it be?"

"Ooo me! Me!" Grace yelled.

"Really?" Ruthie said enthusiastically.

"Yah, I'm going to be six years old," Grace said as she held up six fingers.

"Wow!" Ruthie said and then she turned to Sarah. "Nolan's one now? Right?

"Yeah he's getting so big," Sarah said. "So how are you feeling?"

"I am good," Ruthie said.

"Okay, but how are you really doing?" Sarah asked again.

"I am a little nervous…. okay a lot nervous. But I am also really excited. I know that this is the right thing and that Peter is the right guy for me."

The rest of the morning getting ready for the wedding. Mary, Sarah, Kate and Ruthie's friend, Sue were all Ruthie's bridesmaids and Lucy was her maid of honor. Matt, Simon, Sam, and David were all ushers and Peter's best friend, Josh, was his best man. Ruthie and Peter had decided that they wouldn't have a flower girl or ring bearer because they too many nieces and nephews to choose from.

At about twelve-thirty all the women in the wedding party (including Paris and Annie) left the Camden home to get their hair and nails done. The men were left at home with their children.

Its good to be a man," Matt said as he sat down on the couch, a sandwich in hand.

"That it is," Kevin said. "We don't have to worry about getting hair and nails done or anything like that."

"We can just sit at home and watch football," Simon added. Just then Jake started to cry from where he and Nolan were playing on the floor. At the same time both Hannah and Kenny also started to cry. Both Carlos and Simon got up from the couch and went over to their children.

"Simon you can give me Kenny. I'll hold him for you," Eric said.

Simon took his son out of one of the five swings that were lined up in the foyer and handed him to Eric. "Thanks dad," Simon said.

"Sure." Then Simon took Hannah out of her swing and sat back down.

Just then Maggie ran into the room. "Uncle Kevin. Can I hold Alison?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Kevin said you just have to wait for her to wake up. It should be any minute now."

A little while later Kevin, Simon, and Peter all left (with their respective children) and went home to get ready. About a half-an-hour later the women also came home.

Ruthie was up in the attic putting on make-up, when Eric came up. He stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes until Ruthie noticed him standing there.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Ruthie said, bringing her father back to reality.

"Oh….um nothing," Eric said. "I just came up to talk to you."

"I have a feeling I know what this is about," Ruthie said. "And dad you don't have to talk to me about sex."

"I'm glad to hear that but that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh okay. So then what are you here to talk about?" Ruthie asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," Eric said. "You've become a very kind, intelligent, and beautiful woman. You are a daughter that I am so proud to have and I couldn't have picked a better man for you. I love you."

By the time he was finished Ruthie was crying and so was Eric. "I love you too dad," Ruthie said and she hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I'll leave you alone so you can finish getting ready," Eric said, as he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh dad," Ruthie called and Eric turned around. "I'm proud to call you my dad, too."

"Thanks Ruthie," Eric said and he left the room. Ruthie finished her hair and makeup and then she and her mom left to go to the church to do all the finishing touches.

"Grace and Zack, come upstairs. You guys have to get dressed," Matt said and he took Grace and Zack upstairs. Then he went back down stairs and got Nolan.

Matt dressed Nolan while Sarah helped Zack and Grace to get dressed. "Mom do I have to wear this? Zack asked, as he pulled at the tie he was wearing.

"Yes and leave your tie alone," Sarah said as she put on his sport jacket. "You look very handsome, now go play and don't get dirty."

"Fine," Zack said, as he sulked from the room. Then Sarah helped Grace to put on a pink and white dress and put her curly hair in some up some down.

"You look very pretty. Go play and the same goes for you as they do for your brother," Sarah said.

"Okay," Grace said as she ran from the room.

"How are you doing over there?" Sarah asked as she went over to the bad where Matt was changing Nolan.

"It's good. We're all finished," Matt said and he stood Nolan up on the bed.

"Very handsome," Sarah exclaimed as she picked up her son. She brought him downstairs where the other kids were and returned to her and Matt's room.

"So who exactly is watching the kids while we're at the reception?" Sarah asked.

"Mom called this girl who watches Sam and David sometimes. She said she'd watch the kids and bring two friends to help her out," Matt explained.

"Oh okay," Sarah said and she undressed and put on her dress, that Ruthie had picked out for all the bridesmaids. It was solid red and strap less. All the bridesmaids were wearing one just like it.

"Can you zipper this up hun?" Sarah asked as she walked over to her husband. Matter zippered the dress and then said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Sarah said and she kissed her husband.

Mary and Carlos, who were staying in the garage, were in their room trying to get ready. "Honey why don't you go and get the kids?" Mary said to Carlos. "I'll get their clothes out."

"Okay," Carlos said and he left the garage apartment. He soon returned carrying Jake and ushering his other kids up the steps.

Charlie and Conner here are your clothes. Put them on and then daddy will do your hair," Mary said and she handed her sons each a pile of clothes. Then Mary helped Rebecca and Maggie to get dressed. Maggie in a pink and white checkered dress that had a bow around the middle and white shoes and tights and Rebecca in yellow dress with white daisies, shoes, and tights. Once they were both dressed Mary did their hair and sat them on the bed with Charlie and Connor. They were soon joined by Jake, who was being dressed by Carlos.

"Okay kids we're going to go downstairs but you can't get dirty. Okay?" Mary asked and all the kids (except Jake) nodded their heads. "We're going to be leaving soon. You guys have to be good during the wedding."

"Alright. Now can we go?" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah mom," Maggie added.

"Yes you can leave. We'll all go down," Mary said.

"I'll be down in a little bit hun. I just have to finish getting dressed," Carlos said and Mary took the kids back to the house. She brought them into the living room, where Grace, Zack and Nolan were sitting.

"What are you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"We're not allowed to get dirty," Zack explained.

"Oh, we got the same speech," Connor said and the kids all laughed.

"You guys all look very nice all dressed up," Mary said. "Why don't you all sit on the couch and I'll take a picture." The kids all crammed together on the couch and Mary took a picture.

About a half an hour later everyone loaded into their cars and rove to the church. When they got there they went to the front (where the always sit) where Kevin was sitting with his kids, in the second row. Carlos joined them in the row with both his kids and Matt and Sarah's kids.

"You don't mind watching all these kids?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah its fine," Carlos said. Sarah, Matt, and Mary all went into the back. When they got there Mary and Sarah went into Eric's office. Inside they found Lucy, Ruthie, and Annie. "Ruthie you look beautiful!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah you do," Sarah said.

"Thanks," Ruthie said. "You guys look really nice too."

A couple of seconds later Matt poked his head in the room. "It's time to start," he said. "Peter just went up to the alter."

"Okay," Ruthie said and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm ready."

Everybody lined up as Pachelbel's Canon started to play. First Mary and Sam walked down the aisle. Then came Sarah and David. After that came Kate and Simon and then Ruthie's friend Sue and Matt. Last was Lucy and Peter's friend, Josh.

Once all of the wedding party was on the altar, here comes the bride started to play. Everybody stood up and turned to watch Ruthie walk down the aisle.

As Peter watched Ruthie slowly come towards him, he couldn't help but think she look beautiful. Her hair was curled, just the way Peter liked it and her dress was simple, but elegant. It was strapless and solid white with beading at the top.

Soon Ruthie was altar and almost her entire family was in tears, including Ruthie. The ceremony began and everyone listened intently as Eric spoke.

"Now, Ruthie and Peter have decided to write their own vows, and we'll start with Peter," Eric said.

Peter got a folded piece of folded paper out of his tuxedo and he started, "Ruthie, ten years ago, if someone had told me that I would marry you, I would have thought they were crazy. I mean we were twelve and you were my first girlfriend. Back then I didn't really know what love was but I have to say that I have always know that you were the right one for me. I always knew that we belonged together. Then when we were sixteen and started dating again, I knew I really loved you. You brightened my days and always made me smile. To this day you still do those things and you teach me so much everyday. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lucy gave Ruthie the paper with her vows on it and Ruthie began, "people always say that the person you marry will become your best friend. Well you have no idea how happy I am to marry someone who was my best friend before anything else," Ruthie said as her voice cracked. "You know, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Ruthie said and everyone laughed. "We have been through so much together. Our first kisses and many kisses after that, getting left at the zoo, many fights, and so many memories that I will never forget. I have loved you for so long, ever since we were kids, and I will never stop loving you." By the time Ruthie was done, Peter as well as Ruthie were in tears. Eric continued the ceremony and soon he said, "you may kiss the bride." Peter and Ruthie kissed for a couple of seconds as the congregation clapped.

"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Peter Petrowski!" Eric exclaimed and Ruthie and Peter ran down the aisle. Their wedding party soon followed them.

"I love you Peter," Ruthie said as they waited for everyone to leave.

"I love you too," Peter said.

"Congratulations!" Mary, Sarah, and Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Peter and Ruthie said.

"You guys look so happy! You are beaming," Lucy said.

"We are," Peter said. "Probably the happiest people in the world."

"Well good for you," Annie said as she joined the crowd of her family that were gathered around Peter and Ruthie. After everybody left Ruthie and Peter got into the limo and headed to the hall where the reception was being held.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Ruthie said as she kissed her husband. "I can't believe I can call myself Mrs. Peter Petrowski."

"I can," Peter said and he passionately kissed his wife. After the kiss was over they drove to the hall, talking about their future together, knowing that nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

**-I hope you liked it! Theres only one more chapter after this!**

**-Please Review:) **


End file.
